Postales de Guerra
by Naite
Summary: Las guerras son pinceladas de odio y destrucción, de lágrimas y muerte, de sangre y lucha, o de manos que matan sin ensuciarse. Pinceladas que salpican a la humanidad entera. Viñetas sueltas, multipersonaje HP. Hoy: Severus Snape
1. Miradas turbias

_**Postales de Guerra**_

"_En la guerra, cualquier bando puede llamarse vencedor, pero no hay ganadores, todos son perdedores" _

**Neville Chamberlain**

**Miradas turbias**

"_Más allá, siempre mira más allá para que la vida no pase frente a tus ojos sin que te des cuenta"_

Luna Lovegood siempre miró más allá. Supo que, aunque su madre tuviera los ojos cerrados, en realidad siempre la estaría observando.

Supo que era diferente a los demás. Que todos lo eran, después de todo.

Que hay cosas más importantes en la vida que te llamen rara o escondan tus pertenencias.

Cuando mira al cuerpecito escuálido del señor Ollivander convulsionando en sueños, ella sólo acaricia su pelo y lo mece en su regazo. Mira al frente y sus ojos se topan con la misma pared húmeda y fría que ve hace meses. Pero no es lo que realmente _ve._ Ella sólo ve sucederse ante sí cada uno de esos instantes, fragmentos pequeños que, juntos, forman lo más grande de su vida.

Sólo que esta vez tiene miedo de parpadear. No sabe si al cerrar los ojos, se cierre también su alma.


	2. Lo que no pudo ser

"_Ningún hombre es tan tonto para desear la guerra y no la paz; pues en la paz, los hijos llevan a sus padres a la tumba, y en la guerra son los padres quienes llevan a sus hijos a la tumba"_

**Herodoto**

**Lo que no pudo ser**

Matthew caminaba por las veredas de su barrio, silbado bajito y feliz. Sabía que en su casa le esperaba una gran sorpresa. Espiando por la cerradura del cuarto de su madre, la había visto esconder un paquete cuadrado, debajo de su cama.

Estaba seguro que le había comprado ese libro que vieron el otro día en la feria del pueblo, cuando su madre había insistido en que la acompañara para conseguir manuales de texto escolares para su curso. El pequeño la había seguido de mala gana, pero terminó pegado a una estantería que contenía innumerables libros que guardaban en su interior las más increíbles historias fantásticas. Un libro en particular -con la portada llena de colores y en el reverso la promesa de ingresar a un mundo de dragones y caballeros valientes con armaduras- le cautivó de tal forma, que no pudo dejar de hablar de él en el transcurso de los siguientes días. Y ahora, estaba casi seguro que lo iba a poder tener en sus manos. Iba a pasarse la noche en vela, leyendo y saboreando cada una de las páginas.

A Matt siempre le gustaron los cuentos. Espadas, hechizos, sabios mágicos, criaturas extrañas, las grandes batallas entre el bien y el mal...Desde que tiene memoria, esos temas siempre han sido de su interés.

Matt siempre pensó que vivir en un universo así, lleno de magia y poder y fantasía, sería muchísimo mejor que el mundo en el que vivían.

Matt no sabía que existían en verdad dragones y ancianos mágicos con barbas plateadas que parecían saberlo todo. Tampoco sabía que existían seres malignos, tales como los villanos de las historias que leía.

Matt nunca pudo leer el libro que su madre le había comprado. Un fulgor verde intenso fue lo último que vio antes de caer al piso, con los ojos abiertos.

Sin vida.

En lo alto del cielo se dibujaba una macabra calavera.


	3. El enemigo

"_Matar a una persona por defender una ideología no es defender una ideología, es matar a una persona"_

**Anónimo**

**El enemigo**

_Precisión y sangre fría, clave fundamental para lograr un buen ataque._

Así se lo enseñaron, repitiéndoselo, escupiéndoselo, grabándoselo a fuego al igual que esa marca en su brazo; pero nunca logró aprenderlo.

Porque el brazo le tiembla cada vez que lo levanta ante el enemigo.

Porque una cosa es ser diestro en molestar y hacer bromas pesadas a los chicos que odia. Otra cosa es decidir el destino de una persona con un solo movimiento de varita, directo y preciso. Letal.

Otra cosa es apagar la vida de una persona para siempre.

Pero son los tiempos que corren. Tiene que atacar y huir. De lo contrario, el enemigo vendrá por él.

_¿Quién es el enemigo?_

_¿De quién está huyendo?_

Draco Malfoy sabe que ya no hay sitios de escondite, y que el enemigo nunca lo dejará de acechar.

Cuando se mira al espejo, y el reflejo le devuelve un rostro pálido y ojos marcados por el pánico, sabe que no tiene escapatoria.

No puede salir ileso después de haber tomado ciertas decisiones. No puede desprenderse de las súplicas de aquellos que sufrieron su daño.

No podrá olvidarse de las huellas que la batalla del terror le dejó.

Draco Malfoy no puede huir de sí mismo.


	4. Tregua

"_Los muertos son los únicos que ven el final de la guerra" _

**Platón**

Advertencia: Este capítulo está clasificado K+.

**Tregua**

Cuando las manos de él están entre sus piernas y en su pecho, y la lengua vapulea esa zona tan sensible de su cuerpo como lo es su cuello, los contornos de la habitación se difuminan. Las cortinas desgastadas que cuelgan de las paredes se desvanecen en color y todo es una mancha borrosa, todo menos el cuerpo de él, encima del suyo, sumergiéndola en un mar de sensaciones tan perfectas que parece irreal. Parece irreal que ellos estén allí, en esa cama de ese cuarto vacío de Grimmauld Place. Desnudos, sin nada que se interponga entre ambos. Ocho meses después de que lucharan a muerte.

Están pegados. Se funden y mezclan, quieren perderse el uno en el otro. La saliva de él deja un sendero luminoso por casi todo su cuerpo. El pelo de ambos se les adhiere a la frente por el sudor, y la seguidilla interminable de gemidos es la música perfecta para el baile en el que están inmersos.

La mano, grande, enorme, un poco áspera, la conmueve con caricias demasiado tiernas en su nuca y entre su pelo; le calienta la sangre cuando pellizca y se desliza por el contorno de su figura, subiendo y bajando, apretando; la vuelve loca hasta llevarla al éxtasis y entonces ni siquiera la cama existe para ella. Lo único real a lo que aferrarse en este mundo se reduce a ese cuerpo de hombre, a esa espalda pecosa y esos mechones pelirrojos que se mezclan con los suyos, castaños, formando un hermoso contraste. La mirada azul la traspasa, excava en su interior como nunca nadie lo ha hecho. No hay más luz que la que emanan esos ojos. No hay más ruidos que sus jadeos y suspiros. Da igual si son magos o muggles, si él es un traidor a la sangre o si ella una sangresucia. Sus mentes están en blanco. Los ecos de los gritos de aquellas noches interminables se apagan, por fin, en sus oídos. Las sombras debajo de sus ojos desaparecen. No recuerdan que a veces no pueden dormir; que no saben si es mejor estar despiertos o dormidos porque los días se vuelven duros al toparse con sus seres queridos rompiéndose en pedazos, en una lenta agonía, y las noches son terribles cuando cuerpos ensangrentados y risas que no se oirán nunca más los asaltan bajo la forma de pesadillas.

Cuando Ronald Weasley la besa, la toca, la invade y empuja para llegar más y más cerca, más adentro, en cuerpo y alma, el mundo se deshace. El tiempo para. El pasado se mezcla con el futuro y desemboca en ese instante. Los vértices de la realidad se esfuman. No hay reglas, no hay obligaciones, se olvidan de la desesperación. No recuerdan que vivir entre los escombros que dejó la guerra es casi tan difícil como tratar de sobrevivir en plena guerra.

Es su momento. Su tregua. Instantes perdidos en el reloj. Momentos preciosos que parecen sacados de un cuento.

Cuando explotan y tiemblan, no se mueven. No hablan. Se quedan así, suspendidos en el tiempo. Ron abrazando a Hermione con su calor. Se miran y sonríen. Entonces, la rutina se pone en marcha nuevamente.

Son sus horas fuera del tiempo lo único que puede evitar que el peso de la realidad los aplaste. Sus treguas, lo que los mantienen con vida en la Posguerra.


	5. Silencio Mortal

"_Nunca creeré que los poderosos, los políticos y los capitalistas sean los únicos responsables de la guerra. No, el hombre común y corriente, también se alegra de hacerla. Si así no fuera, hace tiempo que los pueblos se habrían rebelado"_

**Ana Frank**

**Silencio Mortal**

-¡Es inconcebible! ¡No puedo creer que ese puñado de rebeldes diga esas estupideces! Por Merlín santo, esas propuestas acerca de la mezcla de sangre para no extinguir a la raza mágica es ridícula...Como si los magos pudiéramos extinguirnos, qué idiotez...somos los seres más poderosos del universo...

-Sí, naturalmente estoy de acuerdo contigo, Victorius. La tradición es fundamental para que no se contamine el linaje de nuestra sangre.

Walburga Black estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su primo. Nunca tuvo la menor duda con respecto a qué postura tomar sobre aquellos temas. La pureza de la sangre, el respeto a los ancestrales árboles genealógicos y a las tradiciones familiares, la tendencia anti-muggle y demás, fueron los patrones que guiaron su pensamiento y conducta desde que tiene edad para recordarlo.

_Los abuelos pensaron así. Mamá piensa así, y papá, que en paz descanse, también lo hizo._

_Entonces, está bien. ¿Para qué cambiar la tradición?_

Cuando se comenzó a correr la voz de un joven que compartía los ideales de la _gente de bien_, un joven astuto e inteligente, las familias mágicas conservadoras vieron un medio al que aferrarse en esos momentos en que los grupos pro-muggles y sangre impuras parecían cobrar fuerza, con sus estrambóticas ideas y discursos baratos acerca de la igualdad y todas esas banalidades.

Walburga pensaba, como los magos de su clase, que ese joven con su propuesta acerca de un nuevo orden y jerarquía en la población mágica –_ese vivaz e increíble joven_- estaba en lo cierto: había que comenzar a emplear las medidas que fueran necesarias con tal de no alterar el gran legado que generaciones antepasadas les habían dejado a todos ellos. Y para ello, era necesario cortar de raíz las ramas que amenazaban la estabilidad de la tradicional pureza mágica.

Un grupo leal de seguidores se formó en torno a ese joven Lord. Un grupo que convirtió en acciones y hechos los pensamientos de la mayoría de los magos.

Walburga tomaba el té con sus amigas y compartían las últimas novedades del régimen político-social al que apoyaban.

_-Se legalizó el retiro de varitas a los hijos de muggles...esto no tendría que ser ninguna novedad, debería haber formado parte del Concilio Mágico desde siempre..._

_-...humillaron públicamente a Elizabeth Weasley, ¡cómo me hubiera gustado estar ahí! Mi marido me contó que le hicieron un Levicorpus y le arrojaron bombas fétidas...esa traidora a la sangre se lo merece..._

_-El hijo del viejo Augustus apareció muerto, tirado en las cloacas de la avenida principal._

Comentarios como el último no se expresaban con tanta liviandad. El aire quedaba cargado de palabras no dichas y era palpable la tensión en las señoras de la tertulia, que aferraban las tazas de porcelana con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero sus rostros permanecían impasibles. Siempre, siempre, totalmente impasibles.

Era mejor no hacer comentarios al respecto.

Un día, mientras estaba almorzando con sus hijos, en el salón principal del número 12 de Grimmauld Place ocurrió algo que Walburga jamás pudo olvidar.

Su esposo Orion ingresó con el mismo gesto adusto de siempre y su impecable bigote bien peinado, pero había algo distinto.

Se sentó en la cabecera del mesón y con un par de chasquidos el elfo de la familia apareció y le sirvió la cena a su amo. No fue hasta después de unos minutos, mientras su marido comía tranquilamente, cuando Walburga se dio cuenta qué era ese extraño olor que parecía emanar él.

-Orion, ¿por qué tienes la túnica manchada de sangre?- preguntó alarmada.

-Ah, cierto, olvidé quitarme la túnica. Kreacher, ven aquí. Toma esto, lávamelo lo más rápido posible. Acompañé a Burkes a realizar un trabajo, y se me ensució la túnica en el proceso.

-Pero, ¿te has lastimado?

-No, querida. El Callejón Diagon está lleno de los sin varita, que acampan con sus mugrientas ropas y molestan a los transeúntes, pidiéndoles galleons y comida. Qué patéticos son. Así que decidimos hacernos cargo de la limpieza, por así decirlo, y uno de los impuros se resistió a irse del lugar, por lo que no nos quedó más remedio que sacarlo por las malas maneras. Pero no se mancharon mis botas, querida.

Walburga no dijo nada. Sólo miró a sus niños: Regulus observaba con curiosidad a su padre y Sirius tenía los puños apoyados sobre la mesa, la mandíbula notablemente tensa. No miraba a su padre; la miraba a ella.

A medida que los meses pasaban, las masacres ejecutadas por el gran Lord y sus amigos eran un secreto a voces.

Todos sabían lo que pasaba. Pero sólo muy pocos hablaban de ello.

_Es necesario, _pensaba la Sra. Black, _es necesario para mantener el orden, de lo contrario todo se iría al demonio. Es necesario, y ¿a quién le importa la suerte de esos impuros, si ellos no respetan nuestras tradiciones?_

Era lo que pensaban sus tíos y primos; lo pensaba su marido, los amigos de su marido y sus propias amigas. Así que Walburga decidió permanecer fiel a su bando, y no hablaba de las noticias acerca de los cadáveres manipulados para formar un ejército, de las torturas con Cruciatus, de la centena de muertos que iban apareciendo regados por los rincones más inhóspitos de la ciudad...

_Si no se hablaba, nada de eso existía._ Si se ignoraba, Walburga podía mantenerse imperturbable en su burbuja rosa, sana y protegida, indiferente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Sólo que la burbuja comenzó agrietarse cuando vio la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de Regulus.

Su hijo volvía tarde a casa, envuelto en una capa negra y con la mirada perdida. Discutía con Sirius. Y la burbuja amenazaba con romperse más.

Cuando Sirius se fue del número 12 de Grimmauld Place para no volver nunca más, Walburga supo que ya no estaba protegida de los sucesos cruentos que ocurrían. Y sus hijos...no sólo no estaban protegidos, sino que se encontraban en el ojo de la tormenta.

Después de recibir la noticia de la muerte de su hijo Regulus, la burbuja que cubría a Walburga explotó; reventó y la dejó tan desamparada que el diluvio del mundo la empapó por completo.

Pensó con rabia e impotencia que ese _joven astuto lord _le había quitado a sus hijos.

Walburga Black nunca quiso admitir que era ella quien había puesto en peligro a sus hijos.


	6. Risas

"_La guerra contra las mujeres es la única que se gana huyendo"_

**Risas**

Dobló hacia la derecha del corredor con rapidez y se pegó a la pared de piedra, aguzando el oído. Tenía la sensación de que alguien lo seguía.

A pesar del estado maltrecho en el que se encontraba después de haber cumplido un castigo con los Carrow, su mente estaba despierta, esperando alguna señal que lo moviera a defenderse o huir.

Su labio sangraba y tenía el brazo derecho adolorido_,_ pero con la mano izquierda tomaba con decisión su varita, listo para lanzarle un hechizo a un potencial enemigo.

Eran épocas duras. Caminar por el castillo a deshoras resultaba el doble de peligroso de lo normal. No sólo algunos profesores y el director de Hogwarts constituían una amenaza, sino que tristemente algunos alumnos también podían resultar un problema para los chicos como él; los chicos que formaban parte de la Resistencia.

La luna de esa noche proyectaba sombras grotescas a través de los grandes ventanales. El silencio reinaba en ese pasillo del colegio.

Neville relajó el brazo, pensando que quizá estaba siendo un poco paranoico. Retomó su marcha sin bajar la guardia: aún conservaba cierto recelo.

De repente, su varita salió disparada de su mano, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de darse vuelta, alguien se trepó a su espalda. Neville iba a gritar o tirarse de espaldas para aplastar a ese cuerpo menudo que había surgido de la nada, de veras que iba hacerlo; pero al final no hizo nada de eso.

Antes de darle tiempo a reponerse del susto, unos dedos ágiles y rápidos se deslizaban por sus costados y por el ancho de su panza...unos dedos que le hacían cosquillas.

-¿Pero qué demo...?

-¡Dean tenía razón! ¡Es difícil sacarte cosquillas!

El atacante se bajó de su magullada espalda y Neville pudo girarse para verlo, aunque ya sabía quién era.

-No vuelvas a darme ese susto otra vez...-le dijo intentando parecer serio, pero una sonrisa falló el intento.

Ginny Weasley no dijo nada, sólo mantenía una sonrisita burlona en su cara. Con una mano trató de peinar su revuelta melena pelirroja, y con la otra le tendió un frasquito a Neville.

-Es una poción para cortes leves.- le explicó- Ernie la preparó ayer. Pensé que ibas a necesitarla.

-Sí, la necesito. Gracias.

Mientras caminaban por el desierto pasillo, Ginny no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo. Él podía imaginarse lo que pasaba por su mente: qué le habrían hecho los Carrow durante el castigo, si era cierto que estaban comenzando a emplear la maldición Cruciatus, si quería hablar de ello...

Pero Neville se equivocó.

-Nev, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Mmm...sí- respondió finalmente, no muy convencido. No tenía ganas de hablar de lo ocurrido.

-¿Es cierto que tienes cosquillas en los codos?

Sin esperar respuesta, la pelirroja atacó sus brazos, y esta vez Neville no pudo evitar reír.

Sus carcajadas rebotaban en el pasillo. Neville agradeció en silencio a su amiga por darle algún motivo para reír en un momento que ambos sabían que era necesario.

**N/A**: Este drabble es de un contenido distinto a los que publiqué anteriormente, porque escribir una serie de viñetas oscuras y deprimentes no es mi idea; tengo intención de intercalar momentos "felices" en medio de las tragedias. Me gustaría que quienes pasen por aquí y me lean, dejen su huella. No pido que comenten sólo si les gustó: me interesa saber también si no les gustó, por qué, algún consejo...Quiero escribir sobre varios personajes de HP, que hayan afrontado las dos guerras mágicas (la primera y segunda generación...y tal vez la tercera, con las secuelas que dejaron las guerras...), así que también quisiera saber si les interesa que escriba sobre algún personaje particular...En fin, me harían muy feliz que me dejen sus reviews Estaría bueno que pueda saber si vale la pena continuar con este proyecto.


	7. Carta para mi hijo

"_¿Puede haber algo más ridículo que la pretensión de que un hombre tenga derecho a matarme porque habita al otro lado del agua y su príncipe tiene una querella con el mío aunque yo no la tenga con él?"_

**Blas Pascal**

**Carta para mi hijo**

_Hijo mío: _

_Si lees esto, será porque te encuentras en la misma situación que yo, en este preciso momento en que escribo estas líneas._

_Sé que estás comenzando a existir. Lo veo en los ojos de tu madre. Ella cree que los mareos y las náuseas son por el estrés del trabajo, pero cuando regrese del médico –al que acaba de ir hace unos minutos- sabrá del milagro que está creciendo en su interior, y yo...yo no puedo estar para que ella me lo diga, porque me será más difícil irme de aquí._

_Tengo que partir, hijo. Tengo que hacerlo por el bien de la persona que más amo en este mundo: tu mamá. Pero ahora, más que nunca, sé que también debo hacerlo por ti, pequeño._

_Me están persiguiendo; a todos los que son como yo, en realidad. Mamá no lo sabe, pero no puedo decírselo: eso la expondría a un peligro mayor. Me persiguen por mi sangre; una sangre "impura", según dicen los que tienen poder. Me persiguen y tratarán de hacerme daño donde más duela: mi familia. Están por todas partes, los persecutores. Ya no sabes en quién confiar. Una equivocación puede costarte la vida...o la cordura, como le sucedió tristemente a dos jóvenes que luchaban contra quienes nos persiguen._

_Estoy seguro que nacerás con un don. Te sentirás confuso al principio, no sabrás explicar eso extraño que sientes correr por tus venas, y yo no estaré allí para explicarte lo que te pasa. Lo lamento, hijo, no te das una idea de cuánto lamento no poder estar junto a ti en esos momentos; pero no puedo arriesgarme, no cuando tu vida y la de tu madre están en juego._

_No puedo asegurarte que regresaré. No puedo, porque no sé lo que pasará con esta guerra que está acabando con todos. Esta guerra despiadada que me roba la felicidad de ser padre, justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarla con las manos. Pero haré todo lo posible por volver, hijo. Haré lo que sea para que, si esta guerra acaba algún día, pueda encontrarte y explicarte el verdadero motivo de mi marcha. Para recuperar el tiempo perdido._

_Pero si lees esto...si lo lees, entonces será porque yo ya no podré regresar. Esta carta está protegida por un hechizo: sólo podrás encontrarla cuando sientas la necesidad de partir, cuando sepas que este mundo ya no es seguro para ti, cuando comprendas que debes abandonar a mamá, antes de que ella se convierta en el blanco de los persecutores: en un blanco como tú. Cuando sientas la misma desesperación que siento yo, ahora. _

_Toda guerra llega a su fin. La desolación que nos provoca ser parte de ella, aún contra nuestra voluntad, nos hace creer que la batalla nunca culminará, pero toda guerra siempre llega a su final. Lo que nunca acaba es el odio. El odio que destruye, mata y divide es infinito, es parte de la historia de este mundo. Y es el motor de toda maldita guerra. Siempre existirá la posibilidad de que se desate una nueva lucha._

_Si lees esto, será porque esta guerra que me obliga a irme aún no ha terminado... o porque les ha hecho creer a todos que se ha ido, para resucitar más tarde y atraparlos desprevenidos. O quizá el hombre haya inventado otra causa estúpida para volver a pelear._

_Realmente deseo que no leas esta carta. Quiero ser yo quien te diga por qué me fui._

_Cuida a mamá, hijo mío. Cuídala, escríbele a menudo cuando estés en el colegio para que no se sienta sola, y bríndale todo el amor que yo ya no le puedo dar..._

_No los estoy abandonando, pequeño. Yo sólo soy un hombre desesperado que lo único que quiere es salvarlos, a ti y a mamá. Porque son lo que más amo; más que a la vida misma._

_Cuídate._

_Robert Thomas._

Dean Thomas dobló cuidadosamente el pergamino-amarillento, por el paso de los años-, lo besó y luego lo guardó en su mochila.

Antes de partir, miró por última vez el sótano oculto hasta entonces, hasta que unas chispas violetas le revelaron su existencia, justo después de haber tomado la decisión de irse.

Se secó las lágrimas y, con los ojos rojos, salió de casa, con la esperanza de algún día poder regresar.

**N/A: **¿Adivinaron quién era antes de llegar al final? No sabemos nada del padre de Dean en los libros, sólo que abandonó a su mujer y su hijo. Por declaraciones de JK, sabemos que se fue por los mortífagos y no le dijo nada a su mujer para protegerla...algunas fuentes dicen que los mortífagos querían que él se uniera a ellos, pero el Sr. Thomas se negó y por eso lo mataron. Como nada está dicho en tinta y papel (osea: en los libros), decidí cambiar un poquito la historia; por eso el papá de Dean le dice que lo siguen por ser un sangre impura. Me pareció que así se podría dar una identificación más estrecha entre padre e hijo.

Hecha esta aclaración, quiero agradecerle a _LilaSnape_ por dejarme un review, gracias preciosa! Y a _ Mereween_ y _.mm _por agregar a favoritos...Pero sé que más gente pasa por aquí, así que mis lectores fantasmas, les pido encarecidamente que dejen reviews! Vamos, no es un esfuerzo muuy grande, escriban y cuéntenme lo que quieran. Los reviews inspiran a escribir más, dan ganas de hacerlo. Si una recibe poquitos, la musa se atora, jeje. Saludos!


	8. Goodbye everybody, I've got to go

"_No hace solamente la guerra el que se halla en el campo"_

**Séneca**

**Goodbye everybody, I've got to go**

Cuando Narcissa Black entró al dormitorio de su hermana sin avisar, se encontró con la imagen de Andrómeda metiendo a toda prisa su ropa y demás pertenencias dentro del baúl que cada año se llevaba a Hogwarts.

-¿Qué haces?

Andrómeda se sobresaltó un poco, pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente. Volteó a verla y a Narcissa le pareció ver sus ojos levemente vidriosos.

-Me voy.

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé. Sólo me voy de aquí.

Narcissa estaba escandalizada.

-Espera, ¿te vas con el sucio hijo de muggles?

Andrómeda se irguió en toda su estatura y le espetó con dureza:

-No vuelvas a llamarlo así. La próxima vez que lo hagas, te coseré la boca con magia y nunca más podrás abrir tu maldito morro.

La menor de las hermanas Black se quedó de piedra. Solía pelearse con Andrómeda muchísimas veces –_siempre-_, pero a la hora de atacar elegían los insultos más finos e ingeniosos para hacerse daño, y no palabrotas sacadas de los cantineros de Cabeza de Puerco.

Pero no era el momento de discutir sobre la selección de insultos. Nunca había visto a su hermana tan decidida como lo estaba ahora. _Definitivamente iba a irse_, y esa decisión parecía irrevocable.

-Espera...Drómeda...-carraspeó para alejar el temblor de su voz; _¿por qué de repente se sentía nerviosa?_- No puedes estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

Andrómeda no respondió enseguida. Se tomó su tiempo para terminar de acomodar un par de túnicas púrpuras en su baúl, se ató la larga y lacia cabellera negra en una cola de caballo, y se abrochó su capa de viaje.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Cissy.-la miró fijamente durante unos segundos y luego le preguntó: - Dime, ¿tú qué harías en mi lugar?

-¿En tu lugar?- preguntó confusa.

-Sí, en_ mí_ lugar: en el lugar de una Black, sangre pura, que sale con un hijo de muggles. Una hija ignorada por sus padres, qué sólo la miran para dejarle en claro que están decepcionados de ella. Una nieta que ha sido borrada de un estúpido árbol genealógico por sus abuelos. El lugar de una chica que tiene que aguantarse el repudio de sus _propias hermanas_. ¿Qué harías en mi maldito lugar, Narcissa?

-Dejaría de salir con Ted Tonks. Y haría lo que sé que tengo que hacer para que mi familia se sintiera orgullosa de mí- respondió secamente.

Andrómeda suspiró, abatida. Meneó la cabeza y colocó sus manos en su cintura. Parecía cansada.

-Es por esto que me voy, Narcissa. Soporté que me escupieran en el colegio, que me empujaran y me insultaran aquellos que supuestamente eran mis amigos. Pero no puedo soportar más que mi propia familia me trate así. No puedo vivir bajo el mismo techo que personas que idolatran exactamente todo lo que yo odio.

Una explosión suave en el salón de los Black rompió el tenso silencio que se había instalado entre las dos hermanas. Inmediatamente, una voz femenina se hizo oír.

-Cissy, ¿dónde estás? Tendrás que agradecer de rodillas a tu querida hermana. Planeé una cita doble para este viernes: tú y Lucius,y yo y Rodolphus, en el salón de Madame Ágatha...

Bellatrix Black cerró la boca y compuso una mueca de desprecio cuando entró en el cuarto de Andrómeda. Miró la escena que se le presentaba y ató cabos rápidamente.

-Veo que ya te vas- le dijo secamente a Andrómeda. Ésta no le respondió, por lo que Bellatrix continuó- Una decisión sabia; la única que has hecho en tu vida.

Andrómeda se mantuvo callada, mientras ataba los cordones de sus botas, decidida a no mirar a sus hermanas. Narcissa, en cambio, se giró alarmada hacia Bellatrix.

-Bella, tienes que detenerla. Está haciendo una locura; se arrepentirá. Se va con ese Tonks, Bella; no podemos dejar que...

-¿Pero qué tonterías dices, hermana? Esta traidora a la sangre no merece pisar el mismo suelo que nosotras. ¡Cállate, Narcissa!- gritó, cuando vio que estaba a punto de interrumpirla- Las ovejas negras manchan al rebaño. Ella- señaló despectivamente a Andrómeda, que se estaba colocando sus guantes- hizo sufrir mucho a nuestros padres, Narcissa; lo mejor que puede hacer es irse de aquí. Los traidores no tienen cabida en nuestras vidas.

Narcissa no dijo nada. Tenía los labios apretados, formando una delgada línea. Nadie se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos.

-Bueno, ya no tengo que hacer más nada aquí. En unas...-miró su reloj- en unas tres horas voy a ser mayor de edad, así que no tiene sentido esperar más.

Andrómeda sujetó con firmeza el baúl, dio unos pasos hasta el centro de su enorme cuarto _– ya no es tu cuarto; ya no es tu hogar_- y se detuvo allí, no muy segura de lo que iba a decir.

_¿Cómo despedirse de personas que desean su partida?_

-Yo...-tragó saliva, carraspeó, volvió a cerrar la boca. _Siempre tan decidida, Andrómeda Black, y ahora no sabes qué decir-_ No creo que sea posible, pero yo...espero que algún día se den cuenta de lo que están haciendo- y lo dijo mirando directamente a Narcissa.

Esperó y Narcissa sabía que esos tres segundos de incertidumbre que le estaba dando su hermana eran la oportunidad de decir _¡No te vayas, Drómeda! ¡Yo no soy como los demás de esta maldita familia!_

Pero Narcissa no dijo nada.

Andrómeda Black salió de la habitación con la cabeza en alto, para no regresar nunca jamás.

A Narcissa le pareció oír un sollozo antes de que la puerta de calle de la mansión se cerrara con brusquedad.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Algún comentario? ¿Qué opinan de las Black? ¿Saben de dónde tomé el título de este capítulo? Lo que sea lo puedes decir dándole al "review this chapter". =) Nos vemos en la próxima viñeta!


	9. Venganza Perpetua

"_Ojo por ojo, y el mundo acabará ciego"_

**Gandhi**

**Venganza Perpetua**

_- ¡Te dije que esperaras a sacar la basura hasta la noche, imbécil!_

_-Cállate, vieja loca. Yo saco mí basura cuando quiero. Y por el amor de dios, nunca más salgas con esa redecilla en la cabeza._

Antonin Dolohov se revolvió inquieto entre las sábanas,_ muy_ molesto. Odiaba a sus vecinos. Odiaba el olor putrefacto que se colaba por las ventanas de su monoambiente. Odiaba al vecindario muggle donde vivía. Pero sobre todo, odiaba a la miseria en la que se había convertido su vida.

Apartó las mantas de un manotón, sabiendo de antemano que la batalla contra el insomnio estaba perdida. Sus vecinos de enfrente continuaban gritándose todo tipo de cosas menos palabras cariñosas, por lo que iba a ser difícil lograr el "clima adecuado" para dormir una buena siesta.

Bebió de un sorbo el contenido entero de una botella de agua: tenía demasiada sed. ¿Qué temperatura haría? El calor parecía magnificarse en su diminuta vivienda.

_Eres mago, qué diablos_, pensó, y rebuscó entre el motón de ropa sucia acumulada en un rincón del suelo, hasta que encontró su varita, de madera astillada y muy, muy gastada.

-_¡Aguamenti!- _exclamó, apuntando con la varita a la bañera de metal oxidado, ubicada a la izquierda de su cama.

El hechizo falló: en vez de llenarse de agua, la bañera quedó repleta de excrementos.

-¿¡Pero qué mierda...? _¡Evanesco_! ¡_Evanesco_, he dicho, maldita vara!

La tina de baño se iba llenando más y más de lo que parecía ser bosta de caballo, y el olor a podrido se intensificaba a cada segundo.

_¿Qué sucedía con su varita? _

Toc, toc, toc

_¿Y ahora quién viene a joderme?_

Pensó que a lo mejor era el viejo quisquilloso del piso de arriba, que venía a quejarse por el mal olor que a estas alturas ya debía estar recorriendo todo el edificio. Dolohov guardó silencio, esperando a que quien viniera a molestarlo se cansara de esperar y se fuera.

-Sé que estás ahí dentro, Antonin. Ábreme.

El aludido sintió recorrer un escalofrío en su columna vertebral. Conocía esa voz que arrastraba las palabras al hablar. Pero, ¿qué hacía él allí?

-Te dije que me abras. No soporto estar más tiempo del necesario en esta cochambre de muggles.

Todavía perplejo, Dolohov caminó hasta la desvencijada puerta y abrió.

El soberbio rostro de Lucius Malfoy lo miraba con sorna. Entró al lugar sin esperar invitación. Con un movimiento de varita cerró de un golpe seco la puerta. Antonin se sobresaltó; hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba cerca de alguien que practicaba magia.

Malfoy inspeccionó con ojos fríos el desorden del lugar, deteniéndose en la bañera recubierta de excremento. Arrugó instintivamente la nariz.

-Vaya. Qué grato espectáculo.

-No lo hice yo.- farfulló a la defensiva Dolohov, cuyas mejillas estaban rojas- Es mi varita, no sé có...

La risa de Lucius lo interrumpió.

-¿Tu varita, Antonin? Esa no es tu varita.

Su interlocutor quedó confuso ante tal declaración -¿Qué dices? No te entiendo, Malfoy.

-Claro, ¿cómo vas a entenderme si ni siquiera sabes distinguir tu propia varita de una que es falsa?

-¿Pero cómo...?

-Fácil, Dolohov. La adquirí en Sortilegios Weasley; un producto fantástico, ¿verdad? Pero, vuelvo a preguntarte, ¿cómo vas a saber eso si tampoco te diste cuenta de que yo no soy Lucius Malfoy?

Dolohov, alarmado, estiró el brazo para tomar un cuchillo que reposaba sobre su mesita de luz, pero un _Expelliarmus _hizo volar al arma blanca lejos de los dedos nerviosos de Dolohov.

-No te muevas- le espetó fríamente el falso Malfoy.

-¿Quién eres?

-Te daré una pista de quién soy. Pero, antes, vamos asegurarnos de que no hagas ninguna estupidez- apuntó con su varita a Dolohov y de ella salieron un par de cuerdas que maniataron de pies a cabeza al robusto cuerpo de Antonin. Éste cayó al piso con un ruido sordo y creció su desesperación.

-Sólo mírame y tal vez te des cuenta de quién soy.

El agresor cerró los ojos, con expresión concentrada, y movió extrañamente su nariz y mentón. Y entonces, comenzó a transformarse. Cada movimiento espasmódico de su rostro iba acompañado de una modificación en su anatomía. El pelo rubio se fue acortando hasta pegársele a la nuca, se oscureció y enruló un poco; los ojos grises ya no eran de ese color, sino que se volvieron de un negro intenso, y la pálida piel se convirtió en morena. Empequeñeció unos metros, pero sus hombros se ensancharon un poco.

Antonin Dolohov se encontraba frente a un joven de unos veinte años, al cual nunca había visto en su vida.

-¿No me reconoces todavía?- le preguntó el extraño. Antonin negó con la cabeza y el joven prosiguió:- Ahora te darás cuenta.

Volvió a contraer la cara y el pelo del joven fue mutando en distintos colores, uno tras otro: verde, azul, fucsia, rojo, violeta, rosa...

Abrió los ojos y, al toparse con la mirada aún confusa de Dolohov, los cerró nuevamente y se concentró en una nueva mutación. Unas garras grandes como garfios le crecieron donde antes estaban sus uñas, y también rompieron la tela de sus zapatillas, alcanzando varios centímetros de largo. Unos colmillos se abrieron paso desde el interior de su boca y la piel se volvió de una tonalidad grisácesea. Un pelaje espeso fue cubriendo poco a poco las partes visibles de su cuerpo.

La bestia emitió un aullido escalofriante. Antonin estaba mudo del asombro y del miedo que le provocaba verla.

-Vamos, ¿aún no sabes quién soy?

Entonces, repentinamente, el rostro de Dolohov se iluminó de comprensión.

_cabellos de colores... hombres lobos...metamorfomago..._

-Sí, soy Ted Lupin- se reveló finalmente el visitante, volviendo a su fisonomía original.- El hijo de Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin. Muertos por tu culpa- le tembló la voz al decir esto. Ya no parecía tan seguro y confiado como se había mostrado al principio.

Dolohov soltó una risa amarga.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Nunca me olvido de mis muertos.

Ted Lupin agitó la varita con furia y a Dolohov se le escapó un grito de dolor: las cuerdas se habían ceñido aún más a su cuerpo, apretándolo.

-Tú los mataste.

-Sí, ¿contento? ¿A qué demo...? ¡aaah!

Volvió a mover la varita y Dolohov se retorció en el suelo.

-¿Contento? ¿Cómo crees que voy a estar contento? ¡Los has matado! ¡Ni siquiera pude conocerlos! ¡Y otros infelices como tú hicieron lo mismo, arruinando a muchas familias! ¿Cómo mierda puedes pensar que estoy contento? ¡Ahora sí lo estoy, mira!

Ted Lupin realizó un complicado movimiento de muñeca, y las cuerdas que rodeaban a Dolohov se colorearon de un tono cobre: parecían arder.

Antonin gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Las cuerdas quemaban demasiado.

-¿A qué...a qué vienes, pequeño?- dijo entrecortadamente, pero sin perder el tono irónico- ¿Vienes a vengarte? Qué valiente muchachito. Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti, ¿sabes? Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces de una jodida vez y terminas con este trámite? Vamos, siéntete héroe por un rato, como tu maldito padrino.

-Los mataste...

-¡Qué esperas, pedazo de híbrido! ¡Igual que tus padres! No esperaba menos de un engendro como tú...

-Mataste a mis padres...

- ¡Deja de decir lo mismo!

- Mataste a...

-¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! Mátame, no me importa; ¿crees que le tengo miedo a la muerte? Tú sí, por lo visto, eres un cobarde. Mátame, no me interesa vivir, desde que mi Señor se ha ido este mundo no ha hecho más que convertirse en pura mierda. ¡Mátame de una vez, maldita sea!

-Mataste a mis padres...mataste... ¡Los mataste!- Los ojos de Teddy Lupin estaban a esas alturas llorosos, pero no dejaba de mirar fijamente al hombre tendido en el suelo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Deja de repetirlo! ¡Mátame de una puta vez! ¡HAZLO YA!

-No. – replicó el otro con firmeza, algo más calmo- No voy a darte ese gusto. No te lo mereces.

-¿Cómo...?

-Si te mato, dejarás de sufrir. Es como si te durmieras y no despertaras nunca más. Te busqué por muchos años, Dolohov; te busqué desde que supe que eras el asesino de mis padres y estabas suelto, viviendo impunemente a pesar de todos los crímenes que has hecho. No voy hacértelo fácil, Dolohov. Tu lugar es Azkaban y allí es donde te llevaré.

Los ojos de Dolohov se desorbitaron de pánico y terror.

-No...no puedes...no...

-Sí puedo. Un destacamento de aurors viene en camino.

-¡Eres un cobarde! Mátame, por favor...

Ted Lupin negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No mereces morir. Mereces pudrirte en la cárcel por el resto de tu vida. Yo no soy un asesino, Dolohov. Sólo quiero hacer justicia.

* * *

Muuchas gracias por los reviews a Agus y lizblack! Se los agradezco mucho chicas, me alegro que les guste la historia, y espero que sigan leyendo y comentando!

Leyeron? Qué les pareció? Sabían que era Teddy antes de que Dolohov se diera cuenta? Cualquier comentario, duda, crítica, lo-que-sea, lo puedes hacer dejando un REVIEW.

Saludos!


	10. 23 de Diciembre

"_El diccionario de la guerra lo han hecho los diplomáticos, los militares y los gobernantes. Deberían corregirlo los que regresan de las trincheras, las viudas, los huérfanos, los médicos y los poetas" _

**Arthur Schnitzler**

**23 de Diciembre**

En la aldea de Bachevo hacía un frío tremendo y visceral, que calaba hondo y profundo en cada habitante, durante todos los inviernos. Su abuelo, que había permanecido los ochenta años de su existencia en esa aldea de Razlog, le había jurado que el clima siempre había sido igual allí: los veranos demasiado cortos y los inviernos terribles y despiadados. Mientras que en el resto del país el clima parecía mutar a medida que pasaban los años, las temperaturas se mantenían constantes en Bachevo. Pero el tiempo no era la única constante de la aldea: la población reducida, las cabañas con árboles navideños mágicamente blancos, las dos horas de siesta sagrada, el eterno olor a chocolate caliente que parecía emanar cada hogar...siempre que sus padres le dejaban visitar a su abuelo en vacaciones, se encontraba con las mismas cosas.

Le gustaba Bachevo. Le gustaba porque su abuelo le contaba historias de terror que le ponían los pelos de punta y le garantizaban pesadillas seguras por diez noches seguidas; le gustaba porque después de ayudarlo a encerar el piso le regalaba chocolates en forma de banderita de su patria, le gustaba porque el olor a pan casero que despedía el fogón era el aroma más maravilloso que jamás hubiese percibido, tan distinto al choque de olores tóxicos en su Sofía natal. Y le gustaba aquél lugar, sobre todo, por las excursiones que daba con su abuelo Anton en el bosquecito situado a las afueras de la aldea. Sólo que en los últimos años, a su abuelo no parecía gustarle mucho la idea de caminar entre los pinos y buscar rocas con formas curiosas. _Mis huesos ya están gastados, niño_, le decía. Y tampoco le gustaba que su nieto fuera solo, de ninguna manera.

-Tengo nueve años, abuelo. Ya soy mayor.

-Tonterías. Eres grande para internarte solo en ese bosque del demonio pero no para lavarte los calzones, ¿eh?

Pero aquél 23 de diciembre, Víktor Krum había logrado lo que hasta el momento parecía imposible: convencer a su abuelo para dar una vuelta por el bosque, después de cinco años de su última excursión, y por primera vez solo, sin compañía de Anton. Víktor tenía trece años y era un chico decidido con espesas cejas y brazos anchos. Quizá porque el niño era incansable y todos los años venía con la misma cantaleta de quiero-ir-al-bosque, o porque ya tenía el aspecto de alguien capaz de defenderse por su cuenta, sea como sea, esa tarde que parecía –extrañamente- más fría que cualquier otra tarde de otro 23 de diciembre que Anton pudiera recordar, el abuelo, finalmente, cedió ante las súplicas de su nieto y lo dejó partir. Pero...

-En media hora tienes que volver.

-Está bien.

-No te desvíes hacia la ruta.

-No lo voy hacer.

-Si te mueres de inanición o congelado, ten la decencia de avisar sobre el paradero de tu cuerpo.

-Por supuesto.

-No sigas los consejos de nadie que no sea de esta aldea...

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡No soy idiota, abuelo!

-...tampoco te fíes de Eleonor, esa vieja me dijo que me devolvería mis diez knuts pero nunca lo hizo...

-¿Terminaste?

-Una última cosa. Es la más importante, muchacho. Si oyes explosiones, ves rayos verdes cerca de la carretera o si llegas a ver _ese _símbolo tallado en algún tronco, dejas todo y te vienes corriendo para aquí.

-Abuelo, no pasará nada. _Ellos_ nunca vinieron aquí, y tampoco lo harán. Bachevo está alejado de todo y de pura suerte figura en el mapa. No se les ocurriría venir atacar _aquí._

-Estás equivocado, Víktor. En estos tiempos, ningún lugar es seguro.

Víktor salió de la cabaña con la cabeza gacha, un poco desanimado por el último comentario de Anton. Cuando llegó al bosque, sin embargo, el rostro se le iluminó. Se maravilló al comprobar que el bosque también era una de esas cosas que nunca cambiaban en Bachevo: cinco años habían pasado, pero los pinos seguían igual de encimados que antes, el sauce que se erguía señorial en medio del bosque tenía los mismos vericuetos en la madera que Víktor podía recordar, y las piedras...las piedras brillaban a montones en el suelo, desperdigadas en torno a los troncos, como si fueran prolongaciones de las raíces. Víktor llenó la bolsa que había llevado con piedras de todos los colores y tamaños. La media hora se le pasó volando y, con resignación, se dispuso a regresar.

Iba silbando y cantando Lucy in the sky with Diamond en búlgaro (su primo se la había traducido y obligado a memorizársela...Víktor le hizo caso sólo para que dejara de molestar, con la consiguiente consecuencia de que después no pudo desprenderse de la melodía nunca más), pensando en qué roca le mostraría primero a su abuelo, para tratar de impresionarlo, cuando unas chispas rojas iluminaron el cielo al tiempo que una explosión no muy potente se oía. Inmediatamente, Anton salió de su cabaña y casi se desinfla del alivio al ver a su nieto allí, a pocos metros de distancia, parado en medio del camino para mirar extrañado al cielo.

-¡Entra, Víktor!- y corrió rengueando, con el bastón a cuestas, hasta llegar a su nieto para agarrarlo por el brazo y tirar de él.

-¿Qué sucede abuelo?

-¡Están viniendo, están viniendo! Maldita sea, yo sabía que iba a llegar este día.

Una vez adentro cerró la puerta y pronunció un hechizo para sellarla. La mirada que le dirigió al girar frente a él nunca se le olvidará.

-Escucha, Víktor, escucháme con atención porque no hay tiempo. Tienes que obedecerme, prométeme que pase lo que pase me obedecerás...

-Pero...

-No, no, no. No puede haber peros. Niño, tienes que bajar por la puerta trampa que está debajo de la alfombra de tu habitación. Recorre todo el pasadizo subterráneo y hazlo rápido; es largo, te tomará varios minutos...

-¡No!

-¡Cállate! Tienes que hacerlo Víktor. El pasadizo te llevará a un cobertizo abandonado, lleno de trasladores. Tienes que agarrar un saxo oxidado, que está guardado en el primer estante del único armario que hay. Eso te llevará a casa de tus padres...

-¡Vienes conmigo!

-No, niño, tendrás que hacerlo solo. Estoy muy viejo para correr, te haré perder el tiempo...

-¡NO!

De pronto, una serie de estallidos interminables se comenzaron a oír. Estaban llegando.

-¡Corre, vete, no hay tiempo que perder!- Víktor estaba temblando y lo tomaba por los hombros, rogándole que se fuera con él- ¡No puedo irme contigo! ¡Tienes que entenderlo! Si me voy contigo, no podremos escapar, ¿entiendes? Yo los entretendré lo más que pueda mientras tú huyes...Víktor, por favor, debes irte, ellos intentarán destruir la casa, y tú tienes que escapar antes de que descubran el pasadizo o prendan fuego todo...Antes de que acaben con la aldea.

El niño no podía articular palabra. Y lloraba. Lloraba como jamás lo había hecho, con más intensidad que nunca pero en silencio, sin separar los labios temblorosos fuertemente cerrados.

Su abuelo lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta su habitación. Se agachó como pudo, corrió la alfombra y levantó con esfuerzo las tablas gastadas. Entonces, se volvió hacia su nieto.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que fuimos por primera vez al bosque? Nos agarró la tormenta y tú te pusiste a temblar de miedo. Yo te llevé hasta el sauce y dije que te metieras por el hueco del tronco, ¿te acuerdas? Cabías sólo tú y no querías entrar porque yo iba a quedar fuera. Tienes que acordarte, Víktor. Yo te dije que nada malo me iba a suceder y nada malo sucedió. Debes confiar en mi otra vez, Víktor.

-No-no...

-Sí. Debes hacerlo. Nada malo me sucederá. Esto no es más que un hasta luego, niño. Cuando crezcas y seas viejo como yo, te llegará la hora y nos volveremos a ver, Víktor. Nos volveremos a ver.

Como cuando tenía tres años, Anton Krum le acarició la mejilla a su nieto y lo empujó suavemente -al interior de un tronco, antes; a la oscuridad del pasadizo, ahora-. Lo último que vio antes de que cerrara las tablas fue la sonrisa llorosa de su abuelo.

Cada 23 de diciembre, Víktor Krum vuela en su escoba hasta la ruta número 25, y permanece parado a un costado, mirando hacia los terrenos descampados, donde se encontraba Bachevo, antes que los seguidores de Grindelwald acabaran con la aldea por completo, matando familias y quemando cabañas.

Nadie lo sabe, pero es que desde ese fatídico día, Víktor no podría quitarse jamás ese gesto hosco que permanecería grabado en su rostro para siempre.

**

* * *

****N/A:** No tengo perdón por estos tres- ¡tres!- meses sin publicar. Estuve complicada con los tiempos, pero también la musa estuvo complicada. Se fue y no quería volver. No sé si a estas alturas mis pocas fieles lectoras seguirán esperando una publicación; pero si lo estaban esperando, ojalá que esto que subí les guste, se los dedico a ustedes por sus bellos comentarios: Agus, lizblack, y a ti Ilisia Brongar, por ese precioso review que me dejaste y no pude contestar...Ahora estoy en algo así como de vacaciones (no son vacaciones completas, pero algo que se le parece), por lo que voy aprovechar el tiempo y tratar de volcar en palabras varias ideas que tengo en mente (una de ellas, un Remus/Tonks como pediste, niña), así que iré actualizando en la medida que vaya escribiendo...No prometo que sea pronto, pero tampoco me tardaré demasiado, sólo el tiempo que me lleve escribir una viñeta decente, je. Y a los demás, lectores fantasmas que han pasado por aquí, por favor: ¡Dejen su huella! Ya sea en forma de tomatazos o avada kedavras, como sea! Bueno, después de haber escrito la nota de autor más larga del mundo, no los molesto más. Nos vemos en la próxima viñeta! =D


	11. Potterwatch

"_La guerra es el arte de destruir a los hombres, la política es el arte de engañarlos"._

**Parménides De Elea**

**Potterwatch**

-¡Queridos oyentes, bienvenidos a nuestra tercera transmisión...!

-¡Guau, transmisión número tres! Si fueran otras las circunstancias, podríamos tener auspiciantes publicitarios.

-Pero las guerras no facturan bien...por lo menos, para los buenos.

-Así que el propósito de este programa, magos y brujas, no es ganar dinero.

-Exacto, Gragea Roja. Nuestro objetivo es informarlos y hacerlos pensar.

-¿Lograremos eso?

-Lo primero, seguro. Lo segundo, lo dudo. Si la mayoría de los magos pensaría, no estaríamos en guerra, ¿no?

-¿Quieres ahuyentar a los oyentes, Espadín? No necesitamos de sponsors, ¡¿Pero sin espectadores para qué diablos haremos esto?

-Tranquilo G. Todo está fríamente calculado. Dije unas pocas palabras con la intención de despertar la ira en Gragea y lo conseguí. ¿Vieron qué fácil puede ser manipular a alguien? Nosotros, ciudadanos de la comunidad mágica, estamos expuestos constante y sistemáticamente al control y la manipulación de cualquiera, especialmente de los medios de comunicación y grupos sociales más poderosos.

-A ver, si El Profeta nos asegura que los mortífagos fabrican ropa interior marca tenebrosa, que proporciona la inmortalidad a quien la viste, ¿estás diciendo que llegaríamos a creerles e incluso iríamos a buscar una tienda que la venda?

-Dicho mediante una serie de rodeos, con las palabras y modos adecuados, valiéndose de estrategias de persuasión... podríamos creer lo de los calzones, sí señor. Y esto no lo digo sin fundamento; lo afirman unos especialistas _muggles_: los psopólogos.

-_Psicópolos._

-Pues eso. Ahora bien, ¿cómo defendernos de éstos atentados a nuestro intelecto? ¿Cómo saber cuándo una noticia es verdadera y cuándo falsa? ¿Qué hacer para evitar que manipulen nuestras pequeñas e insignificantes mentes con miedo?

-Hay que limpiarse los oídos con un hechizo de limpieza casero y dejar de caminar a ciegas. Si a usted le dicen que sus vecinos se fueron de vacaciones a Alaska, no lo crea. A menos que tengan por fetiche a los esquimales, sus vecinos no se han tomado unas repentinas vacaciones en familia, _no_. Han intervenido los mortífagos.

-Si le afirman que Snape ya no tiene más caspa,_ desconfíe_. No pensamos que llegaría a ser director de Hogwarts y sin embargo lo es, ¿verdad?

-Y si le aseguran que el Ministerio de la Magia es el sitio más feliz del mundo...

-_¡Mentira!_

-Ése lugar es Honeydukes.

-Por otra parte, Voldy no sólo se vale de los periódicos, las políticas, el sapo sarnoso de Umbridge y los peludos mortífagos...Voldy también recurre a la moda para tratar de dominarnos.

-¿Le gustan los tatuajes? Perfecto, hágase el que le apetezca, pero diríjase al local número diez del Callejon Diagon...

- ¡Y no deje que Bellatrix Lestrange le ofrezca tatuarle gratis una calavera en el brazo!

-Además, las marcas tenebrosas no combinan con la ropa.

-Lo fundamental es la actitud de alerta permanente. No deje de lado toda protección que crea necesaria para usted y su familia...

-Desconfíe hasta de su inodoro...

-...y realice las preguntas de rigor a cada supuesto miembro de la familia antes de ingresar a su casa. Recuerde que un impostor puede hacerse pasar por su abuelita con un poco de poción multijugos.

-No le gustaría descubrir que su abuelita le quiere hincar un diente, ¿verdad?

-Hablando de Greyback... no le lancen un _Desmaius _a todo pobre perro que hallen en la calle. Magos, brujas y elfos, sólo hay algo que delata al verdadero Fenrir: el olor a un cargamento de bombas fétidas condimentadas con sarro.

-Repasemos. Aprenda la Aparición conjunta para casos de emergencia...

-Idee contraseñas para comunicarse con sus conocidos y evitar infiltraciones...

-No compre El Profeta: es una pérdida de dinero. Si le pican los Galleons en el bolsillo, gástelo en un par de botellitas de Lord Kakadura, ¡son efectivas!

-Proteja a sus vecinos _muggles._

-No confíe en alguien demasiado obsesionado con su Estatus de sangre. No es un vampiro; es algo mucho peor: ¡un amiguito del Lord!

-Y si usted cree que es mejor que un hijo de muggles porque tiene la sangre pura, entonces perdió el tiempo escuchándonos...

-Congele su perfecta sangre pura para que nadie la contamine...

-... ¡y deje de sintonizar el dial!

-Nos vemos en la próxima, amigos. La contraseña será "A cabello de Snape...

-...buen shampoo!"

-Aunque a mí me gustaba "A quien nos escucha, Merlín lo ayuda"...

-¡Adiós!

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Aclaraciones: los dos últimos refranes corresponden a los originales "A mal tiempo, buena cara" y "A quien madruga, Dios lo ayuda". Fred es "Espadín" y, como en el libro no aparece ningún apodo, me inventé "Gragea Roja" para referirme a George.

Esta viñeta va para **Herm Black**: me pediste algo de los gemelos Weasley y ¿cómo escribir de ellos sin un par de -intentos- de chistes? Espero que te guste, niña! Espero haberte arrancado al menos una sonrisa, porque sé que no soy buena con esto de los chistes xD ¡Te agradezco de corazón todos esos comentarios que me alegraron el día! Dan ganas renovadas de seguir escribiendo y publicando después de recibir reviews como los tuyos! Estoy pensando futuras viñetas con los personajes que pediste. Y gracias **Agus**, sos mi lectora fiel je!


	12. Las heridas que no se van

"_La guerra sólo comprueba una cosa: que el ser humano sigue siendo un inhumano". _

**Anónimo**

**Las heridas que no se van**

Después de convivir dieciséis años juntos, hay cosas de tu familia a las que te puedes acostumbrar. Te puedes acostumbrar a las muecas de suficiencia que pone papá cada vez que te gana una nueva partida de ajedrez. Puedes tolerar el humor de perros que pesca tu hermana mayor durante los dos meses que preceden a una mesa de exámenes. Incluso puedes soportar estoicamente la manía de tu madre de mantener tu cuarto limpio y ordenado, sin morir de la desesperación por ello. Pero hay algo que te esperas con terror, algo que sucede todos los años y, sin embargo, nunca ocurre en una fecha precisa. Algo que presenciaste por primera vez a tus nueve años y algo que te gustaría olvidar... pero no puedes. No puedes porque la imagen de tu madre -siempre fuerte y valiente- encogida en el suelo, temblando y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar lágrimas que parecían no tener ni comienzo ni fin, es una de las cosas más terribles que has presenciado en tu corta vida.

Te preguntas cómo hasta entonces no te diste cuenta. Cómo no te percataste de que mamá se escabullía disimuladamente al sótano, a su cuarto, al baño o a cualquier lugar donde nadie la pudiera encontrar, y permanecía allí por horas, con los labios tan apretados para no gritar que terminaba haciéndose daño y la sangre le corría por el mentón, con la piel más pálida de lo normal y _la_ expresión en su rostro...esa expresión de alguien que difícilmente volverá a ser feliz.

Recuerdas que cuando cumpliste siete años, tu madre desapareció por unos minutos. Al principio no te diste cuenta, ocupado como estabas en abrir los regalos del tío Harry. Pero después, pasada la emoción inicial por los guantes de guardián, descubriste que mamá ya no estaba detrás de ti. Y papá tampoco. Fuiste a la cocina, pero no había rastro de ellos. Subiste las escaleras, pensando que los encontrarías en su habitación, pero no: estaban en el baño, mamá acurrucada en el piso y papá arrodillado junto a ella, abrazándole y hablándole en voz baja. Por la puerta entreabierta espiaste, pensando que papá trataba de reconciliarse con ella, seguramente después de una pelea. Te acuerdas de manera difusa las palabras suaves de él, sus _Shh, tranquila amor, estás a salvo, ella no volverá...Nada te pasará; por favor, Hermione, vuelve a ser la que eras..._y papá no podía decir nada más porque de repente él también lloraba y se aferraba a su esposa como si fuera un salvavidas, y los dos temblaban juntos. Puedes recordar con claridad el miedo que te embargó en ese momento y tus _¡Papá! ¡Mamá! _entrecortados. Entonces, papá se levantó del suelo rápidamente y te cubrió con sus brazos, tratando de que no vieras a mamá. _No pasa nada, Hugo; mamá esta cansada, eso es todo...Ven, vamos a cortar el pastel. _Estuviste intranquilo durante los minutos siguientes, hasta que la viste: tu madre iba bajando con cuidado las escaleras, lentamente, y sonríes con tristeza al recordar que pensaste que se veía como una frágil princesa. Mamá te vio y se acercó, con una sonrisa en los labios y los brazos extendidos hacia ti. Corriste a su encuentro y ella te abrazó fuerte, mientras te decía _Lo siento, Hugo, perdóname. _Tú no sabías por qué te pedía perdón, y no se lo preguntaste. Siete años no eran suficientes para darte cabal cuenta del verdadero significado de lo que habías visto.

Con dos años más encima, finalmente, pudiste atar los cabos sueltos. Comprendiste por qué tu madre intentaba desaparecer todos los años, un día cualquiera, de un incierto mes. Entendiste por qué su mirada se volvía sombría y sonreía apenas, cuando lo consideraba estrictamente necesario. Supiste que estaba en uno de esos días cuando permanecía más callada de lo normal y no miraba a casi nadie a los ojos. Lo comprendiste todo cuando entraste a su habitación sin golpear, con Rose pisándote los talones para quitarte la escoba de papá que tú querías montar. Cuando abriste la puerta, la viste acostada de lado en la cama, una mano en el cuello y los ojos fijos en ninguna parte, en un mundo en el que seguramente no estabas tú, ni tu familia, ni _nadie_. Estaba blanca, _tan_ blanca, que si no hubiera sido porque su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de una agitada respiración, hubieras pensado que estaba muerta.

Esa tarde les contó todo, a ti y a Rose. Les habló de esa vez que ella pensó que no iba a volver a respirar. De la humillación que nunca pensó llegar a sufrir. Del dolor que le traspasó los huesos y llego hasta su ser para dejar una marca ahí, en lo más profundo de sí, y no irse nunca más. De la sensación de estar a un pasito de dejar a este mundo y de la angustia que le pinchaba en el pecho al no saber por qué, _por qué tanto daño, por qué tanta crueldad, Dios. _

Ahora, con dieciséis años, sabes que mamá sigue teniendo esos instantes oscuros. Sabes que tendrán que pasar muchos años más para que pueda superarlo, o quizá...quizá nunca lo pueda superar. Eres un adolescente pero ya entiendes que hay cosas que pueden hacer mella en ti, hechos que te dejan una hendidura en el corazón, como un cuchillo de plata que te corta y provoca una herida, no mortal, pero sí difícil de cicatrizar.

**

* * *

****N/A: **_Herm Black_, me pediste uno de Hermione: aquí está, no pude evitar hacerlo desde el POV de Hugo Weasley...Cuando pensé en Hermione, inmediatamente pensé en su tortura, y comencé a imaginarme la viñeta desde la visión de Hugo, no sé por qué. Ojalá te guste...Por otra parte, voy a recurrir a un nuevo método chantajista para atrapar más reviews: no volveré a publicar hasta tener al menos 5 comentarios más. ¡Vamos! Los que agregan en alertas al fic es para ver si me supero en desastre o porque les gusta la historia? Bueno, de todas maneras, si no llego a los cinco reviews, igual publicaré xD Pero me tardaré más! :P Espero que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad!


	13. Cicatrices

"_Combatirse a sí mismo es la guerra más difícil; vencerse a sí mismo es la victoria más bella"_

**Friedrich von Logau**

**Cicatrices**

El cuerpo de Remus John Lupin es un mapa de cicatrices. En gran parte de la superficie de su piel conserva huellas que son como una especie de recordatorio de todas las batallas que atravesó a lo largo de su vida; batallas ganadas y perdidas. Cuando Remus ingresó a Hogwarts, con un miedo sobrenatural y el temor a no ser aceptado bullendo en sus entrañas, tuvo una pequeña charla con Albus Dumbledore. La charla duró sólo unos pocos segundos; era una especie de bienvenida, pensó Remus, pero el director del colegio reparó en que el niño que tenía delante estiraba compulsivamente los puños de su camisa con la intención de tapar la mayor parte de sus brazos, y supo, inmediatamente, cuál era uno de los –muchos- temores del chico.

-No tema por sus cicatrices, Sr. Lupin. Algún día podrá sacarles provecho: yo tengo una en mi rodilla y es la réplica exacta del circuito de los subterráneos de Londres.

Remus no necesita mirarse al espejo para indicar con precisión qué historia se esconde detrás de cada trazo grabado en su piel. Las cicatrices que fueron el resultado de sus travesuras en el colegio le laten con calidez cada vez que se topa con una vieja fotografía de sus amigos, o cuando la profesora McGonagall, durante un alto en las reuniones de la Orden, lo regaña con añoranza por una antigua broma en especial (ayer, fue esa vez que pintaron de rojo y dorado a los cerdos alados que coronaban la entrada al castillo; mañana, será posiblemente la ocasión en la que llenaron de escregutos la Sala Común de Slytherin). Él sabe que a Minerva esos merodeos colegiales no le molestan en absoluto y que lo único que quiere es rememorar, con uno de sus ex alumnos, los pequeños trocitos de un tiempo que seguramente fue mejor. Pero las cicatrices que son testimonio de hechos menos felices, le queman en la piel. Son como delgadas líneas de un fuego que renace de las cenizas cuando la situación lo amerita. Abre El Profeta y cuando lee la noticia de la muerte de otra familia más, el corte que tiene en la nuca le arde, como si fuera ayer la vez en que se lastimó, después de salvar de milagro a los Montgomery, junto a James Potter cubriéndole la espalda y asegurándole _–garantizándole- _que todo iba a salir bien. Cada vez que Dora se queda mirando, sin prisa y sin pausa,la desgarbada firma de Ojoloco en el diploma que le dieron cuando se recibió de Auror, Remus no puede evitar sentir cómo los trazos en su epidermis laten con furia e impotencia, al recordar a los amigos que fueron quedando en el camino, compañeros de lucha que sufrieron en carne propia las atrocidades del mundo.

Las huellas de todo lo malo que le sucedió parecen doler siempre, ahora. Ahora que la historia se repite y hay una nueva generación que tiene la (mala) suerte de presenciar de cerca la maldad en todas y cada una de sus formas. Remus vive la mayor parte de sus días con la preocupación borboteándole en las venas y la angustia escalándole el pecho. Ama a Tonks y la odia, la odia por ser parte de ésta guerra, y se odia a sí mismo, _Remus Lupin_, porque no puede hacer nada para protegerla, no puede, no es capaz, no es suficiente para mantenerla a salvo porque ella –Dora- es, igual que él –Remus-, un peón en un gran juego de ajedrez macabro. _Cualquiera puede ser sacrificado._

Cuando su mujer lo despierta una mañana, con un reguero de besitos cortos por su pecho, calentando de manera agradable su piel, y le dice _Despierta, Remus _con emoción contenida en la voz, Remus abre los ojos y la ve, pero la _ve _de verdad, de forma limpia y clara, y sabe, antes que ella se lo diga con la sonrisa más bonita y sincera que le ha visto jamás, cuál es la noticia que va a darle.

-Estoy embarazada, Lunático.

Y a Remus todas las cicatrices le arden y llora, llora porque cada línea que recorre su cuerpo le recuerda que están en guerra, le recuerda que ya es la segunda vez, le recuerda que hay sangre y lucha y muerte, y no puede ser que sean padres, en _éste_ momento. ¿Cómo no pensaron en las consecuencias de traer al mundo a un ser frágil e indefenso, justo cuando dicho mundo se rompe en pedazos? Las heridas que fueron testigos de las batallas en las que perdió a sus amigos, a James y a Lily –le tiembla el labio-, a Sirius –le da un vuelco el estómago- y a tantos, tantos más, todas esas marcas que le quedaron después del sufrimiento lo transportan al pasado y le aseguran que serán más, que otros compañeros volverán a caer. Pero, son especialmente las magulladuras y los relieves que se dibujan en el torso y la cara (por encima de la ceja derecha) las que lo desesperan aún más ante la perspectiva de tener un hijo. Son el eterno resplandor de cada luna llena que vivió. Esas cicatrices en particular le traen a la mente un niño de ocho años con la vista fija en su padre, distante y lejano, a pesar de encontrarse a centímetros de distancia. Remus se ve a sí mismo después de haber sido mordido por un hombre lobo y sin comprender por qué su padre no lo miraba a la cara. Era la vergüenza, el dolor y la _culpa_, que él recién ahora puede comprender, encontrándose en la misma situación que su progenitor. Esta vez no se trata de la venganza de un hombre lobo, esta vez se trata de la posibilidad de transmitirle su condición a su propio hijo y _duele_, igual. Y duele más, todavía, porque sabe que si la criatura que se está gestando en su esposa tiene la suerte de no ser como él, tendrá que soportar el repudio de sus compañeros y de todo aquel que lo conozca, tendrá que sufrir la humillación que, según ciertas personas, le corresponde por ser hijo de un engendro, de un fenómeno, de un _monstruo_. Remus ya sabe las consecuencias de que te señalen con el dedo y te digan _¡Hombre lobo!, _sabe lo difícil que será transitar por la vida, encontrar trabajo y formar familia, sabe la intrincada existencia que tendrá que soportar su hijo.

Por eso es mejor que se vaya. Toma la decisión de irse, de largarse, de darle la oportunidad a Tonks para que encuentre otro hombre, mejor que él, que le pueda dar todo lo que él no; espera que conozca a alguien que sea un mejor padre para su hijo.

Tiempo después, sin embargo, comprende que el mayor error de su vida no ha sido concebir a un niño. El mayor error ha sido abandonarlos, a él y a ella, a su Tonks. Luego de discutir con Harry Potter -que más que ser El Niño Que Vivió es el _Hombre _que vive, piensa Remus- y después de llevar un puñado de días deprimentes pesándole en la espalda, Remus sabe qué es lo que tiene que hacer. Mientras el chorro de agua helada le cae por la cara y por todo el cuerpo, desnudo, desliza las yemas de sus dedos por esos arabescos que parecen tatuajes en su piel. Recuerda acontecimientos y personas, fechas, alguna excursión por el Bosque Prohibido, el rasguño de un perro, la primera luna llena, el filo de un cuchillo, el moretón de los golpes a mano, la sombra de un hechizo...Recuerda sus viejos sueños y sus peores pesadillas, reconoce hechos del pasado y cosas que no se permitió volver a recordar hasta entonces. Cicatrices que le hacen ser lo que es.

Al final Dumbledore tenía razón, piensa con nostalgia, las cicatrices finalmente le sirvieron para algo.

Le sirvieron para no olvidar a las personas por las que luchó. A las personas por las que lucha en esta nueva batalla. Para comprender que si no vence al enemigo interno, a sus temores internos, sus miedos más profundos, no podrá vencer a los otros enemigos que le planten cara en la vida.

Cuando vuelve a su casa y se encuentra con Dora sentada en la cocina, acariciándose el vientre que aún no ha crecido mucho, se siente más vivo que nunca. Tonks corre hacia él y le pega, lo golpea, estruja su túnica con las manos, le grita, _Idiota, Idiota,_ y está furiosa y dolida. Se lo merece, lo sabe, y por eso la deja hacer, mientras trata de abrazarla y le suplica perdón, _Lo siento, Dora, perdóname, por favor. _Eso parece calmarla.

-¿Nos volverás a dejar?

-Nunca más.

Y Nymphadora Tonks sonríe. Puede sentir en su barriga unas suaves pataditas de alguien que está ahí dentro.

**

* * *

****N/A: **La frase de Dumbledore está tomada de "La piedra filosofal". Adoro a Remus Lupin, pero llegué a conocerlo más en los fics que en los mismos libros. Hay una autora de esta web, Acuatica, de cuyo Remus me enamoré y me permitió conocerlo en otros aspectos, así que en mi disclaimer tendría que decir que los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y, Remus Lupin, en particular, a Acuatica.

Esta viñeta es para **Ilisia Brongar. **Tardé demasiado tiempo en cumplir, lo sé, pero sinceramente no tenía ideas. Ahora que cayeron algunas a mi mente, espero que esto te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Gracias por leer, chica =)

Respondo reviews (si tienen cuenta en ff. Net, díganme así respondo por mensaje privado porque sino las notas de autor van a ser más largas que la viñeta en sí xD):

**M**: Gracias por comentar! No tengo idea cuántas viñetas escribiré, supongo que seguiré escribiendo y publicando hasta que se me acaben las ideas, y en la medida que tenga algo –un poquito- de respuesta, porque los reviews son como los alimentos de la musa. Sin ellos, una se desanima y por lo general afecta a la inspiración! Espero que sigas leyendo y comentando. Un beso!

**Herm Black**: Oh, gracias...esos comentarios tuyos son un sueño logrado xD. De verdad, dejan mucha tela para cortar. Te cuento que Hermione es mi personaje favorito, y le sigue muy muy de cerca Ron (por eso la mayoría de mis fics están centrados en ellos, je). A Hermione la quiero por lo que tú dices: por su fortaleza, su valentía, su carácter, sus decisiones. Pero también la quiero porque, por lo menos así lo veo yo, tiene también sus costados vulnerables, los momentos en que flaquea. Adoro al personaje porque esas dos cualidades (sus fortalezas y sus 'debilidades') la vuelven humana, imperfecta. Es cierto que en Las Reliquias de la muerte Rowling no se explaya mucho en el sufrimiento de Hermione después de la tortura, pero creo que eso es consecuencia de que el POV de los libros sea el de Harry; no podemos saber exactamente qué siente Hermione porque ella no es quien cuenta la historia. Yo imaginé que después de tamaño sufrimiento, después de esas líneas en las que Hermione se retuerce de dolor, algo iba quedar dentro de ella, como una especie de secuela. Y también imagino que para todo aquel que pase por una situación así de trágica debe ser difícil olvidar, por muy fuerte que sea la persona. No quiero decir que pienso que Hermione llegara a sufrir eternamente, hasta permanecer estancada en la vida sin poder salir adelante, no; para mi sí que se pudo sobreponer, pero no creo que haya sido pura felicidad: creo que algunos instantes de tristeza por lo sucedido pudo tener. Creo en las heridas permanentes que pueden dejar las guerras, y con esto me refiero a la vida misma, más allá de la ficción. Por otra parte, si hay algo que caracteriza a Hermione es –desde mi punto de vista, claro- la necesidad de aparentar siempre fortaleza, de esconder sus inseguridades. Por eso escribí en la viñeta que ella se escondía y apartaba de su familia cuando tenía esos momentos. Y ésa característica suya puede ser uno de los motivos por lo que no la vemos sufrir muchas veces (aunque muchas otras es un mar de lágrimas y desesperación, so...) En fin, esa es mi opinión. Te agradezco que seas sincera, porque a mi no me interesan que me digan "qué lindo" sólo para que no me caiga mal xD. No, si no les gusta quiero me lo digan –con respeto, obvio- y porque me sirve para mejorar. Me gustan tus comentarios porque puedo ver diferentes puntos de vista, Herm Black Y como Hermione es mi personaje preferido, seguramente volveré a escribir sobre ella, desde su POV, porque se lo merece, jeje.

Gracias por lo reviews a quienes comentaron y, a quienes, gracias por leer de todas maneras! Espero que algún día den señales de vida xD

Nos vemos en la próxima viñeta!


	14. You say you want a revolution

"_La guerra no consiste sólo en la batalla sino en la voluntad de contender"_

**Thomas Hobbes**

**You say you want a revolution...**

A Neville Longbottom le bastó soportar una semana de clases, la primera de su séptimo y último curso en el colegio Hogwarts, para decidir tomar cartas en el asunto y actuar.

Durante las vacaciones de verano, la semillita de la rebelión se había gestado en su interior, especulando lo que sucedería en unos pocos meses, prediciendo la posible partida de Harry (y con él, la de sus eternos camaradas) y la llegada de tiempos duros que también, seguramente, tendrían lugar en el castillo, ahora que Dumbledore no estaba y él se enteraba, por medio de susurros y el vacío que dejaban las palabras no dichas, de las muertes y desapariciones que iban tiñendo los días de la población mágica británica. Junto con ello, el escuchar a su abuela murmurar cada vez con más frecuencia que pronto todo iba a estallar, que _no puede ser que retrocedamos en el tiempo; el hombre es estúpido, vuelve sobre sus pasos, comete los mismos errores, tropieza con idénticas piedras, _era suficiente para que la semilla siguiera creciendo más todavía, esparciéndose por dentro, arraigándose en sus ideas y pensamientos.

La semilla echó raíces cuando, de camino a Hogwarts, el tren escarlata que los llevaba a todos se detuvo de golpe, y por las puertas del primer vagón aparecieron dos figuras altas envueltas en capas negras, mirando con ojos inquisitivos los rostros de los estudiantes. Ahí fue cuando Neville tuvo el primer impulso y lo dijo, lo escupió más que decir: _Perdedores, él no está aquí_, y obtuvo como respuesta una sonrisita torcida de los sujetos, que a pesar de su advertencia no se detuvieron en su búsqueda para encontrar a El Elegido. Y también, aunque Neville no se dio cuenta, Ginny Weasley, sentada frente suyo y con los puños posados con tensión sobre la mesa, le sonrió con la boca y los ojos; en ellos bailando un brillo misterioso que prometía quién sabe qué cosas.

Cuando, durante el banquete de bienvenida, Snape anunció sin pena ni gloria su asunción como director del colegio, el estómago de Neville se retorció, ya no de miedo como antes, sino de bronca y de algo más, algo que le picaba en su pecho y se expandía por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a las extremidades, algo que tal vez, sólo tal vez, se podría llamar intenciones, impulsos, ganas. Ganas de _resistir_, de afrontar.

La primera clase de Estudios Muggles fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Era viernes, el primero del ciclo lectivo escolar, y para ese entonces ya conocían varias de las nuevas normas implementadas (prohibido aglomerarse más de dos personas en cualquier parte del castillo, prohibido salir de la Sala Común después de las últimas clases, vuelven los castigos corporales, Filch tiene permiso para quitarle el polvo a las cadenas, no se puede nombrar al Indeseable número uno). Aunque algunos estudiantes habían protestado, las quejas no iban más allá de ceños fruncidos y frases dichas a media voz. Todos tenían miedo. Pero Neville tuvo que escuchar una sola palabra, tan solo una, que salía saboreada de la boca de los Carrow, nuevos profesores de la materia. _Animales, _dijeron. Son como animales, los muggles. Y la sangre se le arremolinó en las venas, burbujeaba, le abrazaba la piel. Arrugó los bordes del pergamino que tenía sobre el pupitre y los músculos se le contrajeron de pura tensión. Miró a sus costados y el hecho de ver que nadie decía nada –todos con la boca cerrada, todos con pánico en los ojos pero sin atreverse a decir palabra- lo enfureció más aún. Pero fue ver que el banco a la derecha de Seamus Finnigan estaba desocupado, vacío, sabiendo que allí debería estar sentado Dean Thomas, lo que lo impulsó a gritar _¡No!_

-Yo no sé quién fue el animal que los dejó ser profesores a ustedes.

Lo que siguió a continuación se repetiría muchas veces durante el año: los demás alumnos mirándolo como si fuera un suicida; la ira de los Carrow por atreverse a contradecirlos; la exhibición pública, delante de toda la clase, para que sepan cómo la pagan los chicos que se portan mal; el corte en la mejilla, la humillación; el gusto de la sangre en la boca, pero también el sabor de la subversión -tan exquisito- caracoleándole en el paladar. Esa tarde, Neville ingresó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor despeinado, arrastrando los pies, con un tajo que le recorría el cachete izquierdo de la cara, pero sin sentirse derrotado. Todos los que estaban cuchicheando se callaron de pronto y lo miraron, al parecer la noticia de que se había rebelado en pleno discurso de los Carrow ya había corrido por todo el castillo. Se dejó caer en un butaca y cuando tiró la mochila de cualquier manera, unos libros salieron rodando y, entre ellos, un papel arrugado. Era una fotografía en sepia, vieja. Neville la tomó entre sus manos y se la quedó mirando largo rato, como acostumbraba hacerlo por esos días. Sus ojos recorrieron los dos rostros jóvenes, sonrientes, juntos. Alice y Frank_. Papá y mamá_. Sanos, antes de que les arrebataran la libertad.

Luego de unos segundos, Neville se percató de que alguien lo miraba fijamente. Neville levantó la cara y se encontró con la vista de Ginny Weasley clavada en él. Entonces, ella le dijo lo que desataría un huracán de hechos.

-Vamos, dilo. Dime eso que te estás muriendo por decir. ¿En qué estás pensando desde hace tiempo, Neville?

Y él sólo pudo contestar una cosa:

-Revolución.

A Ginny se le dibujó una sonrisa gamberra en la cara y no pudo menos que asentir.

Neville ya no era el niño tímido de antes. A fuerza de crecer y de vivir cosas que la mayoría de los adolescentes no viven, se le había templado el carácter. Pero también, la promesa de ese hombre valiente y luchador, que sólo supo percibir el Sombrero Seleccionador el día en que eligió la casa de los leones como su destino, por fin salía a la superficie; aunque, en realidad, nunca había permanecido sepultada en las profundidades de su ser, sino que iba sacando la cabeza de a poquito, creciendo y desarrollándose, y se mostraba en cada acto de Neville, cada vez que le plantó cara a sus amigos, que decidió creer en Harry, que voló por los aires a lomos de un thestrals para llegar al Ministerio y rescatar a un prófugo de la justicia. Ahora, con la confianza en sí mismo y pocos restos de inseguridad encima, podía darse cuenta de su potencial. Neville se acordó de los galleons falsos y supo por dónde debían comenzar.

_10 a.m. Baño de Myrtle la Llorona, segundo piso. _

El mensaje era sencillo, simple. El lugar y la hora de la primera reunión del Ejército de Dumbledore ya estaban decididos. No le costó pensar en un lugar de encuentro, sabía que uno de los sitios más evitados por alumnos y profesores era precisamente ése lugar. Lo único que le preocupaba era que los miembros tuvieran el sentido común de no dirigirse hasta allí formando grandes grupos, sino que se acercaran de manera espaciada y solitaria, para no levantar sospechas. Neville agarró su varita con decisión y apuntó hacia la moneda, transmitiendo el mensaje a los demás.

La primera reunión fue un fracaso total. Ginny Weasley llegó muy puntual, como sabía que lo haría. Y dos segundos después apareció Luna Lovegood, con los rabanitos pendiéndoles de las orejas, el collar de corcho de cervezas y la varita sosteniendo un rodete con su cabello. No parecía sorprendida en absoluto. Cuando Neville le preguntó qué opinaba sobre la idea de volver con el ED, ella le respondió con simpleza:

-Sabía que serías tú quien mandaría el mensaje.

Pero nadie más llegó aparte de las dos chicas. Se quedaron esperando, inútilmente, pero nadie aparecía por la puerta de doble hoja. Ginny estaba furiosa, _Cobardes_, mascullaba. Luna examinaba las serpientes talladas en las canillas. Y Neville...Neville ya se esperaba algo así.

-Vamos a tener que empezar nosotros.

Estuvieron cerca de dos horas debatiendo los planes de acción. Ginny tenía millones de ideas en la cabeza, creativas e insolentes, y todas le salían a borbotones, desbordada por la emoción. Neville se ocupaba de organizarlas, anotándolas en una lista y frenando a Ginny en las que consideraba demasiado peligrosas para ser las primeras en llevar a cabo. Tenían que aumentar la presión de a poquito, sostenía, para escarbar lentamente la estabilidad del régimen.

-Hay que tratar de permanecer vivos los primeros tres meses, por lo menos, ¡muertos no podremos hacer nada, Ginny!

Y Luna se encarga de señalar cosas que los otros dos no percibían, aspectos que podían dificultar los planes y datos que servían para mejorarlos.

-Las pintadas tienen que ser en los muros cercanos a la Sala Común de Slytherin. A ellos no los culparán, pero tampoco tendrán pruebas para señalar a alguna de las otras casas en particular. A ustedes no se les ocurra acercarse ahí, los ficharán enseguida. Me encargaré de hacerlo yo, cuando esté afuera de las mazmorras, esperando para entrar a Pociones. Tranquilo, Nev, me esconderé detrás de la estatua de Frederick el sabio mientras conjuro el hechizo. Y sí, estará lleno de alumnos esperando en el corredor, pero es mejor así: me servirá de camuflaje. Además, a veces la gente no se da cuenta de que existo.

El lunes de la semana siguiente llevaron a cabo el primer plan. Cada uno tenía que actuar por su cuenta, pero de manera sincronizada. La primera señal la tenía que dar Neville. En la hora del desayuno, después de saborear el zumo de calabaza con aparente tranquilidad, Neville se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a su Sala Común. Cuando estaba por llegar, sin embargo, se desvió del camino y se dirigió al salón de Estudios Muggles. Entró a hurtadillas, utilizando un _Alohomora _para abrir la puerta (eran tan idiotas, los Carrow) y, una vez dentro, vació con cuidado el contenido de una bolsita en el interior del cajón del escritorio de los profesores. Después, pegó bajo los asientos de los docentes lo que parecían ser unas calcomanías con la forma de marcas tenebrosas. Salió de la habitación como había entrado, sigilosamente y con unas ganas de reírse contenidas en la punta de la lengua.

Ginny entró en acción cuando pasaron los diez minutos estipulados de la partida de Neville, que se había sentado estratégicamente en la otra punta de la mesa Gryffindor, para evitar sospechas. Se dirigió a la enfermería, y en el camino extrajo del bolsillo de su túnica una especie de caramelo. Lo partió por la mitad y se comió la parte morada. Llegó a la enfermería vomitando, y la Sra. Pomfrey no se dio cuenta que la pelirroja cambiaba de lugar unos frasquitos llenos de pócimas.

Luna era la última en actuar. Cualquier despistado diría que en la mesa de Ravenclaw, esa estrafalaria chica no estaba haciendo nada fuera de lo común: sólo leía una revista colocada al revés y llevaba puestas unas estrambóticas gafas multicolores. _Nada extraño_. Sólo alguien con una pizca de inteligencia, pensaba Luna, se hubiese dado cuenta que los espectroanteojos, además de la increíble capacidad de visión que le daba a quien los usaba, también eran muy útiles a la hora de tapar la mirada del portador: tenía los ojos fijos, sin disimulo, en la mesa de Gryffindor, y ningún tonto podía darse cuenta. Cuando vio que Ginny salía del Gran Salón, Luna se colocó la revista bajo el brazo y miró la hora: faltaban quince minutos para su clase de Pociones. Tiempo suficiente para dirigirse a las mazmorras y, por el camino, fijarse si había torposoplos escondidos detrás de las armaduras.

A las diez en punto, Ginny Weasley ingresaba a su clase de Estudios Muggles_. _Tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa, con impaciencia. En el momento exacto que las agujas de su reloj marcaban las 10.30 horas, la silla en la que estaba Alecto Carrow comenzó a temblar, haciéndola caer al piso, mientras que la que sostenía al enorme trasero de Amycus emitía un fulgor verde al tiempo que una voz potente emitía alaridos. Una voz que parecía salir debajo de la silla.

_¡Vayan a lustrarle las botas al Lord, con su estúpida sangre pura! _

Los Carrow gritaban desesperados y los demás miraban incrédulos, mientras que algunos ni trataban de disimular sus risas. Ginny aprovechó el revuelo para mover su varita bajo la mesa y el cajón del escritorio se abrió, dejando en libertad a unas cuantas Doxys que divisaron su objetivo más cercano: las caras de los Carrow. Ginny se permitió reír abiertamente cuando sus profesores salieron disparados del salón. La primera parte del plan había funcionado.

Madame Pomfrey pegó un salto cuando dos personas ingresaron gritando a su enfermería. Antes de poder decir nada, Alecto conjuró un _Accio_ para atraer volando desde un estante a una botellita llena de un líquido marrón, cuya etiqueta rezaba _doxycida_. Ambos hermanos se echaron el líquido del frasco en el rostro y donde le habían mordido las Doxys, pero la poción no sólo no les había alejado a esos bichos, sino que las heridas empezaron a supurar un pus verdoso. Sólo Luna Lovegood, quien había estado hablando con la enfermera sobre las propiedades curativas de las mandrágoras y ahora se encontraba en el despacho de la señora, siendo espectadora en primera fila del espectáculo, sabía que cierta pelirroja había adulterado el contenido de la poción. La segunda parte planificada ya había culminado.

Neville Longbottom se encontraba en la biblioteca, haciendo deberes de Herbología. Estuvo allí por dos horas. Cuando el reloj marcó las doce del mediodía, por la puerta de la biblioteca aparecieron dos chicas. Ginny y Luna se sentaron con él, sacando sus libros, los pergaminos y las plumas.

-¿Qué tal funcionaron las marcas tenebrosas, Ginny?

-A la perfección. Los gemelos son unos genios. Te deshiciste de tu par, ¿no?

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué le diría a los Carrow si deciden inspeccionar mis pertenencias y, de casualidad, encuentran unas calcomanías con insultos sobre su sangre?

-Me hubiera gustado estar en las mazmorras para ver lo que hiciste, Luna. Escuché a unos Hupleffufs de primero que Filch entró en un colapso nervioso cuando vio las pintadas. ¿Qué escribiste?

-Que El Elegido los está viendo. Y que Bellatrix Lestrange tiene que dejar de peinarse el pelo con un rastrillo.

Neville, Ginny y Luna siguieron con sus planes, esa semana. Continuaron con las pintadas en las rocas del castillo, pero esta vez se trataban de mensajes menos inocentes, expresando sus opiniones sobre la pureza de sangre y el presunto estatus puro de los mortífagos. El miércoles, cientos de pergaminos volaron en el Gran Salón durante la cena y cuando Snape pudo agarrar uno, leyó: _Dumbledore debería estar en tu lugar. _El jueves, los carteles de recompensa del Indeseable nº 1 fueron remplazados por afiches de los mortífagos, vestidos con tutú de bailarina y en poses comprometedoras. El viernes, un gran estandarte apareció amarrado a la torre de Astronomía: todos los habitantes del castillo y las criaturas del Bosque Prohibido pudieron ver un dibujo de Voldemort llorando porque Albus Dumbledore le había quitado su biberón.

Esa noche, Neville decidió aventurarse una vez más. Sacó del fondo de su baúl una moneda de oro y volvió a colocar su varita en ella.

Al día siguiente, el baño de Myrtle la Llorona se llenó de estudiantes. Neville los veía llegar, exultante, parado en el centro de la habitación. Luna estaba acomodando unos cojines en el suelo, donde los recién llegados se sentarían. Ginny estaba de brazos cruzados, fulminando con la mirada a los que entraban. _Ya era hora_, les decía, y tenía que morderse el labio para no estallar en carcajadas, porque todos parecían avergonzados y culpables.

Cuando Terry Boot, el último en llegar, cerró la puerta tras de sí, Neville se colocó delante de todos y los miró, uno por uno, con la sonrisa intacta en el rostro.

-Bienvenidos otra vez, ED. Es hora de que volvamos a las andadas.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Lo que Neville le dice a los mortífagos cuando irrumpen en el expreso de Hogwarts lo saqué de la película de DH; no de los libros.

Esta viñeta es para **laura1988**. Espero que te guste, gracias por tu comentario Supongo que volveré a escribir sobre las andanzas del ED, hay muchas cosas por contar si se trata de ellos, no?

¿Saben de dónde tomé el título de la viñeta? Díganmelo en un review!


	15. Belleza

"_El temor a la guerra es peor que la guerra misma"_

**Séneca**

**Belleza **

Lavender Brown siempre fue una chica coqueta. Es conciente de su atractivo y se preocupa por mantenerlo. Sabe que su cabellera rubia es la envidia de muchas jóvenes, que su nariz perfecta es el modelo ansiado de todo cirujano plástico y que su cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo es el centro de atención de muchas miradas masculinas. Demasiadas.

Durante su primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts, mientras caminaba por los abarrotados pasillos de los vagones, arrastrando su baúl con dificultad, se tropezó con dos niñas morenas y largo cabello trenzado, una exactamente igual a la otra. Después de las disculpas de rigor, Lavender notó que a una de las chicas se le había caído una revista al suelo, y cuando se agachó para tomarla descubrió que se trataba de la última edición de _Corazón de Bruja_.

-¡Chicas! Se les cayó esto.

Cuando las gemelas se voltearon a verla, tuvieron reacciones completamente dispares. Una de ellas, la que era aproximadamente dos centímetros más bajita según el ojo crítico de Lavender, soltó un bufido y murmuró algo así como 'estúpida revista'. La otra, reparó en la mirada interesada de Lavender, clavada en la portada de la publicación, y sonrió.

-¿Lees a la Corazón de Bruja?

-Mi madre la recibe todos los meses por correo vía lechuza. Estamos adscritas a las publicaciones.

-¡Yo también!

Y ése fue el comienzo de una larga amistad con Parvati Patil.

Lavender se preocupaba a veces, sólo a veces (después de todo, había sido bendecida con su genética), por las calorías que ingería en los abundantes desayunos que preparaban los elfos del colegio. Siempre llevaba un perfume en el interior de su mochila, ocupando un lugar de privilegio junto con los manuales de Adivinación. Y, por supuesto, no podía faltar un pequeño espejo de mano, que llevaba consigo a todos lados. Lavender se preocupaba por su apariencia porque ella creía que era lo único realmente atrayente que le podía ofrecer a un chico. No era tan inteligente como Hermione Granger, por ejemplo; siempre tenía dificultades para recordar los movimientos exactos de muñeca para realizar los hechizos más complicados de Transformaciones. Tampoco era tan graciosa como Ginny Weasley, que entretenía a toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor con sus imitaciones del equipo de quidditch. Por ello, Lavender creía que si algún día la belleza le llegaría a faltar, ya nada bueno le quedaría.

De mirarse al espejo todos los días –durante las mañanas, después del almuerzo, en las horas libres de la tarde y antes de acostarse, cuando ya tenía el pijama puesto- Lavender Brown pasó a estar tres, _tres_, semanas sin atreverse a asomarse a una ventana siquiera, por el temor de verse reflejada en el cristal. Nadie se dio cuenta de ello, nadie excepto alguien que la conocía como la palma de su mano. Parvati no le había preguntado por qué de repente usaba un pañuelo atado al cuello, pero no creía que fuera parte de un nuevo look de su amiga. No hablaban demasiado como antes, pues estaban ocupadas yendo de acá para allá en el castillo, ayudando a Madame Pomfrey con los heridos en la enfermería y a los demás estudiantes y profesores con las reparaciones de los muros del colegio, que apenas tenían tiempo de sentarse tranquilas para hablar sobre cosas triviales, sin que las imágenes de los recientes sucesos se les agolparan en sus mentes, quitándoles las ganas de abrir la boca.

Una tarde no tan ajetreada para los que todavía permanecían en el castillo, Parvati se encontró con Lavender en la habitación de las chicas Gryffindor, sola, sentada sobre su baúl, con los brazos apoyados en las piernas y la mirada pensativa.

-¿Vas a decirme por qué tienes puesto ese pañuelo, Lav? El violeta no es tu color favorito.

Lavender soltó una risa amarga y su amiga se sentó a su lado.

-¿Sabes? Después de todo lo que pasó, sé que esto es una tontería, pero aún así...no puedo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Durante la batalla, después de que nos separáramos en el séptimo piso, ¿te acuerdas? Me pasó algo.

La cara de Parvati se tensó de preocupación y miedo.

-¿Qué...?

-Esto.

Lavender, después de tragar saliva y cerrar los ojos, fue desenredando lentamente el pañuelo que tenía atado en el cuello, dejando al descubierto un laberinto de cicatrices. Parvati ahogó un grito de asombro, pero antes de que dijera algo Lavender se le adelantó.

-¡No digas nada! No digas nada, por favor- y volvió a taparse con la tela- Me mordió Greyback. Si no fuera por Hermione, no te lo estaría contando...Tranquila, ya me revisó la Sra. Pomfrey. No me quedarán más secuelas que eso...eso que se ve pero que yo todavía no me atreví a mirar- y finalmente abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con la comprensión en el rostro de Parvati.

Después de vivir situaciones límite, todas tus opiniones e ideales acerca de lo que es importante suelen sufrir un cambio. Los valores se trastocan, lo que antes era trascendental para ti se vuelve efímero y vago, mientras que lo que te parecía insignificante cobra enormes proporciones. Parvati sabe que Lavender ya no es la de antes, y ella misma tampoco. Pero, aún así, entiende que ella no puede soportar otra estocada más, por muy pequeñita que fuese al lado de las tragedias que tuvieron que sufrir. Y también, sospecha, hay otro motivo oculto que hace que Lavender se aferre con desesperación al pañuelo y se niegue a ver la realidad,_ su_ realidad.

-Tienes que verte, Lavender.

Su amiga la miró con cara horrorizada.

-¡Ni pensarlo! No quiero, todavía no...

-¿Cuándo entonces? ¿Pasarás el resto de tu vida con ese pañuelo pegado al cuello?

Lavender no respondió. Se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y encerrarse más en sus intenciones de no desprenderse de la prenda. Parvati presionó un poco más, convencida de que su amiga tenía que superarlo.

-¿Cómo haces cuando te bañas? No te tocas ahí, ¿verdad? No podrás seguir con esto mucho tiempo más, Lav. Es hora de que lo afrontes.

La insistencia de Parvati pareció despertar la ira en Lavender.

-¡No entiendes! ¡No puedes entenderlo! ¡No entiendes que ésto...-y se señalaba el cuello mientras gritaba con bronca- ésto es lo que me hará recordar todo! Los di-dientes, la-la mordida, el cuerpo de él...-se dobló con brusquedad por las arcadas, de repente había palidecido mucho-...y...y ¡toda la maldita guerra! ¡Sólo quiero ser una maldita chica de diecisiete años! Quiero pensar que mis únicas preocupaciones son los chicos, los bailes, los estúpidos vestidos y los jodidos exámenes...No quiero dejar de ser lo que era- terminó tapándose la cara con las manos, en un vano intento de ahogar su llanto.

Parvati rodeó con sus brazos a Lavender y permanecieron así varios minutos, las dos llorando de a ratos, sin decir palabra, sosteniéndose la una a la otra. Hasta que Parvati rompió el silencio.

-Ya no somos las mismas de antes, Lav. No lo somos y no lo volveremos a ser.

Al ver que Lavender negaba con la cabeza, Parvati tomó una decisión que nunca pensó llegar asumir. Se puso de pie y con resolución anunció que se iba a cortar el pelo. Eso sacó a Lavender de su ensimismamiento.

-¡¿Qué?

-Que me lo voy a cortar. No lo hice nunca, ¿sabes? Es decir, sólo un poco, para que no pasara más allá de la cintura; pero ahora me lo cortaré, y ¿sabes para qué?

La rubia negó con la cabeza, sin poder creerse lo que le estaba diciendo su amiga.

-Para demostrarte que un estúpido cambio en mi apariencia no puede borrar todo lo que nos pasó. Por más que no tenga moretones o cortes graves en el cuerpo, sé que jamás volveré a ser lo que era. Pero también...también lo hago por ti, Lav. ¿Somos amigas o no? Quiero que nos miremos juntas al espejo, después del cambio. ¿Me acompañarás esta vez?

Lavender miraba a su amiga como si fuera la primera vez, como si nunca antes la hubiera visto de verdad. Un atisbo de sonrisa se asomó a sus labios y de ellos salió un _Por supuesto_ un poco triste todavía, pero ya no tanto como antes.

Parvati abrió su baúl y tomó una tijera. Se acercó a Lavender y respiró profundo antes de tomar su pelo con una mano y con la otra cortarlo con energía, a la altura de la nuca.

-¡No digas nada! – La atajó a Lavender, que la miraba con asombro.- Ven. Vamos al baño.

Con resistencia, las dos amigas entraron al cuarto con los ojos cerrados. Lavender ya no llevaba puesto el pañuelo.

-A la cuenta de tres los abrimos, ¿de acuerdo? Uno...dos... ¡tres!

Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown contuvieron el aliento al ver sus reflejos en el gran espejo de marco dorado que coronaba una de las paredes del baño. La primera, contemplaba con la boca abierta el estropicio en que se había convertido su pelo, _tan_ corto e irregular ahora, con los mechones disparando hacia cualquier dirección, y más crespo que nunca. La segunda, seguía con sus ojos el recorrido interminable de las heridas en su piel, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y bajó la mirada.

-Parezco la versión femenina de Dean Thomas.

Lavender ahora sí levantó la mirada y la posó sobre la cabeza de su amiga. Y entonces, después de mucho tiempo, rió con ganas.

-¡Es...es cierto! Lo siento, perdóname, pero es muy gracioso.

Parvati fingió que se ofendía, pero terminó riéndose también.

-¿Y tú a quién te pareces?

Lavender se contempló con minuciosidad en el espejo, el temor y la impresión ya dejados de lado. Observó su rostro demacrado, y el de su amiga. Miró con atención las miradas un poquito opacas, carentes del brillo juvenil de antes.

-Parezco..._parecemos_ dos mujeres...distintas...mayores.

Parvati asintió, sonriendo con nostalgia, y Lavender se dio cuenta que no llevaban ni una gota de maquillaje, ninguna de las dos. Pero, aún así...

-Eres preciosa, Parvati.

-Tú también, Lav.

Esta vez, las dos sonrieron con sinceridad. Sonrisas limpias, con la boca y los dientes; sonrisas que las hacían ver más hermosas que nunca.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Esta viñeta es para ti, **Herm Black**, sobre dos de los personajes que me pediste. La escribí y reescribí muchas veces, no quedé del todo conforme, porque tenía una idea central pero no sabía muy bien como expresarla en palabras para que quedara bonito. Espero que te haya gustado, y sino, espero que la próxima pueda ser mejor. Gracias por seguir comentando, me gusta leerte =)

Espero que tengan un bueno comienzo del 2011! Nos vemos en unos días. Gracias por comentar, de verdad. =D


	16. Un puñado de momentos

"_Me abastecieron los tanques de gasolina y las guerras. Fui soldado de plomo. Marché sobre el humo de la ciudad. Hubo momentos difíciles y hubo: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Valieron todos lo mismo (...) El trayecto, la marcha cargada de barro, los ojos de asfalto, las manos de cal, las piernas de taladro, los ombligos de cemento, resonaron, resonaron, resonaron-los yunques del martillo contra las vigas del cuerpo- taladrando, taladrando, taladrándome. (...) Y el mundo cerró sus puertas-yunques y martillos contra los hombres dormidos-las puertas del corazón, ciudades en todas partes y soldaditos de plomo." _

**Giannina Braschi**

**Un puñado de momentos**

_Te gusta_, le había dicho ella, cuando él tenía dieciséis años. Ahora, con doce meses más encima, si Pansy se lo volviera a preguntar, tendría la misma respuesta para darle.

Sí, le gusta. La ve caminar con sus piernas infinitas y delgadas, observa su pelo brillante ondeando con gracia al mismo ritmo que el vaivén de sus caderas, y Blaise Zabini tiene que admitir a regañadientes que podría soportar una noche con ella. Sólo una noche, para calmar el apremio de la carne; después de todo, esa Weasley no es más que una traidora a la sangre y una Gryffindor repugnante.

Así que esta noche, cuando termine de cenar, la buscará para encararla y sumar una conquista más a la larga lista de mujeres que se rindieron a sus encantos. El hecho de que sea una rebelde en tiempos donde la pureza de sangre es lo único que te puede salvar el pellejo, lo hace más excitante todavía.

En estos momentos, la guerra y el régimen de Snape le importan un comino.

Por supuesto, Zabini no considera la posibilidad de que Ginevra Weasley no sienta lo mismo por él.

**-O-**

Pansy Parkinson recorre los pasillos del castillo con una tranquilidad inamovible, sabiendo que por ello es la envidia de más de la mitad del colegio. Está segura: su estatus de sangre la protege.

Cuando dobla hacia el pasillo del quinto piso, ve a lo lejos una niña petisita, temblando de la cabeza a los pies. Alecto Carrow la mira amenazante mientras la regaña por algo. Al llegar a su altura, la niña la ve y se dirige a ella desesperadamente.

-¡Pansy! Dile, estaba buscándote a ti para dejarte un recado. No estaba haciendo nada malo, por favor...

-¡Mientes! ¿Por qué tenías que venir a buscarla cerca de mi despacho? Te vi el otro día, hablando con esos Ravenclaw sospechosos...

Pansy observa la escena, sopesando lo que está sucediendo. Conoce a la niñita rubia que, supone, debe saber su nombre porque es prefecto, y no por otra razón misteriosa. Es de primero, cree, no debe tener más de once cortos años. Es Slytherin y parece indefensa; es imposible que detrás de esa figura tembleque se esconda una mente criminal. Y es de su casa; eso es lo que importa, ahora que los colores, la sangre y las elecciones definen el bando al que perteneces. Pero ella también la vio el otro día hablando con unos Ravenclaw y una verdadera Slytherin no se rebajaría a ello.

-¿Señorita Parkinson? ¿Es cierto lo que dice esta niña?

La pequeña –Silvia, se llama, ahora lo recuerda- la mira con súplica en los ojos. La niña puede estar diciendo la verdad... pero si miente, ¿quién le asegura que ella no caiga arrastrada en el castigo por defenderla?

-No conozco a esta niña, profesora.

Y sigue caminando tranquilamente, sabiéndose protegida en su caja de cristal, verde y plata, sin que nadie le pueda poner un dedo encima.

**-O-**

-Muy bien, recuerden que TODOS tenemos que participar del plan, ¿entienden la importancia radical de esto? Si sólo unos pocos hacemos ruido y alborotamos, los Carrow solucionan el problema castigándonos todo el día y después siguen tranquilamente con sus clases, y nosotros no queremos eso ¿verdad? Queremos que se vean imposibilitados para continuar con...

-¿Crees que Robert esté a favor del régimen de Snape? Parece tan dulce...

-Yo no me confiaría de él, Parvati. Sé que tiene unos brazos y espalda interesantes, sin mencionar que debe ser de los chicos más altos del colegio, pero sigue siendo un Slytherin...

Hannah Abbot chasqueó la lengua, molesta. Estaba sentada detrás de Lavender y Parvati, que cotilleaban como de costumbre. Normalmente no le molestaban, pero ahora no podía escuchar las indicaciones de Neville por sus susurros ininterrumpidos. Les dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y las fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Podrían callarse de una vez? ¿No se dan cuenta que si no escuchan las instrucciones no sabrán cómo actuar mañana?

Las dos chicas la miraron sorprendidas, primero, y ofendidas, después. Lavender se inclinó hacia delante, para susurrarle con énfasis:

-Ya sabemos las instrucciones, es la sexta vez que Neville las repite. Y no me mires como si fuera una tonta, porque no lo soy. ¿Acaso tú no te das cuenta de que si no disfrutas de tu maldita adolescencia mañana puede ser demasiado tarde? Soy conciente, como tú y los demás, que nuestros días están contados. No dejaré que las que pueden ser las últimas semanas de mi vida se vayan volando sin hacer lo que más me guste, aunque eso te reviente.

Para el final de la reunión del ED, las palabras de Lavender seguían resonando en su cabeza. Hannah Abbott sentía una confusión total, pero en medio del revoltijo de pensamientos, unas reflexiones en particular parecían dominar a las demás.

Tiene diecisiete años, están en plena guerra y su madre ya no está para contenerla. Nunca un chico la ha besado ni tampoco se ha enamorado, y mañana...quizá mañana esté muerta.

**-O-**

Se calza las botas y se pone la capa, lista para otro baile más, su preferido: el de la danza macabra.

Siente la adrenalina haciéndole cosquillas en los dedos y en la palma de la mano, allí donde su varita mágica se encuentra firmemente sujetada.

No tiene que concentrarse demasiado en ello. El gusto de ver los charcos de sangre impura ensuciando el suelo es más que suficiente. Suficiente para que toda esa energía nerviosa corra por sus venas y se canalice a través de la magia. Magia pura, limpia y poderosa. Sobre todo, poderosa; porque con apenas quince años y siendo obnubilada por el brillo de Tom Riddle, Bellatrix Lestrange ya se había dado cuenta que la magia es poder, más que otra cosa.

Siente satisfacción cuando descubre el temor alojado en pupilas ajenas que la miran desde abajo, siempre desde abajo. Porque ella está por encima de los demás, menos de Él, claro: su eterno Lord.

Lo hace por deporte, es cierto. Pero también lo hace porque lo cree: cree en la jerarquía de los magos por sobre los muggles, cree en la necesidad de demostrarlo en todo momento y cree en la fuerza del dolor. Dolor infligido mediante magia, dolor necesario para mantener el orden del Mundo.

No, no tiene que esforzarse ni un poquito para matar y torturar sin que le tiemble la mano. El odio corrosivo que le sale de las entrañas es más que suficiente.

**-O-**

Al tímido y asustadizo Peter Pettigrew siempre le gustaron las estadísticas. Le gustaba pasar su tiempo libre haciendo listas mentales sobre cualquier cosa, para luego elaborar estadísticas a partir de los resultados finales. Por ejemplo, contar la cantidad de platos que tenían que lavar los elfos domésticos después de los banquetes de Halloween y calcular sobre la base de sus datos recopilados el número de elfos que serían necesarios para limpiar los utensilios de manera rápida y eficiente. Sí, Peter pensaba, aunque la mayoría no se diera cuenta. Se hubieran percatado de ello si los demás le prestarían un poquito de atención a ese chico cuyo nombre no sabía la mayoría de los estudiantes, a ese chico que iba siempre pegado al Prefecto Perfecto y a los dos revoltosos más temibles de la historia de Hogwarts.

Peter pensaba y se daba cuenta que la tasa de mortalidad de la Orden del Fénix no era muy positiva. Sabía que tenían las de perder.

Su instinto de supervivencia merodeadora le pedía a gritos que se alejara del peligro. El miedo le arrasaba por dentro.

Estaba en el bando equivocado. La traición era necesaria para sobrevivir. No tenía más remedio que hacerlo.

_-Mi señor...tengo información que le puede servir._

**-O-**

Lo que nunca nadie sabrá, es que la maldición asesina de Lord Voldemort no fue lo que mató a Alastor Moody.

Volaban por los aires en medio de rayos multicolores y figuras encapuchadas cuando El Innombrable apareció y Mundungus Fletcher, el falso Harry que protegía, se esfumó. El rayo de luz verde pasó zumbando a un milímetro de su mejilla izquierda, en el momento exacto en que perdía el equilibro sobre la escoba y caía al vacío.

La velocidad de la caída hacía que el aire le zumbara en los oídos y el poco cabello que tenía le tapaba la visión, pero su ojo mágico adiestrado y la mente alerta de un auror bien entrenado le permitían divisar el recorrido en picado de tres mortífagos que lo perseguían.

Fueron los segundos más cortos de su vida. No sabía a cuantos metros estaba del suelo, sólo seguía cayendo y cayendo a una velocidad supersónica. Apuntó con su varita al objetivo más cercano: un mortífago menos. Volvió apuntar hacia otra figura y su rayo rojo dio con precisión en la frente del enemigo. Faltaba uno, ¿dónde estaba?

Lo supo demasiado tarde, cuando uno de los persecutores ya había levantado la varita antes que él.

_Voy a morir_, pensó. _Esta vez, de verdad. _

Alastor Moody siempre se caracterizó por su mente rápida y el ingenio agudo. Las milésimas de segundo antes de que un rayo verde impactara de lleno en su pecho, le alcanzaron para pensar que, por lo menos, había cumplido con su objetivo: eliminar a cuantos enemigos fuera posible.

_Alerta permanente_, hasta el final. Aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

**-O-**

-Los Stegman han desaparecido. Cualquier información sobre su paradero será de mucha ayuda para quienes los buscan. Hoy, miércoles cinco de enero, tenemos las siguientes cifras: cincuenta y cinco muertos identificados, ochenta y dos muertes anónimas, treinta y cuatro desaparecidos, quince incendios y tres aldeas eliminadas en el sur de Inglaterra. Se cumplen ciento cincuenta y dos días de masacres. Nos vemos en el próximo programa, no dejen de sintonizarnos.

Lee Jordan se echó hacia atrás sobre el respaldar de la silla y suspiró profundo. No era fácil hacer el recuento del saldo que dejaba la guerra. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no ver frente a sí, tan vívidamente como si estuvieran allí, a los cuerpos inertes sobre el suelo.

**-O-**

Bill Weasley no era un tipo convencional. Le gustaba desprenderse de los moldes, innovar, trascender las barreras de lo cómodo y conocido.

Era un hombre libre y despreocupado que pensaba que su vida estaba hecha con un par de botas de cuero de dragón, las tortas de fresa de Molly Weasley, visitas sorpresivas a la Madriguera y la certeza de su destino incierto. Hoy eran las pirámides de Egipto, mañana podrían ser las cumbres del Aconcagua. Era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse satisfecho.

Nunca pensó que en "mañana" encajaría la opción de trabajo fijo en una oficina de Gringotts. Pero ahora que es novio de Fleur Delacour (_¿enamorado, hermano? nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que te amarraras a algo, _se mofaría Charlie), todo es perfectamente posible. Es perfectamente posible como el hecho de que considere perder su soltería para siempre y hacerle la gran pregunta a Fleur. Sí, Bill Weasley, el eterno rompedor de maldiciones, _casado_ y _cazado_. El anillo de compromiso que tiene en el bolsillo se lo confirma a gritos.

Es por la adrenalina de la guerra, piensa. El futuro se ve amenazador; es ahora o nunca. Pero tal vez sea por amor, así, simple, llano y puro amor, sin agregados. Tal vez no hacía falta una guerra para decidir dar este paso.

_¿Quién lo hubiera dicho de ti, Bill Weasley?_

**-O-**

Dean Thomas está pelando papas, sobre la pileta de la cocina de Bill y Fleur Weasley. Sin magia, ni ninguna posibilidad de utilizarla.

Le han quitado su educación, su matrícula de estudiante, un hogar fijo y, ahora, ni siquiera tiene varita_. Los ladrones de la magia no usan varitas_, le escupirían los mortífagos.

Está tan enojado que la rabia hace que se corte el dedo con el cuchillo. Ve la sangre que supura de la herida y no puede contener una maldición.

-¿Qué pasa?

Es ella, con su voz etérea que parece flotar sutilmente en el aire.

_No pasa nada_, empieza él, pero ella ya se encuentra a su lado y sostiene con sus manos el dedo herido, y lo acerca cada vez más a sus ojos saltones. Entonces, le acaricia la herida, limpiando con su piel la sangre de él, y sonríe. Sonríe y él descubre que esa sonrisa y ese cabello enmarañado, esa chica menudita y esa voz que parece venir del mismísimo cielo, es lo que hace que sus días tengan sentido, después de haber estado a un palmo de la muerte, capturado durante la media hora más angustiante de su vida en el sótano de los Malfoy.

Se sorprende al descubrir que, en mitad de una guerra y sin habérselo propuesto nunca, se esté enamorando de Luna Lovegood.

**-O-**

Neville Longbotton se sentía desfallecer del hambre. Había pasado un día y medio, refugiado en la Sala Multipropósito, sin beber ni comer nada. El dolor en el estómago que le provocaba la falta de alimento le impedía pensar con claridad. La habitación daba vueltas para él y el sudor le resbalaba por la piel cuando, en un arrebato desesperado, deseó con todas sus fuerzas un mísero pedazo de pan. Fue entonces cuando un pasadizo se materializó en una de las paredes de la sala. Neville se arrastró como pudo hasta la abertura y empezó a caminar. Cuando por fin divisó la salida luminosa, se acercó corriendo hasta allí y en el momento en que ponía un pie fuera del túnel, las piernas le fallaron a la altura de las rodillas y se cayó de bruces contra el suelo de madera.

Estaba tan agotado que no pudo defenderse cuando alguien lo dio vuelta con brusquedad. Una barba y cabellos grises le hicieron cosquillas en el mentón, mientras unos ojos azules lo contemplaban con intriga. Unos ojos azules brillantes, que parecían traspasarlo como si fueran rayos X.

-¿Estoy alucinando? ¿Profesor Dumbledore...ha regresado?

El anciano le pegó un coscorrón en la cabeza y contestó con fastidio:

-Ahora no sólo confunden a mis cabras sino que a mi también, ¿eh? Soy Aberforth Dumbledore, hermano del increíble e inigualable Albus.

A Neville le pareció que lo decía con sorna.

**-O-**

Entró al cuartel del Ejército de Dumbledore en puntas de pie, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Se había escabullido cuando todos dormían, porque sabía que no la dejarían ir. Pero Susan Bones, como la buena Ravenclaw que era, necesitaba acercarse a la biblioteca para quitarse una duda existencial. Quería saber si el pomelo exprimido con unas gotas de gurdirraíz constituía una poción eficaz para cicatrizar rápidamente las heridas provocadas por quemaduras. Necesitaba saberlo, dados los recientes sucesos, viendo sufrir a sus compañeros todo tipo de heridas.

Tardó una eternidad en llegar hasta su bolsa de dormir, evitando pisar a los que dormían apaciblemente, esparcidos por el suelo. Estaba a punto de abrir la bolsa cuando, sin darse cuenta, su pie chocó contra un bollito de papel. El casi imperceptible ruido despertó a Terry Boot, dormido a su derecha, que se levantó como un resorte.

-¿Susan?

-¡Shh! Habla más despacio, que despertarás a los demás.

Terry la miró con atención, preocupado.

-¿Acabas de llegar? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí sí, sólo fui a la biblioteca...-pero Terry ya no la escuchaba, estaba olisqueando el aire y miraba a todos lados.

-¿Qué es ese olor? Susan... ¡Susan! ¡Estás herida! ¡Tu pierna!

Susan Bones lo miró extrañada, sin poder comprender, hasta que dirigió su vista a la pierna y pudo ver, efectivamente, que unas gotitas de sangre resbalaban por ella.

_¡Oh, no!_, exclamó entonces, tumbándose sobre la bolsa de dormir boca abajo, haciéndole señas a Terry para que se callara. Pero los gritos de su compañero ya habían despertado a los demás.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué gritas, Terry?

-¿Alguien está lastimado?

-¡Sí! ¡Susan!

La chica se quiso morir de la vergüenza cuando vio que Terry la señalaba y todos los demás la contemplaban con curiosidad y preocupación.

_¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?_

-Chicos, no pasa nada. Sólo vuelvan a dormir, ¿sí?

Seamus estaba incrédulo.

-¿Que no pasa nada? Estas sangrando, Susan, ¡y el olor indica que no para!

Susan estaba roja. No le quedaba opción, tenía que decirlo para que dejaran de insistir.

-No pasa nada...yo...estoy en uno de esos días femeninos.

Y se fue corriendo al baño.

Los demás, dejaron escapar el aire con alivio.

-Por Merlín, ¿no podía decirlo de entrada? Así nos hubiéramos ahorrado el susto. ¡Parece que le preocupara más eso que haber sido herida de verdad!

Padma Patil, que se encontraba cerca de Seamus, negó con reprobación. Miró a su hermana gemela con complicidad y le dijo:

-Hombres. No saben lo que es ser mujer.

**-O-**

Helen caminaba sin prisa por las calles de la avenida principal, con una bolsa de compras cargando en una mano y con la mirada perdida, ajena al trajín de personas que pasaban por su lado.

Se estaba abandonando, Helen. En los últimos meses había adelgazado y sus labios habían dejado de esbozar sonrisas.

Entonces, lo vio. Vio a un chico alto, moreno, con el pelo crespo. Estaba de espaldas, acomodando las prendas que al parecer se le habían caído de sus maletas.

Helen caminó dando pasitos cortos y rápidos, esquivando a los transeúntes como podía hasta que llego donde estaba _él._

Posó su mano en la espalda del joven y éste se dio vuelta.

El muchacho pudo ver la decepción pintada en los ojos negros de esa mujer desconocida.

Helena se marchó, más angustiada que nunca, a su casa.

_¿Dónde estás, Dean?_

**-O-**

Es demasiado tarde, lo sabe, para echarse atrás. La marca tenebrosa ya brilla en su antebrazo, y le arde. La larga capa le pesa sobre los hombros y suerte que tiene puesta una máscara, así nadie puede ver su cara de niño aterrado.

_Hoy será tu bautismo de fuego_, le dijeron.

Le dejaron el honor, porque tenía que aprender_. Ahora es cuando entras en acción de verdad_, rieron.

Los discursos quedan sepultados en el armario, enfatizan. _Y tu humanidad también_, piensa él.

Aprieta los dedos en torno a la delgada madera. Cuenta _uno_, _dos_, _tres _y lo grita.

El primer muerto a manos de Regulus Black cae con un golpe sordo sobre el suelo de tierra. Las partículas de polvo se elevan un poco por el impacto y lo demás aplauden y ríen y disfrutan. Tiene suerte de que el alboroto tape el sollozo que lo asalta, sin poder controlarlo.

Pero tiene que dejar de llorar. Los hombres no lloran, Regulus. Y tú ya no eres un niño.

Adiós, Regulus Black. Adiós a todo lo que eras antes de matar.

* * *

**N/A: **Decidí postear todos estos drabbles juntos porque me parecía que los capítulos iban a quedar muy pobres si los subía de a uno. Metí algunos de los personajes pedidos (Pansy, Zabini, algo un poco más relajado del ED), peeero, eso no quita que vuelva a escribir sobre ellos si la musa así lo quiere. Espero que alguno de estos pequeños momentos les haya gustado...un descanso para las viñetas largas.

Disclaimer: La idea para el drabble correspondiente al incidente de Susan Bones, me la dio un fic con el mismo factor femenino de por medio, pero con distintos personajes y situaciones. Éste es "Factores Mensuales", de Vedda. Y, por otra parte, la razón por la que Regulus es el único Slytherin que me gusta, se la debo a JustDanny y su fic "Baile de máscaras", que me inspiró a la hora de hacer el de Regulus. Lo demás, pertenece a Rowling y otro poco a mi imaginación.

Gracias, gracias enoormes a las que siempre comentan: _Herm Black_, _Sara-Lily-Potter _y _MaratinaVolturiPotter_ (aka _Agus_) por dejar siempre su huella, por animarme a seguir con ésto. Y también, un gracias enorme a una niña que se suma: _Rhyannon Eltanin. _

Si alguien más lee esto: ¡deja un comentario! No muerdo, eso te lo pueden asegurar las únicas tres chicas que siempre comentan...Aunque, bueno, a veces, sólo a veces, cuando la luna está llena, no me controlo. ¡Pero si me dejas un review, es más que seguro que no me convierto en la versión femenina de Greyback!

Besos y feliz día de reyes!


	17. Di mi nombre

"_En una guerra siempre se perderá más de lo que se ganará."_

**Anónimo **

**Di mi nombre**

Abrió los ojos y todo lo que lo rodeaba era blanco: las sábanas que lo envolvían, las paredes, el suelo, la luz que alumbraba desde el techo y esos hombres que susurraban entre sí, apartados en un rincón.

Se giró con cuidado sobre el colchón y el leve movimiento hizo que sus articulaciones gritaran del dolor. Apretó los labios con fuerza para evitar quejidos y, entonces, la vio. Ella también era blanca: su bata, su piel, la cama donde reposaba; incluso podía ver desde su lugar un par de canas adornando la cabellera negra. Estaba acostada boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos,_ tan_ abiertos que parecía una muñeca espantada, mirando al techo. No la conocía pero quería que lo mirara. Se lo iba a decir, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, sino que se perdían en un laberinto sin fin dentro de su cabeza. Estiró el brazo con lentitud hacia la mesita de luz y dio unos golpecitos en la madera, pero la mujer no se dio por enterada. Seguía mirando, sin parpadear, hacia la nada.

Entonces, unos gritos se oyeron fuera de la habitación.

"_¡Déjenme entrar! ¡Quiero verlo!"_

"_Tienes que tranquilizarte, Augusta, no pueden verte alterada..."_

"_¡No me tranquilizaré hasta que los vea! ¡Suéltame, Alastor! ¡Suéltame o te arrepentirás!"_

Se empezó a poner nervioso. No le gustaban los gritos. Lo aterraban, pero no sabía por qué. La desconocida, sin embargo, seguía sin inmutarse en la cama de al lado, como si no hubiera oído nada.

De pronto, las puertas del cuarto se abrieron de un golpe seco y por ella irrumpieron muchas personas a la vez.

Vio, horrorizado, a un hombre lleno de cicatrices en la cara, que rengueaba al caminar. Junto a él estaba una mujer con un rodete en el pelo y la cara llena de arrugas, el rostro envuelto en un halo de preocupación. Pero lo que lo dejó pasmado fue la visión de una mujer entrada en años, con un sombrero extravagante en la cabeza y los dedos de la mano llenos de anillos relucientes. La extraña insistía en llegar hasta él, tratando de zafarse de los hombres de delantales blancos que se interponían en su camino.

Quería decirles que se detuvieran, que no le hicieran daño a esa pobre mujer, pero no podía, no tenía cómo hacerlo: buscaba su voz y no la encontraba. Escuchó un gemido a su costado y vio que unas lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de la joven. Estaba llorando y eso lo angustiaba aún más a él.

No pudo seguir contemplándola, porque unos brazos lo giraron de pronto. Era la mujer desconocida.

-Por favor, Frank, dime que me reconoces...

-Augusta, los sanadores ya te lo dijeron todo, no puedes...

-¡Tú no vas a decirme qué es lo que no puedo hacer, Minerva! ¡Soy su madre! ¡Él nunca se olvidaría de mí! Vamos, hijo, dime que sabes quién soy...

Él la miraba aterrado, estrujando entre sus dedos las sábanas, con la sensación de un grito que venía creciendo desde su garganta.

No reconocía ese rostro ansioso, ni los ojos vidriosos que lo contemplaban, ni esa boca que murmuraba palabras temblorosas...No sabía quién era esa mujer.

La desconocida suplicó una vez más.

-Frank...Di mi nombre.

Pero Frank Longbottom no dijo nada. Sólo negó con la cabeza, asustado, sin saber por qué la mujer que estaba frente suyo se derrumbaba en un desconsolado llanto.

Augusta Longbottom no sabía nada del poder devastador que tres palabras podrían tener sobre ella, hasta ese fatídico momento.

Había perdido a su hijo.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Lo sé, lo sé, perdón por tardar en publicar! Bueno, sólo me demoré doce días, pero teniendo en cuenta la frecuencia con que publicaba, me tardé un poco. Y, de nuevo, lo siento, lo siento, por estas viñetas que traigo porque sé que no son las mejores que he escrito, pero me exprimí el cerebro y no me salió nada mejor. Estuve un poco ocupada con el trabajo y otras cosas; vale decir que el calor tampoco ayudó demasiado a la hora de escribir...Sólo espero que la sensación de que las viñetas no hayan salido como yo quería se deba más a mi normal autocrítica super exigente hacia mi persona, y que a ustedes esto les pueda gustar aunque sea un poquito.

Esta viñetita va para ti, **demel. honney **, que me llenaste la cabeza de fantásticas ideas para próximos capítulos y por todas esas cosas hermosas que dices. Gracias por comentar, aquí te va algo de Frank Longbottom; ya escribiré de Alice, así complemento tu petición de los padres de Neville...Y espero econtrar nuevas formas de contar lo que tú propones. Gracias nuevamente por los comentarios, les doy la bienvenida con muuucho entuciasmo a ti y a **Rhyannon, **me gusta tanto leerlas como a las demás!

A los demás, gracias, gracias infinitos por sus comentarios, ya respondí a cada uno a su cuenta (sino es así, díganme, porque me gusta contestar los reviews). Te respondo aquí, Herm Black: ¡gracias por marcarme lo de Susan Bones! Sabes? Al momento de escribirlo, tenía mis dudas sobre si era Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, así que lo busqué por internet pero no encontré nada; entonces, decidí ponerla en Ravenclaw porque me venía bien a los fines del drabble xD Y no creo que yo sea 100% Gryffindor es que, como dices tú, hay Gry que no me caen muy bien (Peter, Lavender -aunque estuve tratando de reconciliarme con ella escribiéndola xD-, Seamus en su momento...) Gracias por todo lo que dices, como siempre, es muy lindo leerte.

Bueno, ahora subiré inmediatamente otras tres pequeñas viñetas más, en un intento de compensar lo que creo que debería ser mejor! Sé que la cantidad no indica calidad, pero espero que esta vez sea la excepción xD


	18. Esas viejas batallas

"_Las guerras se sabe cómo empiezan pero no cómo terminan."_

**Gaspar Llamazares**

**Esas viejas batallas...**

Cuando despertó esta mañana y desayunó unas tostadas con mermelada y café, no pensó ni por asomo que en la breve excursión por el supermercado del centro se encontraría a _esa_ persona.

Estaba llenando el carrito de compras con los cereales que tanto le gustaban a Diana, cuando todo pasó. Fue demasiado rápido. Un niño pelirrojo salió de la nada, patinando sobre el encerado piso del comercio, y se llevó por delante a su hija, que estaba examinando las cajas de cereales de chocolate y almendras. La pobre Diana cayó al piso, quedando sepultada bajo el niñito del demonio. Acto seguido, empezó a llorar.

Dudley Dursley se dirigió rápidamente hacia su hija, dispuesto a levantarla y echarle una reprimenda feroz al niño, pero su _¿No ves que puedes lastimar a alguien corriendo así, niño? _no pudo terminar de salir de su boca, porque un hombre de su edad venía caminando hacia el pelirrojo, mientras lo retaba.

-¡James! Te dije que no corrieras, los pisos están resbalosos.

Cuando levantó la cabeza para dirigirse al padre de la niña y disculparse, sus ojos verdes ocultos tras las gafas lo miraron con el mismo asombro con que él lo contemplaba.

-¿Papi?- dijeron a coro lo dos niños, sorprendidos por la repentina sorpresa reflejada en los rostros de sus padres.

-Harry- dijo finalmente Dudley, después de tragar saliva innumerables veces, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Su primo pareció salir del trance.

-Guau, Dudley. No pensé que volvería a verte.

-Papi- exclamó de pronto Diana, que llevaba tirando de su camisa hacía rato sin que se diera cuenta- Papi, está sonando tu celular. ¡Atiende, seguro que es mamá!

Efectivamente, la pantallita de su teléfono indicaba que era su esposa. Miró a Harry y antes de que dijera nada, él se adelantó.

-Veo que estás ocupado, Dudley. Fue emm...increíble... verte. Pareces estar bien, ¿no? Me alegro de que así sea. Suerte, Big D.

Dudley lo vio marchar entre las estanterías con su hijo, que decía algo así como _¿Qué son los celulates? ¿Son como los que colecciona el abuelo? ¿Puedo tener uno? _y un montón de preguntas raras más. El celular seguía sonando pero su cerebro aún no acababa de procesar el inesperado encuentro.

-¡Papi! ¿No atenderás a mamá?

Dudley le dio el teléfono a su hija y le dijo que hablara con su madre.

-No te muevas de aquí. Luego me cuentas qué quería mamá. Vuelvo enseguida.

Y salió disparado hacia donde había desaparecido su primo.

Lo encontró al final de la larga cola que se había formado en la caja número cuatro. Se acercó a él no muy seguro; esta clase de cosas siempre le resultaban difíciles. Pero decidió que tenía que intentarlo, así que cuando llegó a su altura, le dio unos golpecitos suaves en el hombro. Harry se dio vuelta y la incredulidad volvió a instalarse en cada uno de sus gestos. Se quedó esperando a que Dudley dijera algo, pero luego de unos segundos de ver el rostro nervioso de su primo, decidió tirar la primera piedra.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme, Dudley?

-Emm...sí...yo...

James parecía estar a punto de reírse por las dificultades que tenía el primo de su padre para hablar, y por el hecho de que su robusta cara se volvía cada vez más y más morada, balbuceando incoherencias. Pero tuvo que contener sus carcajadas porque su padre ya lo miraba con advertencia.

Entonces, Harry Potter suspiró y rascándose nervioso la cabeza, le dijo:

-Este... ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?

Sólo en ese momento, Dudley pudo respirar tranquilamente y asentir.

Si se lo hubieran dicho de antemano, Dudley habría pensado que le estaban tomando el pelo. De verdad, ¿encontrarse con Harry Potter, en un ordinario centro de compras, después de muchos y muchos años sin ver ni siquiera su sombra?

Pero allí estaba él, ahora, sentado con su primo, frente a dos tazas de café a medio terminar, y con quince años más encima sobre sus fornidos hombros. Su hija estaba jugando en la pequeña plaza frente al restaurante en el que se encontraban, con ese chico que parecía ser la reencarnación de todos los niños más terribles y traviesos del mundo.

Después de las preguntas de rigor _(¿Cómo estas? ¿Así que tienes familia?_) y de un par de instantes de silencio incómodo cortados por el ruidito de los dedos de Harry golpeando la mesa, Dudley se llenó de valor para decirle lo que se moría por decir.

-Ha...Ha acabado todo, ¿verdad?

Harry levantó la mirada de la mesa y la enfocó, sorprendido, en su primo. Dudley supo que él había entendido en el acto a qué se refería.

-Sí...ha terminado todo. Hace mucho, en realidad.- Pero no parecía feliz al decirlo, ¿por qué? Tenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos tristes, pesados.

Dudley se temía algo así. No se había animado hacerle la pregunta antes porque existía la posibilidad de que, aunque su primo estuviera frente suyo, sano y entero, hubiera perdido a alguien importante en la lucha. Uno de sus mejores amigos, tal vez...esos chicos que siempre le enviaban lechuzas y cartas.

Harry volvió hablar y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Me sorprende...Pensé que a estas alturas ya te habrías olvidado de eso. Es más, cuando se fueron de Privet Drive, todavía tenía mis dudas de que me hubieran creído.

Dudley tragó saliva, culpable.

-Yo te creí, Harry. Te creí. Y nunca dejé de pensar en la guerra.

Su interlocutor lo miraba incrédulo -¿Por qué? A ustedes nunca les interesó _mi _mundo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, trató de responder calmadamente, pero los nervios todavía no se le iban: era difícil estar hablando como si nada con una persona que había pasado los peores años de su vida por culpa suya y de sus padres.

-Las personas cambian, Harry. Con el tiempo, aprendí que hay un solo mundo, en realidad. –Se movió inquieto en su asiento- Sobre todo, me di cuenta de eso cuando me convertí en padre.

Harry asintió lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo. Luego, observó a través de la ventana del local a esos dos chicos que jugaban en las hamacas, riéndose sin parar. _Ironías de la vida_, pensó, intentando contener una carcajada. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que su hijo y la niña de Dudders se llevarían tan bien?

-Hacen buenas migas, ¿verdad?

-Sí, eso parece...Así que ser padre te cambió la vida, Dudley. A mi también. Es increíble, ¿eh?

-Sí. Me cambió la vida porque...porque me di cuenta que en las guerras nadie está a salvo. Y que mi hija estaba expuesta a todo ese peligro sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, absolutamente _nada, _por protegerla, si uno de los tuyos, ¡no, perdón! ¡No quise decir eso! Quiero decir...esos magos que son malos...

-Mortífagos- le recordó Harry, hilando las piezas del desordenado rompecabezas que tenía en su cabeza desde que había visto a su primo. Estaba comprendiendo el hecho de que Dudley no dejara de pensar en eso por su hija; por la _vida_ de su hija.

-Eso...Si decidían atacarla, yo no iba poder hacer nada. Nadie podía hacer nada. Y nadie lo sabía, mi Dios –exclamó, compungido, al recordar la angustia de esos tiempos.

Entonces, por primera vez en todo el encuentro, Harry sonrió.

-No tienes que preocuparte más de eso, Dudley. Ya todo pasó.

Él también le sonrió, tal vez era la primera vez en la vida que ambos se sonreían de manera honesta. Iba a comentárselo cuando su teléfono celular volvió a sonar.

-Si, cielo. Ya compramos todo. Nos demoramos porque me encontré con...un viejo conocido –Harry escuchaba divertido- Ya te lo contaré todo. En un rato regresamos. Adiós.

-Guau, no dejas de sorprenderme, Big D. ¡Eres todo un hombre de familia! Dime, ¿tienes más hijos? Porque si es así, deberás darme consejos. Apenas puedo con James, pero mi mujer está embarazada de nuevo.

-Es mi única hija. Yo...nosotros...-dudaba si decírselo o no, pero al final creyó que se lo merecía; creyó que si no se lo decía su primo no podría llegar a entender en profundidad aquello que había querido decirle, eso de que la vida puede llegar a cambiar realmente a alguien- Lauren y yo no podemos tener hijos. Tuvimos que hacer un gran papeleo que duró muchos años para convertirnos en papás de Diana. No creo que pasemos por eso nuevamente, es difícil, ya sabes, con todo eso de la burocracia...Y lleva tiempo y mucho trabajo esto de ser padre, ¿verdad? Je, nadie me había dicho lo difícil que sería. Pero, bueno, hago todo lo posible por no repetir viejos errores.- miró su reloj, nervioso- Bueno, debo irme. Mi mujer echará espuma por la boca si nos demoramos más para la cena.

Harry asintió en silencio, mudo de la impresión. Pagaron la cuenta y cuando estaba a punto de despedirse, Dudley lo observó con atención, viendo a través de las arrugas y la expresión adulta a ese niño flacucho y de gafas rotas que sus padres le habían enseñado a odiar y que la vida le había dado la oportunidad de querer, ahora .

A Dudley le pareció que Harry Potter tenía los ojos un poquito vidriosos, pero no podía ser; el salvador del mundo mágico no lloraría de la emoción por encontrarse con la versión adulta de su pesadilla infantil.

-Adiós, Harry.

-Hasta pronto, Dudley.

Harry ya se estaba marchando cuando un susurro de Dudley lo detuvo.

-_Perdón._

Su primo lo miraba con el remordimiento brillando en sus pupilas y con algo más...algo como ¿alivio?

Harry asintió y el cuerpo de Dudley se relajó, por fin, después de mucha tensión.

-Hacía años que quería decírtelo. Eso...y que me alegro que sigas viviendo, Harry. De verdad.

Harry sonrió, los hombros dejaron de estar rígidos y no dijo nada, pero todo eso era más que suficiente para que Dudley Dursley comprendiera que su primo había vencido, una vez más, otra guerra, quizás no tan sanguinaria como la otra, pero sí algo dolorosa.

La batalla contra los peores recuerdos de su infancia había culminado. Y los dos la habían vencido juntos.

* * *

**N/A: **Un poquito de redención para Big D; para terminó siendo el mejor de los Dursley, al final. ¿Qué opinan de él? ¿Qué opinan del capítulo?

Hellooooo, Review xD


	19. Resistiré

_Cuando se revelen los recuerdos_

_Y me pongan contra la pared_

_(...) Cuando el mundo pierda toda magia,_

_Cuando mi enemigo sea yo,_

_Cuando me apuñalen la nostalgia_

_Y no reconozca ni mi voz._

_Y Cuando me amenace la locura_

_(...) O si alguna vez me faltas tú,_

_Resistiré._

"**Resistiré", Dúo Dinámico.**

**

* * *

**

**Resistiré**

Ya perdió la cuenta de los años que lleva allí. Casi no recuerda el sabor amargo de las ranas de chocolate. Empieza a dudar si los ojos de Lily en verdad eran verdes. Se olvidó de la primer broma que le gastó a Severus Snape. No sabe cuándo James Potter atrapó por primera vez la snicht dorada. Cuando los guardias le pasan entre los barrotes de su celda ejemplares atrasados de El Profeta, mete la nariz entre las páginas y aspira, pero el olor que siente no se parece ni remotamente a como olía Remus, aunque tampoco está seguro de que Remus oliera a pergamino viejo o si en realidad los libros de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts olían así.

Pero hay cosas que sí recuerda. Los gritos de su madre. _¡Canalla, traidor, vergüenza de mi sangre!_ La marca tenebrosa brillando en el brazo de Regulus y éste mirándolo entre desafiante y confundido. La eterna indiferencia de su padre. La casa de los Potter destruida. Frank Longbottom mirándole sin verlo, en la sala de un hospital. Minerva McGonagall, siempre tan fuerte y tan imperturbable, despeinada y llorando a lágrima viva. Remus Lupin repudiado, escupido, humillado por su condición. _¡Lárgate de aquí, sé lo que eres, maldito hombre lobo! _También recuerda la sangre borboteándole en las venas y los puños apretados en esas ocasiones. _Los cuerpos inertes y cubiertos de polvo de Lily y James._

¿Alguna vez olvidará el frío? No, definitivamente no. El aire putrefacto, el frío que le congela los huesos y le revuelve las entrañas, la comida mohosa, las costras de las manos de los dementores cuando sus dedos se deslizan cerca de él, todo eso parece difícil de olvidar. Pero no sabe si tendrá que olvidarse de ello porque tal vez se muera ahí, en su celda de Azkaban, cargando con la condena de un crimen que no le corresponde.

A veces la oye a ella, a su querida prima. Bellatrix Lestrange aúlla, murmura y a veces grita enardecida. _¡Mi señor! ¿Dónde está, mi Lord?_. _Está terminando su proceso de descomposición, _le dice él y ella grita con más cólera. Azkaban no le ha podido quitar todavía su manía de fastidiar a Bellatrix.

Pero cada vez recuerda menos todo aquello que lo hacía feliz. Y frente a sus ojos y en su cabeza, en su maldita cabeza, ve y vuelve a sentir lo que siempre quiso olvidar. Es como si lo obligaran a revivir aquellas cosas contra su voluntad. _No es dueño de sí mismo_.

Se mira las manos, se palpa la cara y el torso y no se reconoce. La piel cenicienta, la mugre impregnada en sus uñas, los dedos tan delgados como palillos. No puede ver su rostro, pero se imagina vagamente el estado en que se encuentra. ¿Dónde queda ese joven irresistible que volvía loca a cuanta mujer se cruzara en su camino?

A veces, cuando logra dormirse, a pesar de las voces incesantes que retumban en su cabeza recordándole que está perdido y sin salida, desea no despertar nunca más. La nada es mejor que el tormento de estar vivo, piensa. Pero a veces, también, cuando le es imposible conciliar el sueño porque toda esa energía acumulada en sus extremidades clama por la descarga, y merodea en el reducido espacio como un perro de muy malas pulgas, se siente más vivo que nunca. Gruñe, ladra, escupe, muestra los dientes manchados de sarro como un canino rabioso ante todo aquel carcelero que ose acercárcele en esos momentos de furia incontenible.

Es la impotencia de saberse atrapado en la continuación de una guerra que hace mucho dejó de existir, pero que aún sigue amarrándolo a él. Y es saber que, a pesar de todo, hay algo que todavía no le han podido quitar, algo que mantiene fresco en su memoria aterrada, alguien cuya imagen es difícil de borrar, lo que hace que no lo abandonen completamente las ganas de vivir.

Se aferra al recuerdo de su sobrino como a un salvavidas. Por él tiene que resistir, por él debe mantener la poca cordura que le queda. ¿Qué edad tendrá? No lo sabe. ¿Si será parecido a sus padres? Es clavadito a James, pero tiene los ojos de su madre. Lo puede asegurar sin la menor vacilación y lo sabe con la misma certeza con que sabe que él es Sirius Black y a cada minuto que pasa se vuelve más loco. No llegará nunca el día que olvide el nacimiento de Harry y sus palabras al cargar con el recién nacido. _Lo cuidaré más que a mi propia vida, James. Seré el mejor padrino del mundo._

Aunque es cierto que desde Azkaban no puede cumplir con sus obligaciones familiares.

Así que cuando El Profeta de hace tres días cae en sus manos, y en vez de triturarlo entre sus dedos antes de terminar de leerlo, comérselo y luego vomitarlo, o aspirarlo de una manera demencial como si intentara drogarse con ello; cuando en lugar de todo eso lo lee de cabo a rabo y se topa con la imagen de unos pelirrojos sonrientes delante de una pirámide, sabe qué es lo que tiene que hacer. Cómo acabar con la ira sorda alojada en su corazón y la angustia que le raspa el alma. Conoce a los pelirrojos, honorables traidores a la sangre y compañeros en la lucha. Y también conoce a esa rata inmunda que descansa en el hombro de uno de los chicos. Sucia, traidora y cobarde rata. Le falta un dedo y a pesar de estar transformado en una alimaña no puede perder el patético aire huidizo y asustado que lo acompañó desde meses antes de que a él lo acusaran de _asesino de muggles y de los Potter, a plena luz del día y frente a más de dieciséis personas._

Va a vengar la muerte de James y Lily. Va a encontrar a Harry Potter para que sepa toda la verdad. En cuanto a Peter...que el espíritu descompuesto de su Amo Oscuro lo ayude para que no se encuentre a Sirius Black.

* * *

**N/A: **Me gustaría hacer una pequeña recomendación musical para leer el fic y meterse en el ambiente del mismo (?): _Resistiré_, pero la versión de _David Bolzoni_. En la cita me veía en la necesidad de citar a los autores originales de la letra de la canción, pero me gusta más la versión de éste hombre que la del Dúo Dinámico.

A Sirius Black le gustaría que dejaras un review :)


	20. Asoma el sol

_"Sólo hay una guerra que puede permitirse el ser humano: la guerra contra su extinción." _

**Isaac Asimov**

**Asoma el sol**

Mientras apilaba las tablas de madera, descubrió que hacer el trabajo a mano, sin varitas ni hechizos que le facilitaran la labor, era una buena forma de no pensar. Todo se resumía a flexionar las rodillas, agacharse, tomar la madera con las manos, caminar unos metros y dejarla caer encima de un montón acumulado en el suelo.

Haciendo eso, no tenía que girarse y ver la cara sombría de George, levantando mágicamente un muro. No tenía que ver a su madre y a Ginny cabizbajas sobre la hierba, tratando de resucitar a unas flores marchitas. Tampoco tenía que ver a Percy reparando unos pupitres astillados, junto a su padre.

Y no tenía que ver a su mejor amigo regresando del Bosque Prohibido, con rasguños en la cara y el aspecto de quien envejece de golpe, después de haber cumplido una de sus caminatas sin rumbo. Otra vez.

El contacto de la madera con su piel, el dolor en la espalda, el sudor que le empapaba la camisa por el esfuerzo, le dejaban la mente en blanco y Ron no tenía que esforzarse para no pensar.

Pero, ¿no era ya hora de aceptar la realidad?

Tres meses habían pasado del entierro de Fred. Cinco semanas habían pasado desde el inicio del plan de reconstrucción de Hogwarts. Noventa y un días desde la muerte de Tom Riddle. Y un cúmulo de horas sin sentido desde que la besara por primera y única vez.

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta que tiene que hacer algo, cuando comprende que no puede desperdiciar más tiempo. No puede quedarse estancado para toda la eternidad, ni dejar que los suyos hagan lo mismo.

Se voltea y los ve. Todos trabajando, yendo de un lado para otro, con las manos ocupadas, las bocas cerradas y las mentes a kilómetros de distancia de allí. Distingue las cabezas pelirrojas desperdigadas entre las caras conocidas de estudiantes, profesores, miembros de la Orden y personas que no ha visto en su vida.

Y la ve a ella, claro. Está arrodillada sobre el pasto, apilando piedras del tamaño de un galleon, una junto a la otra, intentando rearmar ese camino de rocas que conducía a los invernaderos. Lo hace todo a mano.

Sólo le basta mirarla para saber cuál es ese_ algo_ que puede hacer para remover el sopor deprimente que cae sobre todos, como pesados chaparrones.

-¡Ey, Granger!- le grita fuerte, para que lo oiga. No pocos metros y unas cuantas personas los separan.

La aludida levanta la cabeza y lo mira, un poco confundida al principio, pero divertida después.

-¿Qué pasa, Weasley?

-Estás muy sexy hoy.

Hermione Granger, con el pelo hecho un desastre, la ropa y las manos llenas de tierra, la piel curtida por la Guerra y los labios partidos, sólo puede mirarlo incrédula durante unos segundos para luego estallar en una carcajada sonora, limpia; con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y el cuerpo convulsionado por la risa.

-Eres un idiota Weasley.- y él se acerca sonriendo- Un idiota- le repite gritando mientras se levanta del suelo y él llega a su altura.

Ron la atrae hacia sí con una mano en el cuello y la besa, con la boca abierta y los dedos haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca. Hermione se sorprende un poco, sólo un poco, porque es todo tan natural. Como si hubieran nacido para ello.

Un silbido rasga la atmósfera silenciosa que se había creado. Cuando se separa de Hermione se da cuenta que toda su familia y algún que otro curioso tiene la vista fija en ellos dos.

-¡Y yo que pensaba que no iba a vivir para ver esto! Me equivoqué, Ronnie: después de todo no eres más lento que un gusarajo.

Lo que sigue después son risas, exclamaciones de júbilo y antes de que se de cuenta está siendo palmeado por unas cuantas manos.

La cara de George no tiene precio. Es la primera broma que hace en semanas, después de mucho tiempo.

* * *

**N/A: **Porque, en medio de toda oscura guerra, siempre hay algún rayito de luz, aunque dure poco. (Ron diría bolita de luz, pero bueno, eso sólo lo entenderían los que vieron DH parte 1 xD)

Esta viñeta va para todos aquellos que me iluminan a mí los días cuando entro a mi correo y veo un alerta anunciando su comentario: Herm Black, Sara-Lily-Potter, Agus, Rhyannon, Demel y laura1988. GRACIAS chicas!

Espero que alguién más me deje sus rayitos de sol! Nos vemos en la próxima!


	21. Magia

"_Todas las guerras son guerras civiles, porque todos los hombres son iguales" _

**Fénelon**

**Magia**

Alan Blair estaba acostumbrado a recibir todo tipo de visitantes en su restaurante. Los recibía con gusto, los escuchaba y, pese a los malentendidos que podrían esperarse debido al choque de diferentes culturas, no tenía ningún problema para comprenderlos y entablar una relación con ellos, aunque ésta fuera pasajera.

Hasta que llegó _ella_.

**-O-**

Alan había partido de su Bristol natal con apenas ocho años, para dirigirse a Potsdam junto con sus padres, abuelos y una maleta pequeña que contenía sus pocas pero preciadas posesiones: ropa, cuadernos gastados y el vinilo de Abbey Road, envuelto en un folio que se ocupaba de limpiar siempre que una partícula de polvo caía sobre el plástico.

Había crecido en esa ciudad alemana, concretamente, entre las paredes del "Blue Submarine", el acogedor restaurante que su abuelo construyó con esmero y que, al poco tiempo de su inauguración, ya se había convertido en el lugar de encuentro, por excelencia, de la ciudad: gran parte de los habitantes concurrían allí para beber unas cervezas durante los días de verano al atardecer, las parejas se citaban los sábados por la noche y los domingos se llenaban de familias enteras, con niños correteando sobre el piso de madera y risas que se confundían unas con otras, formando una agradable melodía.

Alan había pasado allí innumerables noches probando los postres especiales de su abuela antes de ir a dormir, había recibido la ayuda de su abuelo y algún que otro cliente ocasional para realizar sus tareas de matemáticas, y hasta había coqueteado por primera vez en su vida con una chica en la mesa situada junto al ventanal, una taza rebosante de submarino que lo separaba de la joven y la anticipación picándole en los labios. Todos los recuerdos de su vida estaban asociados a esa gama de olores, colores, rostros y nombres que habían pasado por el Blue Submarine.

Ahora, como dueño legítimo del bar, Alan había tenido la suerte de cruzar palabras y estrecharle la mano a cientos y cientos de personas. Ya no sólo concurrían allí los ciudadanos de Potsdam sino que, gracias al avance del turismo y la tecnología, la localidad se había convertido en una ciudad de paso obligado para turistas venidos de los más remotos rincones del mundo, que deseaban visitar otros lugares o hacer un paraje allí antes de llegar a Berlín.

Alan recordaba especialmente a Mike, ese niño inglés que había sido desterrado de su patria como él y que se había convertido en un gran amigo de sus juegos infantiles y salidas adolescentes, pero que de adulto había vuelto a sus pagos, porque consideraba que ése era su lugar en el mundo. También rememoraba con añoranza a la pareja de australianos que se dedicó a recorrer Alemania de cabo a rabo, por seis meses, como parte de la luna de miel más larga que él había oído jamás.

Hasta que apareció alguien que comenzó a ocupar sus pensamientos más que cualquier otro cliente. Alguien que no era igual de extravagante que los australianos, pero que tenía un estilo particular. Una mujer que con sus polleras multicolores y el tintineo de sus pulseras le recordaba a ese grupo de argentinos hippies que le habían pedido un _tereré _a su padre, y éste los había mirado incrédulo, sin comprender.

Esa mujer que -se imaginaba- rondaba por las cuatro décadas y venía al Blue Submarine todos, _todos_ los jueves desde hacía un par de meses, le intrigaba sobremanera, más que cualquier otra persona que hubiera atravesado las puertas del lugar. Más que los franceses, el nicaragüense y los españoles gemelos. Más que los argentinos estrafalarios y el chino que no entendía nada de lo que le decía, pero siempre le sonreía.

Y, sin embargo, aún no había sido capaz de intercambiar con ella frases que fueran más allá de _"Un café, por favor", _o un tímido _"Gracias por venir"_.

¿Por qué le llamaba la atención? Quizá era por el hecho de que ella siempre venía con un bolso lleno a más no poder de papeles y carpetas y bolígrafos. Pese a que, visiblemente, el bolso guardaba muchas cosas, más de una vez a Alan le pareció que ella sacaba decenas de pergaminos y libros que de ninguna manera podrían caber todos _ahí _dentro. Quizá era por su acento británico; hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a un inglés frecuentar el bar con tanta regularidad como lo hacía ella. O tal vez era porque la encontraba atractiva. La mujer tenía su estilo, pero vestía con sencillez. No se maquillaba demasiado. El pelo negro, un poco desordenado, lo solía llevar atado en una trenza que parecía hecha a las volandas, sin nada de elegancia. Y siempre tenía la nariz metida en algún grueso tomo de una enciclopedia, mientras sus dedos se movían sin parar sobre el papel, escribiendo quién sabe qué cosas. A la vista de la mayoría de los hombres, seguramente esa mujer pasaría desapercibida. Pero Alan no podía quitársela de la cabeza y sospechaba que eso jamás sucedería hasta que no se animara a hablarle.

Así que, después de un tiempo considerable y de desechar la idea a último momento un millón de veces, finalmente, se dirigió con la taza de café en mano y tragando saliva nervioso, como si otra vez tuviera quince años, hacia donde estaba sentada ella.

Colocó el café en la mesa y cuando sacaba los sobres de azúcar del bolsillo de su delantal, le pareció que los individuos de las ilustraciones de uno de los libros abiertos se movían. _Por George Harrison, ¿tan nervioso estoy que tengo alucinaciones?_

La señora le sonrió, mientras cerraba el libro disimuladamente.

Alan supo que era ahora o nunca.

-¿Sabes? Desde hace un tiempo no puedo evitar preguntarme si estás escribiendo un libro...

**-O-**

Charity Burbage se fue del Blue Submarine, ese jueves de mayo, más satisfecha de lo normal. Para ella suponía un enorme placer aparecerse, todas las semanas, en la ciudad de Berlín para luego ir a pie hacia la estación de trenes y, desde allí, realizar el viaje rumbo a Potsdam en esa gran invención de los _muggles_. Sí, no había nada mejor que aquél medio de transporte. Había viajado en avión y en colectivos turísticos, por supuesto, pero no le resultaban tan gratificantes como viajar en tren, porque sólo en él podía caminar por los vagones y observar a los _muggles_, sólo en él podía tener frente suyo y a sus costados a tantas y tantas personas distintas, con actitudes, aspectos e historias de vida únicas detrás de sus miradas.

Una vez en su destino, se dirigía con pasos tranquilos hacia el restaurante que la cautivaba y, apenas traspasaba las puertas metálicas, el inconfundible aroma a café y el barullo de voces en distintas lenguas la envolvían en una especie de ensueño, renovando sus ganas y energías para continuar con su trabajo. Luego, iba hasta su mesa predilecta y sacaba todo un arsenal de artículos de librería de su bolso. El mueble quedaba cubierto de apuntes, periódicos y archivos, hasta que llegaba el delicioso café, a manos de ese amable hombre que le sonreía de manera especial.

Esa primaveral tarde de jueves, ella habría salido del Blue Submarine igual de contenta que siempre, después de escribir nuevos artículos que publicaría en El Profeta, después de diseñar el cronograma de las próximas clases de los cursos que tenía a cargo, después de saber que estaba haciendo algo arriesgado pero necesario ante esa guerra que se avecinaba despiadadamente. Pero la felicidad fue un poquito mayor que de costumbre, porque esa tarde había charlado con Alan Blair durante dos horas.

Charity había salido con algunos hombres, pero sus vínculos nunca habían durado demasiado. Sus ocasionales parejas no le despertaban la pasión que le provocaba su trabajo. Apenas se había graduado en Hogwarts, había comenzado diversos proyectos como activista _pro-muggle_, recibiendo muchos silencios e indiferencias por parte de la sociedad en general. También tuvo que soportar los enojos y ruegos de su madre para que dejara de jugar a la suicida, exponiendo ideas peligrosas en tiempos del primer reinado del Innombrable. Hasta que Albus Dumbledore le ofreció el puesto de profesora en la cátedra de _Estudios Muggles_ y Charity sintió, por fin, que todos sus esfuerzos rendían frutos. Desde entonces, había dedicado prácticamente la totalidad de su vida a la educación, a la investigación de la vida _muggle_ y, ahora, desde que se había descubierto el regreso de Voldemort y la vuelta en escena de viejos mortífagos, la bruja estaba decidida a hacer todo lo que estuviera al alcance de su intelecto y sus manos para proteger a los hijos de _muggles_ y a las personas no mágicas.

Le hubiera gustado contarle todo eso a Alan, pero no podía. Un Estatuto del Secreto y los riesgos de una batalla que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina le hicieron morder el labio, contenerse y cuidar sus palabras. Charity sólo le habló de su trabajo como docente y después de unos minutos de charla, se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, que deseaba que él supiera más de ella. Entonces, se animó y lo dijo.

-También soy activista... o defensora, como quieras llamarlo. De los derechos humanos, en general.

No podía decirle más nada que eso, aunque no fuera del todo cierto. Tenía que ser cuidadosa.

A Alan le brillaron los ojos con interés y ella supo que había encontrado a alguien con una pasión similar a la suya.

**-O-**

-No puedo creer que te sepas cinco idiomas. Me vendrías bien como traductor personal, hay varios textos que me gustaría saber qué dicen...

-No es raro, me crié entre rusos, hispanos, ingleses, alemanes y portugueses. Algo tenía que aprender, ¿no?

-Yo he viajado por muchas partes y no me salgo del inglés. Del británico, para más señas; a veces hasta me cuesta entender a los norteamericanos.

-¡Bah, no seas exagerada! A mí me parece aún más increíble que tú te puedas leer tres enciclopedias gordas, como esas que traes, en un solo día.

-Nunca debes subestimar el poder del intelecto femenino...

-¡Otra vez el discurso feminista! Creo que leeré los antiguos tratados patriarcales sólo para fastidiarte...

**-O-**

Alan constató la hora en el reloj cucú de madera y comprobó que faltaban diez minutos para la llegada de Charity. Se atusó el pelo con las manos, se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y observó su reflejo en una cucharita reluciente. _Podría ser mejor, _pensó, pero nada podía hacer contra la naturaleza. Había sido diseñado así y no podía crecer unos centímetros más a esta altura de su vida, ni tampoco la barriguita cervecera desaparecería de un día para el otro. Alan se lamentaba, una vez más, el haberse pegado el gusto nacional por el _chop _alemán.

Sus divagaciones se esfumaron en cuanto su nueva amiga entraba al local. Lucía despeinada y cansada, cargando el dichoso bolso sobre uno de sus hombros. Lo buscó y, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, le sonrió.

Sin esperar el pedido, Alan se dirigió a su mesa y le tendió un café bien cargado, como sabía que le gustaba a ella.

-Creo que me tomaré diez de esos. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer...

-No importa. Tienes toda la noche por delante.

-¡Mañana tengo clases! Tengo que estar en el colegio temprano.

-¿Por qué no pides que cambien tus días libres por los viernes? Así no tendrás que preocuparte por regresar temprano a casa...

-Es una escuela, Alan, no un comercio. Los únicos días que no tengo clases son los jueves.

-Tómalo como una idea para el próximo curso. Falta poco para julio...

Cuando las estrellas ya brillaban en el cielo nocturno, Alan notó que Charity seguía allí, pero ya no escribía de forma tan entusiasta como antes. Recargaba su cabeza en una mano y con la otra escribía lentamente, sin la energía que la caracterizaba. A veces, tachaba lo que escribía con furia y, suspirando, volvía a empezar. Después de unos minutos, la situación parecía haberse vuelto más preocupante: arrugaba los papeles, resoplaba, se restregaba los ojos con impaciencia y unas ojeras comenzaban a aparecer. Alan decidió que esa mujer se merecía un descanso. Buscó en la heladera una porción de torta de chocolate -su remedio infalible para levantarles el ánimo a los clientes tristes- y les pasó las órdenes de los pedidos a sus empleados, dispuesto a dedicarle algo de su tiempo a la mujer.

Charity levantó la vista de un libro pequeñito cuando un plato con una generosa porción de pastel se posó sobre sus papeles.

-Creo que deberías parar un poco- le recomendó Alan, mientras se sentaba en la silla de enfrente.

Charity suspiró.

-Tienes razón. Gracias –añadió con una sonrisa- Necesitaba algo más sólido que el café...

Charity atacó la torta con velocidad y Alan aprovechó para echarle un vistazo al lío de cosas que había sobre la superficie de la mesa. Debajo de una carpeta que se titulaba _"Documentación de Derechos Humanos M."_, asomaba un libro sobre la legislación jurídica de Escocia. Frunció el seño con curiosidad y lo tomó. Charity lo miró con atención.

-¿Escocia? ¿Estas haciendo una campaña o algo para los escoceses?

-Mmm...Sí- respondió ella, tosiendo un poco por tragar bruscamente.

-Cuéntame. ¿De qué se trata?

Charity revolvió los papeles, al parecer, un poco incómoda.

-Estoy haciendo artículos para concientizar sobre la importancia de la tolerancia y el respeto, y la condición de igualdad entre todos los _ma..._digo, hombres.

-¿Estabas por decir machos?- le preguntó en tono burlón; ella rió- Parece interesante.

-Sí...-Charity tenía la mirada perdida, lejos de él. Parecía estar meditando algo.

Alan estaba ojeando las páginas del libro que tenía a mano cuando Charity lo sobresaltó tomándolo del brazo repentinamente.

-Necesito tu ayuda- le pidió, ansiosa- ¿Qué hecho histórico, importante, elegirías para argumentar sobre...este...sobre las consecuencias de la discriminación por...por _origen_?

-¿Qué tipo de origen?

-Emm...ya sabes, la sangre de ciertas comunidades...sus antepasados, la cuestión de los linajes...

-¿Estás trabajando con aborígenes? ¿Reclamos para que se respeten sus derechos y no queden fuera del sistema laboral? –Charity lo miró un poco dudosa, pero asintió inmediatamente- La otra vez vi en el noticiero que una tribu del Reino Unido, no recuerdo su nombre, estaba haciendo protestas callejeras en las ciudades más importantes...Al parecer una joven indígena fue despedida de un supermercado porque se defendió de su jefe, que le decía _india estúpida_. Deberían lincharlo al tipo...

Charity se inclinó hacia él, respondiéndole con énfasis.

-¡Exacto! Tengo que buscar datos verídicos para alertar a la gente del peligro que puede sufrir la sociedad si nos dejamos arrastrar por esa clase de prejuicios...el peligro que correrá la armonía entre las comunidades si más personas piensan como ese tipo.

-Bueno, es fácil. Existen un montón de antecedentes. Busca sobre las masacres que soportaron muchos pueblos nativos. Tribus enteras han desaparecido...

Pero Charity no estaba convencida.

-Mmm...No es eso. No es...suficiente. Hay que buscar algo que vaya más allá de la situación concreta de un pueblo determinado. Algo que conmocione a la gente, algo grandeque les llegue, que les muestre la_ magnitud _de ese tipo de discriminación. Algo que ejemplifique los desastres que nos esperan a partir de_..._de un simple _"tú eres inferior que yo, porque..." _

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? ¡Por Dios, si esto es Alemania! _¡Habla sobre el Holocausto!_

A Charity Burbage se le iluminaron los ojos y unas arruguitas se formaron alrededor de su sonrisa.

**-O-**

-¿Sabes, Blair? Creo que me llevaría bien con tu hija. Si le gusta la historia...

-Me gustaría que la conocieras. Podrías contarle muchas cosas que seguramente le encantaría oír.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. ¿Por qué no me acompañan el próximo jueves a Berlín, y visitamos el museo del Holocausto? No lo conozco, sólo leí sobre él.

-Me temo que no podrá ser ese día. Sólo veo a Verónika los fines de semana...Vive en Frankfurt, con su madre.

-¡Oh! No lo sabía... ¿No se divorciaron en buenos términos?

-No.

-¿Y... y no has estado saliendo con alguien últimamente?

-No.

Por su manera escueta en responder, Charity supo que a Alan no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas. Pero le llamó más la atención lo apagado que parecía después de su última pregunta.

Comprobó que la soledad era un mal común para cualquier habitante del universo, sin importar la sangre ni un estúpido linaje.

**-O-**

_Se estima que murieron a causa del exterminio a manos del Tercer Reich más de seis millones de judíos. La cifra total, que ronda alrededor de los 11 o 12 millones de víctimas del Holocausto, se completa con las muertes de gitanos, prisioneros de guerra soviéticos, polacos e individuos calificados de 'asociales' de varias nacionalidades (presos políticos, homosexuales, discapacitados físicos o psíquicos, etc.)._

Las fotos explícitas de los campos de concentración y los carteles con información sobre uno de los genocidios masivos más sanguinarios de la historia mundial, le provocaban una puntada dolorosa en el centro del pecho. Charity Burbage se sentía intimidada y diminuta ante el testimonio histórico de la masacre.

Sus pasos se volvieron pesados cuando decidió retomar el recorrido por el museo. Hasta que llegó a la tabla de clasificación del mundo, elaborada por los nazis.

_-R__aza __aria__, superior al resto de las razas y destinada a dominar el mundo (y los arios que no estuvieran de acuerdo deberían ser eliminados); _

_-Resto de las __razas__, consideradas inferiores y destinadas a ser dominadas (y aquellos de esas razas que se resistieran deberían ser eliminados); _

_-«Impuros»__ (__gitanos__, __homosexuales__, enfermos, discapacitados, dementes, etc.), destinados a ser exterminados; _

_-Judíos__, considerados la __antítesis__ de la __raza aria__ y encarnación del __mal__, destinados a la exterminación masiva y sistemática. _

Charity salió corriendo del concurrido pasillo y llegó a uno de los baños justo a tiempo. Las arcadas la hicieron temblar y no se calmó hasta mucho después, cuando todavía le flaqueaban las rodillas.

Entendió, con una claridad meridiana, que la maldad no tenía un nombre propio, ni una cara o un color específico. Podía esconderse detrás de un bigote, una varita mágica o un tanque de guerra, pero siempre, _siempre, _estaría entre los hombres.

**-O-**

Mientras saboreaba el café caliente, sus ojos recorrían velozmente la esquina inferior de una de las páginas de El Profeta, donde en un pequeño recuadro compuesto de tres oraciones se notificaba de la muerte misteriosa de una familia _muggle. _Buscó la misma noticia, pero en un periódico londinense no mágico y comprobó, efectivamente, que se le dedicaba más espacio al extraño crimen. La policía no encontraba sospechosos del caso, ni podía explicarse cómo diablos habían fallecido todos prácticamente al mismo tiempo, sin que los cadáveres hubieran sufrido algún tipo de agresión o atentado. En la morgue decían que habían fenecido de muerte natural, pero les parecía demasiada casualidad que cuatro personas murieran por lo mismo en exacto tiempo, y con un estado de salud perfectamente normal. Charity frunció los labios con disgusto y siguió leyendo._ El padre de la mujer asesinada había sido internado por un colapso nervioso_. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle. _Los niños eran mellizos y tenían cuatro años_. Podía sentir cómo se iban humedeciendo sus ojos. _Y en El Profeta, tres líneas bastaban para anunciar que una familia había dejado este mundo. _Las lágrimas cayeron, finalmente, sobre el papel de prensa. Miró alrededor esperando encontrar la mirada de Alan clavada en ella, pero estaba ocupado atendiendo a una docena de clientes en la barra. Por primera vez en su vida, le importaba verse vulnerable ante un hombre. Soltó una risa amarga y, cuidando que nadie se diera cuenta, hizo desaparecer a golpe de varita los últimos diez pergaminos que había escrito. Recordó las palabras de su madre y se decidió.

_-¡Hija! Piensa en esto: ¿Vale la pena poner en riesgo tu vida? ¿No estás cruzando un límite? ¿Llegarás a algo con esto?_

Esta vez, como antes, no sabía si lograría algo, por muy pequeño que fuese. Pero estaba igual de dispuesta a volver a cruzar la línea de fuego.

Desenrolló un nuevo pergamino y las palabras salieron solas, más certeras y duras que las anteriores.

_-Sí, madre. Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme por cosas que valen la pena._

**-O-**

_-¡Esto es espectacular!_

Alan sonrió, una vez más, ante el entusiasmo desmedido de Charity por la licuadora. Desde que había entrado a la cocina con ella, la mujer no había dejado de admirar cada electrodoméstico y utensilio gastronómico. Primero, había metido la cabeza en la enorme heladera por un buen rato, husmeando todo lo que allí había y recalcando especialmente uno de los inventos más ingeniosos de los hombres: el _freezer_. _Se puede conservar cualquier cosa en él, hombre_, le había dicho. Y después se la pasó abriendo cajones y alacenas, maravillándose por la cantidad de frutos secos que almacenaba el restaurante, y deleitándose con la atractiva vista que ofrecían los diversos pasteles. Su amigo se hubiera sorprendido de su actitud si no fuera porque ya estaba acostumbrado a la apreciación de Charity por las cosas simples y los pequeños detalles. De hecho, ese rasgo característico era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella.

-El hombre es muy inteligente, para crear todas estas cosas...Ya sabes, ahora nadie le da importancia a algo tan común como lo es el teléfono, por ejemplo, pero en su momento significó un cambio radical que revolucionó a los medios de comunicación tradicionales...Y todas estas cosas son..._mágicas._

Alan le pasó un tazón lleno de helado de frutilla.

-Alan, ¿Crees en la magia?

El aludido la miró con sorpresa por la pregunta que le hacía, así de repente y sin venir a cuento. Estaba a punto de responder sin pensar, pero se detuvo a contemplar a la mujer que tenía enfrente, que saboreaba con ganas el helado y unas gotitas del mismo manchaban las comisuras de su boca. Pensó en la risa cristalina de Charity cada vez que él decía alguna estupidez, pensó en la cantidad de personas que había conocido en su vida (todos de distintas edades, todos con estilos de vida y creencias diferentes), pensó en las postales esporádicas que recibía de antiguos clientes y, entonces, cambió de opinión.

-Sí. Creo en la magia..._de las personas._

**-O-**

Estaba caminando por el Callejón Diagon y sucedió de golpe. Un hombre alto, con capucha, la empujó con fuerza contra la pared de uno de los comercios. Era jueves, temprano en la mañana, y ese sitio ya no tenía el resplandor de sus mejores épocas. Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el agresor le habló en un susurro. _Cuida lo que escribes, Burbage, _le escupió. Y no pudo responderle porque la figura desapareció con un _¡plop!_ Ya se había ido y no sabía quién demonios era el sujeto, pero se quedó pegada a la pared de piedra, respirando entrecortadamente.

Media hora después, cuando ya estaba en su apartamento, el corazón le seguía latiendo con susto.

**-O-**

Alan no estaba preparado para verla _así_, aquel sombrío jueves de junio.

Charity Burbage apareció por las puertas metálicas a la misma hora de siempre, pero con la cara desencajada y mirándole con súplica.

Cuando llegó hasta ella, Charity se desplomó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza, sin poder evitar llorar. Alarmado, Alan dejó a cargo de sus empleados la atención del bar, y se llevó a la mujer lejos de allí, a un lugar dónde él siempre se dirigía cuando necesitaba relajarse.

Así que ahí estaban, ahora, los dos abrazados, sentados en un banco de piedra, en la plazoleta del barrio dónde vivían sus padres.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que ella, entre hipidos y sollozos, le contara que el director de su colegio había muerto. _Fue asesinado, estoy segura_, afirmaba en una mezcla de pena y bronca.

-Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Él era un gran defensor de...de muchas minorías. Estaba metido en muchas causas. Y se ganó enemigos por ello. Enemigos peligrosos.

-Es terrible, Char. Pero seguramente investigarán el caso en profundidad y encontrarán a los culpables.

Ella no le respondió, sólo se apretó más a él.

-Era un gran hombre, Dumbledore. Siempre me apoyó en mis proyectos. ¿Sabes qué me dijo cuando terminó mi primer entrevista laboral?

-¿Qué?

-"El mundo necesita más jóvenes como tú. Enseña, Charity, abre mentes. Ése será el comienzo para todo lo demás"

Alan deslizó su pulgar distraídamente por la mejilla de ella. Charity cerró los ojos por la caricia.

-Lo siento mucho, amiga. ¿Ya lo han velado?- ella asintió- Me gustaría haberte acompañado.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

-Oye, nunca me dijiste el nombre de tu colegio. Ni en donde está. Asumo que es en Londres, ¿verdad?

-No. Está en Escocia. En un...pueblo. Se llama Hog-Hogwarts.

-Buscaré en Internet reseñas de Dumbledore; me gustaría saber de él. Debe ser un tipo conocido por lo que tú dices, seguramente han escrito cosas de él.

Charity se sobresaltó un poco y comenzó hablar atropelladamente.

-¡No! No creo que encuentras mucho de él...Hogwarts es una escuela rural, no creo que figure en muchos sitios, ya sabes, esa clase de colegios no reciben mucha atención ni del gobierno ni de la gente en general. Sólo unos pocos saben que existe.

**-O-**

_Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover..._

Charity cantaba alegremente mientras preparaba su cena, con las melodías de los Beatles inundando su apartamento, ubicado en la periferia de Londres. Unas papas se cortaban solas sobre la mesada de la cocina y revolvía la salsa mágicamente, sin moverse de su silla. Pero, en ese momento, descubrió que no había nada tan mágico como la música. La caja del vinilo que Alan le había prestado hacía un tiempo reposaba sobre el sillón de la sala, y ella recordó que la primera vez que había visto a esos cuatro tipos chiflados y melenudos, cruzando una calle a grandes zancadas, no pensó que encontraría en ellos un antídoto para sus días deprimentes. Definitivamente, Alan y su música le habían ayudado a salir adelante después de la muerte de Dumbledore.

Estaba perdida en sus cavilaciones cuando oyó un golpe atronador en la puerta de calle. Tomó su varita y se dirigió con rapidez hacia la puerta, pero cuando la abrió no había nadie. Escudriñó los alrededores asustada, esperando encontrar algo o alguien, pero no vislumbró nada. Hasta que miró al piso y vio un papel amarillento y la parte inferior de su puerta abollada y ennegrecida. Lo tomó con cuidado y leyó: _¿Te gustaría terminar igual que los sangre sucia? Procura no contaminar más tu pureza, porque no tendremos piedad con los traidores._

Charity Burbage quemó el pergamino sin necesidad de usar su varita, perdiendo el control y haciendo magia accidental como cuando tenía nueve años. Apagó el gramófono y se apareció en el centro de la ciudad.

Había tomado una decisión.

**-O-**

El jefe de redacción de El Profeta terminó de leer el artículo y la miró con cautela, ajustándose las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

-¿Está segura de esto, señorita Burbage? ¿Está dispuesta a publicarlo?

-Si quiere publicarlo, estaré muy satisfecha.

-No podemos evitar que aparezca su apellido, Charity. Dada la situación actual, no puedo comprometer a los demás miembros del periódico, ni permitir que ellos caigan en la misma bolsa por si hay...ya sabe, _represalias_.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, señor. Quiero que se sepa quién escribió esto, no es mi intención que se acuse a cualquiera. Que sepan a qué blanco hay que darle, ¿verdad?- le contestó riendo sarcásticamente, mientras su jefe se acomodaba, un poco avergonzado, en su butaca.

**-O-**

Era el segundo jueves de julio y el local se encontraba extrañamente calmo, sin el ajetreo habitual, cuando Charity irrumpió en el Blue Submarine despeinada y un poco agitada.

-Tengo algo para ti- fue su saludo para Alan. Él tomó la caja que le tendía, con sorpresa. Tras romper el envoltorio de regalo, encontró un celular pequeño, no muy moderno.

-Yo tengo otro- le anunció, antes de que dijera nada- Así podremos comunicarnos.

-Charity, te lo agradezco, pero sabes que no me gustan los celulares. Ya me has escuchado despotricar contra estos aparatos millones de veces. Y te puedes comunicar conmigo siempre que quieras, para eso está éste teléfono –añadió dándole unas palmaditas a un teléfono fijo que estaba sobre el mostrador.

Ella negó con vehemencia.

-No seas tonto, Alan. Si estás en la calle, no tengo forma de hablar contigo.

-¿Y para qué querrías hablar conmigo cuando no esté en el bar? Si siempre vienes en horario de trabajo- añadió suspicazmente.

Charity resopló, alterada.

-Están pasando muchas cosas, Alan. Hay inseguridad por todas partes. ¿Qué haría si hay una emergencia o...?

Entonces, él comprendió.

-¿Estás metida en algo peligroso? ¿Una misión, o algo de eso, riesgoso?

-¡Oh, no me cambies de tema! ¿Por qué no aceptas el dichoso celular? ¿Eres un cavernícola o qué? ¡Estamos en el siglo veinte!

-No te hagas la muchachita moderna, que tú escribes en pergaminos, _¡pergaminos!_ ¿Eres del mil quinientos que no puedes usar un block de hojas como la gente normal?

Charity lo fulminó con la mirada y salió de allí como había entrado. Más histérica que nunca.

**-O-**

Se revolvía entre las mantas, inquieta. Giró la cabeza hacia el reloj y vio que eran las once de la noche. Hacía dos horas que intentaba dormirse, pero no podía lograrlo. Su primera discusión con Alan seguía resonando en su cabeza y no podía creer cómo se había enloquecido con él.

Lo cierto era que estaba nerviosa desde que esa nota de trazos desprolijos había aparecido en su puerta. Tenía miedo, pero Alan no lo sabía y tampoco podía decírselo. Quería que él tuviera un celular para comunicarse con ella sin riesgo de que los mortífagos le siguieran el rastro. Eran tan soberbios, todos ellos. Charity llevaba años leyendo y estudiando sobre las disputas relacionadas con la pureza de sangre, y sabía qué pensaban las mentes retorcidas de los mortífagos. Ellos desdeñaban a tal punto a los muggles, que no consideraban necesario conocer a sus enemigos, porque éstos nunca serían capaces de defenderse si se proponían atacarlos. Por lo tanto, no sabrían como funcionaría un simple celular, y así Charity podría mantener contacto con Alan sin exponerlo en un riesgo a él.

Suspiró, cansada. No se tranquilizaría hasta verlo y disculparse. Era viernes, pero el ciclo lectivo ya había terminado.

Cuando giró sobre sus talones, el destino que estaba pensando era Potsdam, y no Berlín. No podía darse el lujo de que la vieran caminando y la siguieran hasta el Blue Submarine.

**-O-**

Alan estaba peleándose con la caja registradora, que se había tildado otra vez, cuando un susurro femenino le llegó desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Vengo en son de paz. Prometo no gritar ni hacer el ridículo delante de todos los clientes.

Levantó la cabeza y vio a Charity con las manos hacia arriba, en un gesto de derrota. El nudo de tensión que tenía desde que había discutido con ella, por fin, desapareció.

-Lamento haberte gritado así, Alan. Lo siento.

-Perdóname tú también. No te respondí muy bien...

-Olvídalo. Te invito un café, para calmar los ánimos. ¿Te parece bien?

Le guiñó un ojo, juguetona, y eso fue todo lo que Alan necesitó para ceder. Y para animarse a invitarla a subir a su departamento.

-Aquí hay mucho alboroto, ¿por qué no vamos arriba? Necesito desconectarme de este caos.

Charity asintió, un poco ruborizada, y subieron las escaleras que estaban detrás de la bodega.

El apartamento era pequeño, pero acogedor. No había mucho mobiliario, sólo lo justo y necesario para una persona que vivía sola. Alan se perdió en la cocina, preparando el café.

Unos segundos antes de que regresara, a Charity se le ocurrió una idea. Se asomó a la ventana y la abrió. Las hojas del árbol crecido, que había sido plantado por el abuelo de Alan al lado del restaurante, estaban al alcance de su mano para tomarlas y hacer lo que quisiera con ellas. Estiró el brazo, arrancó una y apuntó su varita. Trató de hacer rápidamente la transformación.

-Añadí un poco de leche al café, para romper con la costumbre...

Charity se volteó hacia él y lo miró sonriente.

-Gracias. Mira...traje algo para ti- y le tendió una pluma, una pluma que parecía ser de un ave. Era hermosa, de color marrón con manchas blancas que la salpicaban irregularmente. Era suave al tacto y la punta estaba afilada, como si se pudiera _¿escribir?_ con ella.

-No eres el único anticuado. Tienes razón, no puedo hacerme la chica moderna; a mi también me gustan estas cosas.

Alan se la quedó mirando, girando la pluma entre sus dedos.

-¿No estabas esperando que te trajera una birome súper actual, verdad?

Hablaba con una sonrisa traviesa y él se percató de que era la primera vez que venía en un horario distinto, sin cargar con su bolso de trabajo. Venía solamente para verlo a _él._

Dejó la pluma sobre la mesita ratona y la acercó hacia sí, con las manos en su cintura. El instante previo a que sus labios se hundieran en la boca de Charity, Alan pensó en lo tonto que había sido todo este tiempo al creer que no podría volver a enamorarse, después de tantos años.

**-O-**

Se despertó con una sonrisa grabada en su cara. Había pasado uno de los mejores fines de semana de su vida. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes, recordó la ropa tirada en el piso, las sábanas arrugadas, unas manos masculinas sobre su cuerpo, el olor a piel, la prisa, la necesidad y la rapidez con que se movían, como si fueran dos jóvenes y no un par de viejos los que hacían el amor. Suspiró soñadoramente y la imagen que le devolvía el espejo parecía rejuvenecida.

Dos horas después, estaba preparando el almuerzo cuando lo oyó. Las ventanas de la sala del living estallaron con estruendo y pudo sentir el ruido de pedacitos de vidrio rodando por el suelo. Numerosas pisadas se comenzaron a oír. Charity tomó su varita y giró sobre sí misma, sin poder desaparecer. Olvidó que había instalado un hechizo sobre el perímetro de su apartamento, que impendía aparecerse. Era para evitar visitas indeseadas, pero ahora ella no podía escapar. Subió las escaleras de su habitación, que la llevaban al altillo. Se encerró con un _fermaportus_ y trató de pensar, sabiendo que le quedaban pocos segundos. No podía desaparecerse, porque el hechizo anti-aparición tardaba unos minutos en desactivarse. No podría defenderse de los invasores; por el sonido de sus pasos, dedujo que eran varios.

_No tenía escapatoria._

-¿Por qué no dejas de jugar a las escondidas y das la cara, Burbage?

Las risas maliciosas de los hombres se escuchaban cerca de la escalera. No tardarían en encontrarla.

Y ahí fue cuando una por una, lentamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, resbalaron por sus mejillas y murieron en sus labios apretados fuertemente, porque tenía ganas de gritar de la impotencia, pero no iba hacerlo.

Empezaron a forcejear contra la puerta y ella pensó que sus últimos meses no habían estado del todo mal, después de todo. Se había enamorado, cuando creía firmemente que el tren había pasado para ella y estaba parada en la estación de la vida, sola. Pero un hombre había aparecido y le había dado lo que tardó en conseguir cuarenta y cinco años.

_Lástima que la felicidad fuera tan efímera._

Cuando la puerta explotó y cuatro figuras encapuchadas con máscaras inexpresivas irrumpieron en el cuarto, Charity Burbage todavía recordaba las manos de Alan entrelazadas con las suyas.

**-O-**

Charity no atravesó las puertas del Blue Submarine la noche del lunes, como lo había prometido. La cena especialmente preparada se enfriaba en la mesa y Alan tuvo que pedirle a uno de los meseros que le explicara el funcionamiento básico de su celular, pero Charity no atendía sus llamadas.

No apareció el martes ni el miércoles, tampoco. Para cuando llegó la tarde del jueves, Alan se acercó a la entrada de su restaurante, esperándola. Estuvo allí por horas, pero la figura de Charity no asomó por el horizonte.

¿Qué había hecho mal? Ella no parecía enojada la última vez que se vieron. Se habían despedido con una serie de besos lánguidos y lentos, prometiéndose muchos más para el día siguiente.

Después de descartar la idea de que ella no querría saber más nada de él, a Alan se le ocurrió la terrible posibilidad de que en realidad le hubiera pasado algo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, entonces, tratando de evitar que su imaginación fuera demasiado lejos hacia posibilidades alarmantes. Se despeinó, nervioso como hacía mucho no lo estaba, pensando en qué hacer al respecto.

Afortunadamente, a pesar del pánico, algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

**-O-**

Encendió la pantalla de su computadora y pulsó las teclas del aparato con impaciencia. Se le secó la boca al ver que Mike le había respondido.

_¡Alan! Es una alegría saber que por fin te dejas de resistir a la tecnología...Pero lamento que sea por éste motivo. Estuve buscando, amigo, pero no encontré absolutamente nada. Tengo un conocido que trabaja en el Ministerio de Educación de Escocia y estuvo haciendo indagaciones. Tiene acceso a la base de datos de todos los colegios del país, pero no figura ninguna institución con el nombre de "Hogwarts", ni algo que se le parezca remotamente. Por mi parte, he estado investigando en el registro civil de identidad y...no encontré a ninguna persona identificada como Charity Burbage. ¿No te mencionó algún otro nombre? ¿Le has visto algún documento o cédula? No es que quiera hacerte desconfiar, pero necesitamos saber estas cosas porque cabe la posibilidad de que Charity haya estado implicada en algún asunto... emm...complicado; por lo que a lo mejor recurrió a otra identidad que no es su verdadera, pero aún..._

El correo electrónico se extendía varias líneas más, pero Alan no podía seguir leyendo. La visión se le volvió borrosa y el teclado de la computadora quedó estrellado contra la pared.

Alan temblaba sin poder evitarlo, rodeado de cables y teclas esparcidas por el suelo.

**-O-**

Había retrasado el momento, creándose excusas para no tener que acercarse allí. A ese mundo y a esas personas por las que ella había perdido su propia vida. Pero la guerra había terminado y ahora que sabía lo que había sucedido con ella, gracias al testimonio de mortífagos 'arrepentidos', la cicatriz abierta en su corazón se estaba, de alguna forma, curando.

A Charity le hubiera gustado que el único hombre que amó en su vida supiera la verdad. O al menos, una parte de ella. La parte importante, dolorosa y certera. Por eso estaba allí, arrastrando sus pies por las calles adoquinadas de esa ciudad germana, con ayuda de su bastón.

Podría haber tomado el autobús noctámbulo, pero ya estaba vieja para soportar una travesía en ese colectivo que viajaba a velocidad de vértigo. O tal vez lo hizo por el deseo de recorrer el camino que hacía su hija, todos los jueves, cuando el sol aún se veía en el cielo y ella miraba a las personas, apreciando sus diferencias pero sabiendo, más que nadie, que eran todas iguales. _Igualmente valiosas, igualmente importantes_, hubiera dicho ella.

Suspiró con nostalgia cuando vio el cartel a lo lejos. Allí estaba el Blue Submarine y ella iba a llegar hasta él.

**-O-**

El trece de noviembre de 1999, apareció por las puertas del Blue Submarine una mujer que Alan no había visto en su vida, pero que le recordaba a alguien. Estaba escribiendo en su libro contable, cuando la anciana ingresó al local y se le quedó mirando fijamente, hasta que él levantó la mirada hacia ella. La mujer era menuda y tenía el cabello lacio y cano, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Estaba vestida de una forma completamente extraña: vestía una pollera roja de lana, unas medias rayadas, lo que parecían ser unas pantuflas y una campera de cuero. Si se esforzaba por lucir la peor combinación posible, lo había logrado. Alan trataba de encontrar en su mente el recuerdo de la imagen de esa ancianita, pero no sabía quién era y tampoco por qué le resultaba, al mismo tiempo, una vieja conocida.

La señora se acercó hacia la barra y lo saludó.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Alan Blair.

**-O-**

Le impresionó ver el estado en el que se encontraba ese hombre. Verdaderamente, ella no se esperaba que él siguiera sufriendo así, después de tanto tiempo, por _ella._ Porque era obvio que esa persona no estaba bien. Ese señor de ojos alicaídos, ropa remendada y de una barba de varios días mal afeitada, no se parecía al hombre vivaz y alegre del que Charity tanto le había hablado. Parecía la sombra vaga de alguien que en otro tiempo había sido feliz.

Le costó empezar hablar. No sabía cómo explicarle lo que había sucedido, qué detalles omitir, si debía contarle toda la verdad...No conocía a ese hombre lo suficiente como para predecir su reacción en el caso de que le informara sobre la verdadera identidad de Charity. No sabía si contarle, con lujo de detalles, todo lo que había pasado su hija, le ayudaría a elaborar su duelo o lo hundiría aún más, en ese pozo de depresión en el que parecía estar sumergido.

Pensó en su hija y en lo que ella le hubiera dicho a ese hombre si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Y entonces supo que cuando las personas perdían a un ser querido, lo importante era su vínculo y no lo demás. Que en toda guerra, en toda lucha, en toda pérdida, los resultados eran los mismos, sin importar las circunstancias particulares. Porque, después de todo, sólo quedaba dolor y un vacío que nadie ni nada podría volver a llenar.

Alan escuchó sorprendido, al principio, dudando por momentos, hasta que las piezas desordenadas comenzaron a unirse y fue descubriendo el destino de la mujer que había amado. La señora Burbage le contó que su hija siempre había sido así, una especie de justiciera que quería cambiar el mundo, empezando por los desfavorecidos. Podía recordar como si fuera ayer a esa jovencita embravecida ante todo acto que consideraba injusto; podía recordar con precisión la mirada triste que cubría sus ojos cuando veía sufrir a gente inocente, que no podía hacer nada por defenderse. Esa pasión le había traído enormes gratificaciones a su vida, pero también había sufrido por ella. Había sufrido al ver que sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes, a veces, para lograr lo que ella consideraba justo. Le dijo que siempre había estado dispuesta a poner en riesgo su vida por las cosas que merecían la pena. Y así fue.

-Ella...ella murió por defender lo que creía. Y aunque me duela en el alma, no puedo imaginarme otro modo de que muriera feliz.

**-O-**

Alan Blair lo sabía; lo supo durante todos esos meses de búsqueda sin sentido y de la incertidumbre latiendo en su piel; pero siempre quedaba un resquicio de esperanza en la duda, en el no saber certero. Ahora, después de que esa mujer le arrojara esas palabras, los gramos de esperanza habían desaparecido, estallaron de un soplo, y la realidad lo golpeó con fuerza.

Nunca sabrá durante cuánto tiempo permaneció llorando sobre el mostrador, tapándose la cara con los brazos, acompañado por el silencio comprensivo de la mujer y sintiendo sus manos acariciarle la espalda. La señora Burbage no había dicho nada más y él, de algún modo, sabía que no lo haría. Charity tampoco le había hablado en profundidad, alguna vez, sobre sus proyectos y las causas en las que estaba metida. _Estoy haciendo lo que debo hacer, _le decía ella, y a él no le interesaba saber ahora los detalles escabrosos de su muerte, ni los motivos específicos de la misma. Porque todas esas cosas no le devolverían a su Charity.

-Hijo, ¿crees en la magia?

Esa pregunta lo sacudió como un déjà vu y pudo mirarla, por fin, a los ojos.

Un año atrás hubiera dicho que sí, pero ahora no sabía qué responder. La anciana respondió a su silencio.

-A veces, buscamos respuestas a preguntas que nos marcan durante toda la vida, y no las encontramos. Tal vez...tal vez deberíamos dejar de esperar hallarlas frente a nuestros ojos e ir un poco más allá. Tal vez, las cosas suceden porque así deben ser; tal vez, hay cosas que no tienen explicación ni necesitan tenerla. Tal vez...tendríamos que mirar la vida con otros ojos.

La señora Burbage se puso de pie y apretó suavemente su mano.

-Cuando menos te lo esperes, y del modo más impredecible, lo comprenderás. En algún punto, todos, _todos_ lo hacemos.

La anciana salió del lugar arrastrando los pies y lo dejó pensativo.

Esa noche, cuando se recostó en su cama, recordó y puede que tal vez –sólo tal vez- hubiera comenzado a entender.

**-O-**

_-¿Sabes? Estaba seguro que no iba a volver a pasar por esto. Digo, esto que siento aquí. Voy a parecer el hombre más cursi del universo, pero tengo que decirlo: ¡por las barbas de Lennon, estoy enamorado!_

_Charity estalló en carcajadas genuinas y lo tomó de la mano._

_-Nunca dejes de creer en la magia de estas cosas, Alan. Es lo único que perdura siempre, hasta más allá de la vida y la muerte._

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **¡Hola gente! Perdón por la tardanza en publicar, me demoré muchos días, cierto, cierto. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo y además, cuando eso sucede, la inspiración se acorta un poco, je. Me hubiera gustado venir con un puñado de viñetas sobre los personajes más queridos, cumpliendo algunas de sus peticiones, pero sinceramente no me salía nada más que éste capítulo. Les cuento que hace tiempo que lo vengo escribiendo, lo dejé, lo retomé un montón de veces, y por culpa de él no podía concentrarme en otras viñetas. Tengo en mente ideas para otros personajes, pero no terminaban de cuajar porque imaginarme la vida de Charity Burbage me estaba carcomiendo el cerebro! No me iba a dejar tranquila hasta que pudiera plasmarla en palabras...Espero que no los haya aburrido (seguramente, es la viñeta más larga que escribí; así que si llegaron hasta el final ¡felicitaciones! ya pueden leer cualquier cosa xD) y que les haya interesado un poquito la vida de la pobre Charity y el muggle de Alan. Por si no lo recuerdan, les comento que Charity Burbage aparece en las Reliquias de la Muerte y es asesinada a manos de Voldemort, quién dice que ella estuvo escribiendo a favor de los muggles y apoyando la mezcla entre las sangres, para lograr la desaparición de la sangre pura. Sabemos muy poco de ella, pero desde el momento en que leí esos pasajes Charity me pareció uno de los personajes más valientes de los libros. Al principio, tenía pensado escribir un drabble nomás, que hablara sobre la relación de Charity con un muggle y cómo después ella desaparecía sin él saber por qué. Pero después, otras ideas fueron apareciendo en mi cabeza, y empecé a convencerme que un drabble así no tendría sentido; que si quería que la historia gustara aunque sea un poquito, había que conocer más a los personajes para llegar a comprenderlos y quererlos. Por eso terminé escribiendo sobre la discriminación (sea del tipo que sea), la tolerancia, el daño que puede llegar hacer el hombre, la delgada línea entre el mundo mágico y el muggle, la defensa de lo que uno cree, la magia de las simples cosas, la complejidad de algunos sentimientos y otras cosas más.

Tomé los datos sobre el Holocausto de fuentes fiables y según eldiccionario. org, Charity era activista en las causas referidas a los hijos de muggles y demás, así que eso no me lo inventé. La información de la clasificación hecha por los nazis es real, por supuesto, pero no estoy segura si la tabla aparece en el museo del Holocausto de _Berlín_, pero sí se que está en el museo de Washington, porque JK Rowling fue allí y comparó esos hechos con HP; fue ella, precisamente, la que me dio la idea para ese fragmento de la viñeta. Por otra parte, separé los distintos instantes de la viñeta con "líneas" para no confundir los momentos que se sucedían y para alternar el punto de vista de los protagonistas. La canción de los Beatles es "Something" y todas las referencias beatlemaníacas se las debo a _Cata _(incluso, también, ella me dio inconcientemente la idea de comparar la guerra mágica con el nazismo, cuando la otra vez hablamos de ello). Por cierto, que el submarino sea azul y no amarillo es porque el primero es mi color preferido, y no porque esté confundida con el nombre de la canción; aclaro por si las moscas xD

Hechas las aclaraciones, les prometo que las próximas viñetas serán sobre los personajes pedidos! Tengo algunas ideas revoloteando por mi cabeza (entre ellas, un Harry/Ginny que me pediste tú,_ Sara-Lily-Potter =D ) _y, además, seguramente los capítulos mejorarán en cuanto a redacción porque volvió a la carga mi gran Beta-Reader _Catalina Rhr._

Gracias, gracias, graaaacias por sus comentarios , chicos. Esta viñeta va para todos ustedes y ojalá les guste. Les mando un beso enoorme!

Ahora, me gustaría saber su opinión =)


	22. De esperas y reencuentros

"_Para la mayoría de los hombres la guerra es el fin de la soledad. Para mi es la soledad infinita"_

**Albert Camus**

**De esperas y reencuentros**

Lo conoce tanto,_ tanto_, como si lo hubiera parido. Pero, _menos mal que no es por ese motivo_, suspira aliviada. Pensar en él es recordarse lo mucho que lo extraña, es sentirse bien y mal a partes iguales: bien, porque sabe que el hombre de su vida está finalmente a salvo y mal porque, bueno, otra vez está en la misma situación, y lo echa de menos. _Pero esta vez tiene que ser él._

Lo conoce tanto,_ tanto_, que sabe por qué no se atreve a retomar lo que una vez tuvieron. A hablarle, decirle todas esas cosas pendientes. _A besarle_. Sabe que debajo de la fachada de hombre se esconde ese niño inseguro que siempre fue con respecto a algunas cuestiones. Por ejemplo, ella misma. Y también sabe que él no puede evitar sentirse culpable cuando mira a los ojos de cada miembro de su familia. De veras que tiene que clavar las uñas en la silla para no salir corriendo y tirársele encima y gritarle y pegarle...y después reconciliarse, claro. Tiene que comerse las ganas porque, esta vez, él debe dar el primer paso.

Es cierto, también, que tiene miedo. No quiere presionarlo, no quiere hablar de ciertas cosas y sospecha que lo mismo le pasa a él. _Pero lo necesita. _Quiere dejar de esconderse en el baño para que nadie la vea llorar y los demás sigan pensando que ella es fuerte, que sigue siendo fuerte. Porque tiene que serlo, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que le diría Fred.

Así que esta mañana que comenzó como todas las mañanas posteriores a la Batalla Final, Ginevra Weasley se mira al espejo y se infunde ánimos. Sale de su cuarto empapelado con afiches de las Arpías de Holyhead, estirándose cuan larga es y con la firme idea de que algún día será la buscadora de ese equipo de quidditch y su madre sonreirá un poquito hoy, cuando descubra la torta de manzanas que cocinó durante toda la noche, con el único fin de verla así: sonriendo. Aunque sea un poco.

Llega a la cocina y se encuentra con su padre en la cabecera de la mesa, leyendo el periódico. Lo besa, _Buenos días, papá_, y lo ve: el destello blanco de sus dientes al esbozar una sonrisa abierta. Su madre se percata de su presencia y deja sus quehaceres para voltearse hacia ella, con los ojos un poquito vidriosos. En sus manos tiene la bandeja rebosante de una deliciosa tarta de manzana: su postre preferido. Tal y como lo había predecido, los labios de Molly se curvan hacia arriba. Si Bill y Charlie vivirían allí, sabría exactamente qué hacer para lograr que de sus bocas escaparan sus risas melodiosas. Pero está Percy y -a pesar de las peleas y las distancias- las cosas vuelven a su sitio, a ser como eran: Ginny vuelve a ser su pequeña hermana a la cual proteger, y ella lo conoce y sabe del tipo de gestos que alegran a su hermano.

-¿No has pegado un ojo en toda la noche?

-He dormido perfectamente bien. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque suelo usar ese libro como somnífero para las noches de insomnio- le replica ella con picardía, señalando a la gruesa enciclopedia que tiene su hermano entre sus manos.

Mira disimuladamente hacia el tramo de escaleras que se puede ver desde la cocina y descubre allí a George, escuchando divertido. Sabía que escucharía y sabía que obtendría el efecto deseado: George tiene ojeras, pero el pecho le vibra por una suave risa. Su atención vuelve a Percy y rebusca entre los cajones, hasta encontrar lo que lleva arreglando con sumo cuidado desde hace unos cuantos días.

-Cuando te fuiste, olvidaste esto... No está tan nuevo y reluciente como antes, pero pegué las páginas que estaban arrancadas.

Percy toma el libro, _"__Estudio ____sobre__ los ____prefectos__ de Hogwarts y sus trayectorias profesionales"_, y Ginny puede jurar que debe estar sintiendo cosquillas en los dedos cuando los desliza sobre las páginas, porque la sonrisa le baila, esta vez, en la mirada.

Hermione está leyendo, también, como cabía esperar. Su taza de café ya está vacía y parece tan despierta como siempre, aunque sean las ocho y media de la mañana. Su próxima jugada equivale a dos tiros: prepara el desayuno de Ron en una bandeja, agregando cuatro ranas de chocolate y una figurita de los Chudley Cannons que tomó de su habitación después de la boda de Bill y Fleur, cuando su hermano partió sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de decirleadiós. Se lo tiende todo a Hermione.

-Toma; llévale esto a Ron, por favor. Si no lo despiertas, seguirá roncando el resto de la mañana, y quiero limpiar mi cuarto sin esa banda sonora.

Hermione asiente, sonriendo.

-Le diré que lo has preparado tú solita.

Ginny le sonríe satisfecha, porque sabe que la comida y Hermione son las cosas favoritas de su hermano. Y Hermione también sonreirá cuando Ron la estreche entre sus brazos.

Cumplidos sus propósitos, sube a su cuarto.

A Harry Potter no puede regalarle sonrisas porque ya desayunó. Madrugó, como todos los días, y antes de que Molly empezara a batallar en la cocina, seguramente fue a caminar por las praderas, que se extienden más allá del jardín de La Madriguera. _Como todos los días. _

Hace una marca mental en el calendario de su corazón. El tiempo sigue pasando y ella..._continúa esperando_.

**-O-**

Harry Potter tenía que ser una persona muy decidida para convertirse en el héroe del mundo mágico, pero, en otros aspectos era- _francamente_- un poco lento.

Y él lo sabía, aunque sólo lo admitiera para sus adentros. Las chicas nunca se le habían dado bien. Pero Ginny no era una chica más, no. Era _su_ chica. Y Ginny era una Weasley, además. Esa familia que adoptó como propia y que tanto sufrió por su culpa. _No es tu culpa_, le dicen los demás, y si Ginevra lo oyera le diría que deje de ser un idiota. Sonríe. No puede evitar lo inevitable durante mucho tiempo más. No sabe cuánto más aguantará Ginny, pero sí sabe que esta vez ella no hará ningún movimiento ni lo buscará. Está esperando que dé el bendito paso porque ambos han sufrido mucho pero ella...no quiere imaginarse lo que sintió Ginny cuando todo el mundo creía que Harry Potter había muerto.

Con un nudo en la garganta, se levanta del césped y sacude las ramitas de su pelo, como si intentara espantar esos tristes recuerdos. Respira hondo y empieza a caminar.

Ya está listo para seguir avanzando.

**-O-**

No tiene sentido que hoy esté así. Ya debería haberse acostumbrado. Tira con más fuerza de la necesaria las sábanas que cubren su cama. Ginny es una Weasley de la cabeza a los pies y, como tal, es práctica: no pierde tiempo realizando largos razonamientos inacabables, prefiere actuar, fijarse un objetivo y cumplir. Es terca y decidida, sabe que tiene que levantar los rostros gachos de su familia porque Molly Weasley, que siempre fue la encargada de llevar el timón del barco pelirrojo, todavía no se ha recuperado del todo y ahora es _ella_ la mujer fuerte que sigue en pie, trastabillando a veces, pero dura y fuerte. Siempre, siempre fuerte. Arroja la ropa sucia con furia al cesto. No tiene por qué sentirse impotente hoy, si lo conoce como la palma de su mano y sabe que a Harry le falta tiempo. A todos, en realidad. Tiempo que se arrastra con una lentitud dolorosa y exasperante para gusto de una persona ansiosa y activa como lo es ella, pero tiempo _necesario_. Necesario porque, si bien Ginny Weasley es una chica de armas tomar, acciones rápidas y pecas que se disparan con resolución como su personalidad, Ginny se merece ser, por una vez, la princesa. Aunque le cueste admitirlo, a veces siente la necesidad de ser ella quien por fin pueda sucumbir al llanto delante de alguien, para así dejar de ser esa chica que nunca llora frente a los demás. El peso desolador de la posguerra le exprime el corazón, revolotea con pensamientos deprimentes sobre su cabeza y Ginny apunta su varita hacia la ventana para que se abran las cortinas y el sol de un nuevo día le dé en la cara, porque _tiene que dejar de pensar en esas cosas, maldita sea. _

Por mucho que lo ansíe, desee actuar y dar un paso adelante -como siempre lo ha hecho-, Ginny Weasley, esta vez, prefiere esperar. Después de todo lo que ha perdido, quiere disfrutar de algo tan simple como una declaración de amor. Una petición de noviazgo. Parece mentira que algo tan natural como eso fuera capaz de iluminar su vida en estos tiempos de oscuridad. Sólo pide eso: unas simples palabras, unos sencillos gestos. Le gustaría vivir una pequeña porción de lo que supone tener diecisiete años. Sin guerras, ni lágrimas, ni caídos. Sólo unas gotas de romanticismo, ¿es mucho pedir?

Pero, ¡maldición! ¡Si ella le dedicó su primer poema de amor con tan solo once años! Su primera humillación pública y todo por el chico de sus sueños, para más señas. Lo esperó por cinco, _¡cinco!_, años y, sin embargo, también fue ella quien tuvo que plantarle la boca en sus labios porque si lo esperaba...si lo esperaba, ese primer beso nunca iba a llegar.

Sí, Ginny Weasley sabe que Harry Potter es un héroe con complejo de superviviente híper desarrollado. Y un idiota, claro.

**-O-**

La puerta del cuarto de Ginny está abierta y desde allí Harry la puede ver, con unas sábanas entre las manos y la vista posada más allá de la ventana, perdida en el pintoresco paisaje o en recovecos más oscuros. Golpea suavemente la desvencijada puerta y la pelirroja da un respingo.

-Lo siento. No quería asustarte- se apresura en decir.

Ginny tarda unos minutos en girarse y afrontarle. Harry se pregunta, una vez más, si habrá estado llorando.

-Hola- le dice ella con voz queda, dejando las sábanas sucias sobre un canasto.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Ella asiente y Harry no sabe cómo, pero está seguro que ella presiente qué es lo que va a decirle.

Le cuesta hablar. Elegir las palabras adecuadas, expresarse bien y decirle todo lo que siente sin que la desesperación se abalance sobre sus corazones. Los segundos transcurren con una lentitud asfixiante y él podría pasarse horas y días enteros perdiéndose en el iris castaño de la pelirroja. _Pero tienes que decir algo, Potter._

-Yo...Ginny, la verdad es que no sé cómo decirte...todo lo que hemos pasado y no estuve cuando más me necesitaste...Te he echado de menos, no sabes cuánto...Perdóname, Fred no se merecía...Lo siento mucho, Ginny. Lo siento, lo siento, lo...- la boca se le seca y no puede seguir y Ginny, que no apartó su mirada de él ni por un segundo, _está llorando_. Pequeños ríos surcan su cara sin poder evitarlo.

Ella se limpia las lágrimas a manotazos y se aparta el pelo de la cara.

- Te estaba esperando, Harry. Te estaba esperando.

Y le sonríe de _esa_ forma que lo vuelve loco: una sonrisa de lado, las pecas arremolinándose en torno a su nariz, las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, la mirada profunda que parece decirle que ella lo conoce más que nadie. Probablemente, más de lo que él mismo se conoce.

La necesidad se vuelve apremiante y tiene que tocarla y sentirla para apaciguarla, así que Harry la toma entre sus brazos, la abraza, la estruja y aprieta y Ginny ríe. _Me estás matando, Potter, siempre me estás matando._

Caen sobre la cama y sus bocas se buscan y se reencuentran después de mucho tiempo. Hay jadeos, manos que tientan, piel contra piel, gotas de agua que caen de los ojos, dedos entre el pelo y lenguas que se tocan entre besos interminables. Ginny a veces le pega y le recrimina, _Idiota, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? Me estaba volviendo loca. _Él no puede evitar disculparse por todo: por la guerra, por el sufrimiento, por su familia, por ese hermano que se fue, por los meses separados sin saber nada del otro, por todo lo que tardó para llegar a este momento. Las mejillas de ambos están húmedas y de a ratos permanecen en silencio, abrazados, con los ojos cerrados. Ella le da una bofetada cada tanto y le dice, mitad enojada, mitad dolida, _No vuelvas a fingir tu muerte nunca más. _Él se lo promete y saborea la piel de su cuello, haciéndola estremecer. Ginny mete las manos debajo del jersey de lana, marca Weasley, y las desliza por su pecho, trazando espirales. Él se aprieta más a ella y le clava las uñas en su cintura, entonces Ginny le quita las gafas para besarlo sin impedimentos y Harry descubre, para su sorpresa, que a pesar de ser bastante miope puede ver con claridad los puntitos marrones que salpican la cara de la pelirroja; puede contar cada una de esas pecas porque están cerca, _tan_ cerca, más cerca de lo que nunca han estado: sin guerras, ni mortífagos, ni días que esperar, ni lágrimas por llorar, ni batallas que pelear. Sólo _Harry y Ginny_, sin obstáculos.

_¡Al fin!, _grita Harry, y ella le pellizca cariñosamente el brazo y le muerde la nariz.

Ginny Weasley posa sus labios en la cicatriz de Harry y le revuelve el pelo, que para esas alturas es un remolino azabache.

-No creas que te has salvado de mis mocomurciélagos, Potter. Te los echaré cuando dejes de besarme.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Hay alguien por aquí? Me he demorado muchísimo desde la última publicación, muy mal lo mío, lo reconozco...La Real Life se volvió turbulenta en estas épocas y la verdad que no me quedaba mucho tiempo para ponerme a escribir. Y cuando lo tenía, además, no se me venía nada interesante a la cabeza para contar. Les pido mil disculpas por haber desaparecido y ojalá que estos cuatro capítulos que voy a subir los recompensen un poco si estuvieron esperando (porque a lo mejor se cansaron y ya desistieron de leer el fic u.u)

Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a _**Sara-Lily-Potter**. _Te mereces cientos de viñetas H/G mejores que ésta, pero tengo que decir que traté de hacer lo mejor que pude. Y no quedé conforme =( Ojalá que a ti sí te pueda gustar aunque sea un poco. ¡No te imaginas las vueltas que di para escribir esto! Borraba, volvía a empezar y así sucesivamente...Me cuesta mucho escribir a Harry, porque conoces más de él que de cualquier otro personaje, y por eso trato de cuidarme para no hacerlo muy Ooc...Anyway, esto va para ti con mucho cariño ;) Y ya que estamos, aprovecho el espacio para recomendar un fic de Sara: si te gusta el Harry&Ginny, y querés leer un buen fic tierno y bien escrito, ve ya mismo a leer _"Pase lo que pase", de Sara-Lily-Potter, _¡que no te vas arrepentir! Y si te gusta su estilo narrativo, tienes a "No puede evitarlo" y "¿Un nuevo comienzo", también de la misma autoría. Vayan a mi lista de historias o autores favoritos y allí la encontrarán :)

¡Espero sus comentarios en esta viñeta! Ahora vamos con el próximo cap!


	23. Estigma

"_La guerra deja ardua herencia de guerras"_

**Guglielmo Ferrero**

**Estigma**

Scorpius Malfoy tenía seis años y no entendía muchas cosas. No sabía por qué a veces lo señalaban por la calle personas que no recordaba haber visto nunca. Cuando le preguntaba a su madre, ella le decía que era especial, quizás por eso lo miraban. O tal vez lo confundían con otro niño.

Scorpius tampoco comprendía a la mayoría de los niños de su edad. Su abuela Narcissa solía llevarlo al parque los domingos, temprano en la mañana. Aunque a Scorpius le encantaba dormir, era capaz de levantarse porque adoraba construir castillos de arena, tirarse por el tobogán, que su abuela lo hamacara cada vez más y más alto. Incluso, si el sol iluminaba el día y hacía calor, lo llevaba a tomar un helado. Scorpius casi siempre jugaba solo, porque las demás familias no madrugaban para ir al parque. Y cuando algunos padres con sus niños comenzaban aparecer, su abuela lo tomaba del brazo y se iban de allí tan rápido que Scorpius casi no podía seguir el ritmo acelerado de su abuela, con sus piernas cortitas. Una vez, cuando a Scorpius le agarró un berrinche fenomenal porque no encontraba su escoba de juguete, la abuela Cissy tuvo que quedarse unos minutos con él, buscando entre los granos de arena y tierra. Y entonces, Scorpius lo recuerda claramente, un chico bajito y de pelo negro enrulado, se le acercó y le preguntó si estaba jugando al explorador. Scorpius le dijo que sí, que debían encontrar su escoba y su nuevo amigo se puso manos a la obra. Scorpius estaba feliz: ¡casi nunca estaba con niños de su edad!; siempre se encontraba rodeado de los aburridos mayores. John encontró la escoba detrás de unas plantas, cerca de los subibajas. Los chicos se abrazaban y saltaban, contentos e inocentes. Hasta que se escuchó el grito.

-¡John! ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!

Un hombre que parecía tener la edad de su padre, le hacía señas a su amigo, mientras miraba nervioso a su abuela. Narcissa lo tomó de la muñeca y trató de levantarlo del suelo, limpiándole el pantalón cubierto de tierra.

-Vámonos, cariño.

Ante la insistencia de su padre, John se marchó sin despedirse y ésa fue la última vez que Scorpius lo vio.

El pequeño no entendía muchísimas cosas y, cuando las comentaba en voz alta, siempre recibía las mismas respuestas: los adultos le decían que de grande entendería, que todavía era muy pequeño para comprender ciertas cosas...incluso, a veces, fingían que no lo oían.

Aunque amaba a su padre, a él no solía atosigarlo con tantas preguntas porque siempre que lo hacía notaba que se ponía tenso y, una vez, creyó oírlo llorar, encerrado en su despacho, después de que le preguntara por qué un señor le había escupido cuando caminaban por el Callejón Diagon.

Una tarde de julio, a Scorpius le habían entrado unas incontenibles ganas de nadar. Sus abuelos Greengrass tenían una piscina enorme, con burbujas multicolores que hacían sonidos variados al explotar.

-Papi, ¿podemos ir a nadar?

Draco Malfoy dejó de llenar unos formularios y lo miró desde arriba, sonriéndole.

-Mamá acompañó a los abuelos a hacer el chequeo médico. Iremos mañana a su casa y podremos nadar.

El niño hizo un mohín con la boca.

-¡Pero hace mucho calor!

Su padre se rió ante la visión del pequeño de brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido.

-Vayamos al patio y nos mojamos un poco, ¿quieres?

Quince minutos después, padre e hijo se encontraban en el jardín trasero de la mansión, mojándose con manguerazos y riéndose a carcajadas.

Cuando Scorpius le tiró un chorro potente a su padre, empapándole la camisa, éste se la quitó. Y Scorpius le vio, por primera vez, una mancha negra y verdosa en el antebrazo, por encima de la muñeca.

-Papi, ¿eso es un tatu...tatuaje?

Draco se paralizó en el acto e, instintivamente, se tapó con la mano libre donde su hijo miraba. Parecía nervioso.

-No, no lo es.

Scorpius no sabía si insistir o no: su padre parecía preocupado y un poco triste. No quería hacerle daño, ¡quería que volviera a ser el papá divertido que le sacaba la lengua, le daba volteretas en el aire y le tiraba agua!

Pero entonces algo se encendió en su cabecita de niño, y se acordó de una de las cosas que no entendía y le había preguntado a su padre. Draco casi siempre usaba camisas de mangas largas, incluso en los días más calurosos. El niño pensaba que era su uniforme de trabajo, pero lo cierto es que su papá tampoco usaba remeras o camisetas de mangas cortas cuando estaba en casa. _¿Tal vez papá no quería mostrar su tatuaje o lo que sea que fuera?_

Enfocó sus ojos grises en los de su padre y él bajó la mirada cuando le dijo.

-Es...es sólo...Un recordatorio de lo que no debo volver hacer.

Quizás Scorpius comenzara a entender.

* * *

**N/A: **Esta viñeta es exclusivamente para **Herm Black. **¡Niña! ¿Qué puedo decirte a estas alturas? Gracias por tus comentarios constructivos; ojalá sigas leyendo a Postales para que puedas ver esta viñeta.

¡Los reviews me hacen feliz! ¿A qué esperan? xD


	24. Familia

"_Si tuviéramos memoria acabaríamos con los desastres de la humanidad" _

**Anónimo**

**Familia**

Aunque a veces colocara el tarro de azúcar en la heladera por pura distracción, o dejara los calcetines desperdigados por todo el apartamento, las cartas de Bill bajo la almohada, se colocara la remera al revés al estar pensando en mil cosas y siempre, siempre dejara la cama a medio hacer, Charlie Weasley podía ser ordenado y preciso para ciertas cosas. Como, por ejemplo, conservar los recuerdos más importantes de su vida, de manera selectiva y ordenada, en su memoria.

Después de una observación de campo de un dragón especialmente malhumorado (un colacuerno húngaro, tal vez), Charlie se encontraba exhausto pero satisfecho y disponía de horas libres que bien podrían ser utilizadas para organizar el caos que suponía la vivienda de un joven soltero, pero que él aprovechaba para dirigirse a la cocina y, botella de cerveza en mano, observar desde la ventana de su piso a la hilera de puntos difusos que constituía el tráfico de las calles rumanas al atardecer. En momentos como esos, pese a adorar Bucarest y sentirla como su segundo hogar, Charlie Weasley no podía evitar pensar en La Madriguera y en cada uno de sus habitantes.

Si bien Charlie siempre había sido, quizás, el chico más independiente de todo el clan pelirrojo, sabía que lo más importante que tenía y tendría en su vida sería su familia. Ellos estaban por encima de cualquier muchacha que pasara ocasionalmente por su cama, de sus queridos dragones (y en verdad _amaba _a estas criaturas) y de los gajes del oficio (como las cicatrices, los congresos llenos de chiflados drago maníacos como él, las noches deambulando por las calles del centro con sus amigos, cantando a viva voz). Charlie era un Weasley y todo lo que ello conllevaba: las pecas, el pelo rojo, la humildad, los pantalones remendados, la risa en la punta de la lengua, la terquedad en su cabeza, la lealtad en sus ojos, las manos curtidas por el trabajo, el apetito insaciable, el corazón tamaño elefante y allí, anclados de manera especial, cada uno de los trocitos que conformaban su familia. Por eso no había dudado cuando recibió la carta de su hermano mayor y, dos minutos después, la de los gemelos. El regreso de quien-tú-sabes, un alumno de Hogwarts muerto, las palabras de Dumbledore, el acecho de una guerra que se estaba preparando en las sombras. Charlie no dudó en ponerse al servicio de la Orden del Fénix, aunque ello significara interrumpir su trabajo e irse de Rumania por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Su familia lo necesitaba y por eso allí estaba, tratando de poner lo mejor de su parte. Y, pese a que el aire que se respiraba por aquellos tiempos parecía estar cargado de incertidumbre, temores, adrenalina y mucha, mucha tensión, Charlie seguía tomándose unos minutos (en la sobremesa, cuando los que todavía seguían viviendo en su casa permanecían sentados en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus tormentos) para evocar algún recuerdo que tuviera como protagonista a cada Weasley. Recordaba la primera borrachera con Bill y los gritos de su madre al encontrarlos en ese estado; la mirada ansiosa y atenta de Percy durante su primer día en Hogwarts; a Fred y a George convirtiendo a las miniaturas de dragón que le había regalado el tío Gideon en conejitos saltarines, como parte de su primer acto de magia accidental (sí, los gemelos hacían_ todo_ juntos); la primera quaffle que había atrapado Ron en el jardín de la Madriguera, con sólo ocho años y esa sonrisa en la cara que decía que algún día sería guardián de un equipo de quidditch; la fotografía que le había enviado Ginny de su primer baile en el colegio, demostrándole que la pequeña comenzaba a dejar de serlo y se convertía en una joven mujer; la primera vez que descubrió a su padre en el cobertizo escondiendo unos enchufes llenos de polvo; su madre cantándole a las gallinas y los bollitos caseros que ella preparaba mejor que nadie...incluso le gustaba recordar a su Tía Muriel, examinando detenidamente las sillas de su casa cuando venía a visitarlos, procurando evitar sentarse sobre una bomba fétida que le impregnara de un olor pútrido la parte trasera de su vestido ( y también recordaba las carcajadas mudas de los gemelos en esas ocasiones). Eran su bálsamo, sus gotas de paz en medio de la guerra, su cable a tierra cuando tenía a un hermano fugitivo recorriendo el país, la certeza de que su madre lloraba cuando no la veían, la visión de su padre envejeciendo a pasos agigantados y el mismo estado de angustia y alteración que percibía en el resto de sus hermanos.

Después de lo que parecieron milenios, las cosas volvían lentamente a su sitio. Los meses transcurrían y todos, de algún modo, intentaban volver a eso que llamaban vida, antes de que las batallas destrozaran sus días. Charlie Weasley sabía que por mucho que esperara, esa puntada aguda que sentía en medio del pecho nunca se iría. Podría suavizarse, pero quedaría allí, como una herida interna incapaz de curarse, como el eterno recordatorio de un hermano que ya no estaba allí, con ellos, para hacerlos reír o mostrarles su última broma-invento. Y también sabía que él ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Debía partir y volver a su apartamento de hombre solitario, a sus dragones y a las tierras rumanas. Echaba de menos su antigua vida pero, también, no estaba seguro de abandonar a su familia nuevamente, luego de todo lo vivido.

Una noche en la que La Madriguera se encontraba inusualmente silenciosa, Charlie estaba en la cocina, solo, bebiendo agua y dándole vueltas a la espinosa cuestión de marcharse o quedarse, cuando su madre irrumpió en el lugar con su bata de dormir pero con la mirada despierta. Sin mediar palabra, comenzó a preparar té. El ruido de la tetera y el aroma que se esparcía por el aire, le trajo a su memoria tardes enteras sobre la mesa de madera, junto a su madre, mientras ésta le enseñaba matemáticas y otras tantas cosas más, antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

La señora Weasley le acercó una taza de té humeante a su hijo y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo volverás a Rumania?

Tendría que haberse sorprendido, pero no lo hizo. Conocía a su madre y ya estaba acostumbrado a su poder intuitivo. Después de todo, había parido a siete hijos que conocía como si fuesen la palma de su mano.

Charlie removió distraídamente la cucharita en el líquido oscuro y suspiró.

-No lo sé.

Su madre le sonrió, comprensiva.

-Ya ha pasado tiempo, Charlie. Es hora de que retomes tu vida. Todos lo estamos haciendo...o intentándolo, da igual.

El pelirrojo asintió, distraído. Al ver que no se decidía, Molly continuó.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos cuando volviste de realizar la primera pasantía de trabajo en Rumania?

Las pupilas de él se iluminaron. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, ya hemos dicho que Charlie tiene una memoria exquisita y no es nada distraído para ciertas cosas si se lo propone.

-Estaba muy contento y ustedes no sabían cómo diablos hacerme callar, porque no podía dejar de contar mis anécdotas. Y les dije a ti y a papá que me habían ofrecido un trabajo permanente en ese país, y tú te pusiste nerviosa y después empezaste a llorar...no querías que tu hijito se fuera lejos de casa...

-Bueno, ¡apenas tenías dieciocho años! ¡Eras jovencito! –se explicó ella, con la necesidad de justificarse- Pero, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije después? Vamos, Charlie, sabes que aunque me costó decirlo lo hice porque creía que era lo mejor para ti...aunque me doliera.

Charlie la tomó de la mano y repitió las palabras que su madre le había dicho aquella vez, con los ojos llorosos y la voz temblorosa:

-_Haz encontrado tu lugar en el mundo, hijo. No puedo retenerte, no dejes que nadie te retenga. Vete allí, porque sólo en ese lugar serás feliz. _O algo así.

Molly asintió y Charlie notó que los ojos de su madre se volvían vidriosos. Apretó su mano más fuerte.

-Te diré lo mismo ahora, hijo. Vete. No dejes que todo lo que nos pasó te impida seguir viviendo. Busca tu felicidad, y si ella está en Rumania, entonces no lo pienses más.

Charlie la estrechó entre sus fornidos brazos, mientras su madre se aferraba a él, volviéndose frágil por unos instantes.

-Iré a preparar el equipaje. Partiré mañana- le dijo mientras la besaba en la frente y ella le asentía sonriendo, acomodándole el cuello de la camisa.

Antes de salir de la cocina, Charlie se volteó hacia ella.

-Mamá, yo...volveré a Rumania porque allí trabajo, allí hago lo que me gusta...Pero no es mi lugar en el mundo. No necesito amarrarme a un territorio para sentirme feliz, porque mi lugar en el mundo está con ustedes: mi familia. Y yo siempre los llevo aquí- dijo con sinceridad, colocando su mano en la parte izquierda de su pecho.

Molly sonrió, sincera.

-Ya lo sé, hijo. Ya lo sé.

Porque existían cosas que nunca cambiarían, a pesar de toda guerra. Y el amor por su familia era todo lo que Charlie Weasley necesitaba para saber cuál era su lugar en el mundo.

* * *

Esta viñetita, aunque no me la hayan pedido, se la dedico a **_Agus, Demel. honney y Rhyannon_**, porque están ahí con sus comentarios, son junto con Sara y Herm Black las que leen y comentan fielmente. Les agradezco de corazón por todos sus comentarios chicas!


	25. Mujer

"_No llores por un mundo que lucha, lucha por un mundo que llora."_

**Anónimo**

**Mujer**

Los titulares de la primera plana del Profeta me miran amenazadores, como si ese montón de palabras fatales fueran realmente capaces de hacerme daño. De _hacerles_ daño, en realidad.

No temo por lo que pueda llegar a pasarme. En estos momentos, sé que hay personas más desprotegidas que yo; posibles víctimas de una guerra que desconocen.

-¡Hermione! Ya está la cena.

_Ya voy_, les digo, pero apenas me sale la voz. Ya no hablo tanto como antes. Ya no soy esa niña que vivía con la nariz pegada a las páginas de algún gastado tomo de lectura escolar.

Miro una vez más mi cuarto, escaneando cada rincón de la habitación, a la espera de encontrar algo olvidado. Pero no. Tengo todo lo que necesito en mi bolso.

La muñeca de trapo que me hizo la nana parece gritarme que no la deje. Pero no puedo llevarla. En este viaje ya no hay cabida para cosas de niña.

Trato de recordar el momento en que todo empezó. El instante en que dejé de ser esa chica que pensaba que lo peor que podía pasarle en la vida era obtener un desaprobado en sus calificaciones. Esa niña que quería tener amigos y no sabía cómo.

¿Fue esa vez que decidí mentir a mi profesora para evitar que castigaran a esos dos niños? ¿O fue cuando decidí saltarme cientos de normas para seguir a Harry y Ron en su primera aventura?

Tal vez, la primera vez que me sentí mujer fue cuando me miré al espejo y el reflejo me devolvía la imagen de una chica con vestido, cuando nunca antes había usado uno en mi vida. Los demás pueden pensar que dejé de ser una pequeña y me convertí en una joven mujer cuando recibí mi primer beso. Pero no, creo que me sentí más femenina que nunca cuando Ron me miraba con los ojos descomunalmente abiertos, mientras caminaba por la pista de baile.

Quizá...quizá ya había dejado de ser una niña por completo en el momento que propuse crear el ED. Necesitaba pasar a la práctica, convertir en acciones lo que era necesario para lograr lo que consideraba justo. Estaba comenzando a entender la importancia de las decisiones y los actos en nuestras vidas.

No. Estoy equivocada. Decidí decirle adiós a esa pequeña de cabello enmarañado y dientes largos cuando me metí en esta guerra. Cuando prometí a Harry que Ron y yo lo acompañaríamos a donde sea que fuera.

Algunos letrados dicen que se avanza hacia la madurez cuando se obtiene la independencia económica. Dejamos de depender de los demás, somos capaces de mantener nuestras propias vidas. Responsabilidad en los actos, cumplimientos de obligaciones y derechos. He leído sobre ello en muchos libros pero, esta vez, creo que están equivocados. Porque no siempre necesitas haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad legal, ni conducir un auto, culminar tus estudios universitarios, vivir solo, pagar tus impuestos, casarte o tener un niño. Puedes tener diez, diecisiete o treinta años, pero una guerra es suficiente para que se te escape la inocencia, te vapuleen los principios y te veas obligado a tomar decisiones trascendentales, a dejar de ser lo que eras y a madurar a cachetazos o...o morir en el intento.

Me hubiera gustado terminar mis estudios en Hogwarts, ser Premio Anual y aprobar todos los Éxtasis. Empezar con campañas más serias y formales para difundir a la PEDDO, fuera de los muros del colegio. Que Dumbledore estuviera presente el día de nuestra graduación, con su sonrisa bondadosa y la barba reluciente llegándole a los pies. Que Ginny pudiera seguir su romance de cuento de hadas, como recompensa de haberlo esperado años y años. Que Harry pudiera ser un chico de diecisiete años, feliz y despreocupado, sin una cicatriz en la frente y con un padre y una madre esperándolos en casa. Que lo único que me inquietara fuera la mirada penetrante de Ron y los roces casuales de piel que, poco a poco, dejan de serlo.

Me hubiera gustado que el día que tuviera que dejar mi hogar, mirara a mis padres a la cara y todo fuera sonrisas, lágrimas de emoción, abrazos cálidos, un _cuídate, mi niña_, otro _llámanos cuando nos necesites, a la hora que sea_, y el reconfortante _no dejes de venir los jueves, recuerda que cenaremos juntos esos días. _Pero nada de eso es posible.

Eres una sangre sucia, Hermione (y a mucha honra -me recuerdo-, orgullosa de mis orígenes). No puedes despedirte de tus padres.

Ni siquiera puedo mirarlos a los ojos, porque no podría hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Sólo veo la parte de atrás de sus cabezas, mientras miran la televisión, sentados en el sofá, riéndose. Ajenos al dilema interno que me mata por dentro. Siento el brazo pesado, pero tengo que levantarlo. Las palabras se me atascan en la lengua, y me cuesta respirar. Parpadeo rápido, tiemblo. Tengo que apretar los labios, porque si se me escapa un sollozo ellos advertirán mi presencia, se girarán y verán a una chica apuntándoles con su varita, y no podrán reconocer a su niña. A esa niña que ha dejado de serlo para convertirse en _mujer_.

Me hubiera gustado partir, decirles adiós y despedirme de esta niña por motivos más felices y normales que los que me obligan a escaparme como una fugitiva. Pero es la vida que me ha tocado y soy capaz de asumir las consecuencias. Como un adulto, con madurez.

Adiós papá, adiós mamá.

Adiós, pequeña Hermione.

-_Obliviate_.

La niña de las fotografías sobre las repisas se evapora de las imágenes y mis padres se callan de pronto. Yo guardo mi varita y salgo a la calle, dispuesta a ganar y, algún día, volver a ser la pequeña de los Granger.

* * *

**N/A: **Aquí terminamos, por hoy. La inspiración se tomó unas vacaciones y volvió, así que espero que pronto pueda traerles más viñetas, si es posible con los personajes pedidos (que los tengo anotados, no me olvido de sus peticiones ;-D ) Este capítulito va para los que pasan por aquí, para los que dejaron comentarios alguna vez, para los que siempre están.

Nos vemos en la próxima viñeta, espero que hayan disfrutado de leerlo tanto como yo de escribirlo.

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones y sugerencias ;) Besos!


	26. Padrino

"_Es parte del hombre valiente, vivir con gloria, o con gloria morir"_

**Sófocles**

**Padrino**

-James, ¿podrías hacer el favor de callarte un momento y sostener con más firmeza al maldito motor? Si vas a seguir hablando como un nenaza durante los sietes meses que quedan... ¡Lo que nos espera, Remus!

El aludido levantó la vista del libro que leía y la posó ante el desastroso panorama que se le presentaba: estaba Sirius, con una camiseta arremangada hasta los codos, pantalones rotos, una llave inglesa en una mano y un puñado de tuercas en la otra, tratando de reparar su motocicleta al modo muggle porque _Si mi madre me viera querría ahorcarse, chicos, _les había dicho. A su lado se encontraba Peter con la cara manchada de aceite y mirando fascinado al artefacto. En cuanto a James... James seguía con los ojos soñadores, sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que hacía, y todavía no se le iba de la cara la sonrisa que tenía pintada desde esa tarde, cuando les anunció que Lily estaba embarazada.

-Creo que la que tendrá la espera más difícil será Lily- comentó el licántropo, sonriendo suavemente. Sin embargo, Remus advirtió que había metido la pata tan pronto James retomó su perorata.

-¡He estado hablando con Lily de eso, justamente! Le dije que, fiel a mi promesa de que siempre estaría a su lado, la acompañaría en el embarazo también, pero _activamente_. Es decir, cuando le agarren los antojos, los compartiremos...

-Siempre buscando una excusa para comer, Potter- exclamó Sirius con el ceño fruncido, después de lanzarle una mirada glacial a Remus por darle a su amigo más motivos para seguir hablando de lo mismo.

-...que si llega a tener dolores por las noches y no puede dormir, yo me quedaré despierto con ella y le leeremos cuentos al niño...

-¡Pobre criatura! Aún no nació, pero ya tendrá la maldita suerte de escuchar tus chillidos femeninos...

-¡Y no lo creerán! Tomé un libro de los que compró Lily, _"La mágica espera"_, y me lo leí en una sola noche.

-¡Eso sí no lo puedo creer!

-Es muy interesante...Nunca pensé que me gustaría leer cosas como esas.

-Y yo nunca pensé que tu voz podía alcanzar notas tan agudas, amigo mío- murmuró Sirius, fastidiado- En serio, ¿qué es lo que sigue? ¿Tomaremos té en tasitas de porcelana y leeremos juntos un libro sobre nombres para bebés? ¿O nos depilaremos las piernas y pintaremos las paredes de este garaje de color rosa?

James Potter lo miró serio, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Estás hecho un viejo gruñón, Canuto.- resopló y se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz- No entiendo por qué pasamos dos horas tratando de arreglar este cacharro y no bebimos ni una gota de whiskey de fuego para celebrar.

-Primero: esto no es un cacharro, no vuelvas a insultar a mi chica delante de mí. Segundo: cuando terminemos, compraremos todo el alcohol que quieras...o cerveza de mantequilla, mejor ¿No era que querías acompañar a Lily y todo eso...? Si ella no puede tomar alcohol entonces tú tampoco, Cornamenta.

-¡Oh, ya déjate de tonterías! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede hoy, Sirius?- exclamó James con furia, arrojando la pinza que tenía en la mano y enfrentándose a él- ¿Qué pasó para que tengas esa cara de hipógrifo arrugado, eh? No me digas que es por mi culpa porque cuando vine ya estabas así- se le quedó mirando fijamente, pero el aludido no dijo nada; entonces se dirigió a los otros dos- ¿Alguno de ustedes piensa decirme por qué diablos parecían estar en un velorio cuando llegué? ¿Y por qué se destrozó la maldita motocicleta?

Remus cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos y suspiró, súbitamente abatido. Peter se limpió la cara con un trapo y se sentó, con una seriedad impropia en él.

Finalmente, fue Sirius quien habló.

-Recibimos un Patronus de McGonagall, cuarenta minutos antes de que llegaras. Tranquilo, no murió nadie- se apresuró en añadir, cuando James palideció- Tuvimos que allanar una casa de un vecindario muggle, porque había rumores de que se había conjurado una marca tenebrosa por allí...Llegamos justo a tiempo. Estaban practicando un Cruciatus sobre una chica muggle...- inspiró una bocanada de aire, se detuvo por unos segundos- Obra de Lestrange y otro más que fue más rápido en escabullirse como para identificarlo, pero...pero...

-No estamos seguros si fue Regulus- intervino Remus, al comprender que a Sirius le estaba costando continuar- Escuchamos a Lestrange gritar ¡Espera, Reg! antes de que desapareciera, pero no necesariamente se tendría que haber referido a Regulus, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. Podría haber sido Reginald, Rémulus...- acotó Peter, mirando con aprehensión a Sirius.

James negó con la cabeza, desconsolado, y le dio unas palmaditas a su amigo.

-Lo siento, Canuto...Yo...Si lo hubiera sabido, no hubiera estado molestándote con tonterías.

Sirius se sacudió la melena con energía, negándolo- ¡No son tonterías! Fue una buena noticia, de verdad. Nos levantó mucho el ánimo. Sólo que llegó un momento en que pensé que ibas a abrirte de piernas y parir a la criatura aquí, Jimmy.

Los cuatro estallaron en grandes carcajadas, incluso Peter no pudo dejar de reír cuando Sirius continuó:

-Y después de todo, Colagusano ya está mayor como para que le sigamos limpiando el trasero y dándole comida en la boca...Teníamos que encontrar a otro niño que cuidar, ¿verdad, Remus?

Lupin resopló, divertido- Con niño o no, evidentemente algunas cosas nunca cambiarán. Como tus bromas estúpidas, Canuto- Sirius se hizo el ofendido mientras los otros dos reían a mandíbula batiente- Y otras cosas menos felices tampoco lo harán, lamentablemente- murmuró, reflexivo- ¿Qué piensas hacer, James? ¿No crees que es mejor...no sé...desaparecer por un tiempo?

James Potter dejó de reírse. Lo miró a los ojos y Lupin supo que él ya se había planteado esa cuestión.

-He hablado mucho con Lily de ésto...Sé que no es el mejor momento para tener un niño. Y que las cosas van a seguir como están por mucho tiempo. Lo sé, Remus, créeme que fue una de las primeras cosas que pensé cuando Lily me dijo que estaba embarazada. Pero no podemos desaparecer. ¡No podemos borrarnos así como así! Si queremos que el niño crezca en un mundo más seguro, sin preocuparnos de que un maldito mortífago esté respirándonos en la nuca, ¡tenemos que luchar! ¡Tengo que luchar por mi hijo!

Cuando terminó de hablar, James se dio cuenta de que se había agitado, conmocionado por sus convicciones. Miró de hito en hito a cada uno de sus compañeros y vio que Peter lo contemplaba con admiración y algo más que no supo descifrar, mientras que Remus le sonreía con orgullo pero sin sorprenderse, como si hubiera esperado esa reacción de él, y Sirius...Sirius, imperturbable, lo miraba fijamente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y el asomo de una sonrisa ladeada curvando sus labios, dando la sensación de que estaba a punto de decir algo trascendente, determinante...

James se quedó esperando alguna objeción, pero Sirius se agachó para tomar un trapo y le dio la espalda. Entonces...

-¡Bah! No te hagas el gran héroe, hombre. Te lees, ¿cómo dices que se llamaba esa cosa? ¡Ah, sí! _La mágica espera_...te comes eso en una noche como si fuera un pastel de calabaza y pretendes recuperar tu hombría con este discursito de _Yo, el_ _incansable luchador_ y...- no pudo continuar, porque tuvo que tirarse al suelo para que la pinza que le arrojó James no le diera en medio de la cara. Ahora sí los cuatros volvían a desternillarse de la risa.

-¡Bueno, suficiente! ¡Basta de niñerías! Sigamos reparando a mi chica...

James se acercó a Sirius y le susurró:- Oye, Canuto...Después de escucharte dudo que quieras aceptarlo...pero tengo que decir que tú eras la primera opción para ser el padrino de mi hijo.

Sirius Black se volteó a verlo, estupefacto, y lo tomó de los hombros, zarandeándolo.

-¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Yo era...? ¡No, yo lo soy! ¡Yo soy el padrino! ¡Yo quiero serlo!

James se encogió de hombros, dudando, guiñándole un ojo a Lupin.

-Tú lo has dicho, Cornamenta, YO soy la primera opción. Yo le enseñaré a montar una escoba y lo prepararé para que no sea un buscador incompetente como su padre. Yo le contaré las historias de terror en vez de esas historias muggles que tu mujer seguramente le contará...

-Y aquí tenemos a Sirius Black: piel de lobo, pero corazón de cordero- le susurró Lupin a Peter, mientras los dos observaban cómo Sirius trataba de convencer a James para que lo eligiera como padrino, mientras éste se hacía el difícil y lo miraba con sorna.

Sí, el mundo era un desastre, pero al menos ellos cuatro podían seguir riendo.

* * *

I know, I know...si hay alguien del otro lado: ¡perdón por desaparecer! Pero a veces se hace difícil escribir y publicar cuando una tiene que hacer otras cosas y, sobre todo, cuando la maldita inspiración se toma vacaciones. No terminaré esto hasta que en Status ponga "Complete". Seguiré y seguiré hasta que diga ¡basta! Pero ahora no, no puedo dejar esto, no cuando ya se nos terminó la última película de Harry y lo único que nos queda es ésto. Ésto, justamente, salió de una idea que me dio un comentario de _Sara-Lily-Potter_, pidiendo por momentos de Sirius más felices. Espero que guste, y gracias, gracias, por todos los comentarios que me dejaron hasta el momento. De verdad que extrañé volver con Postales, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. La próxima viñeta no creo que me demore mucho en publicarla porque ya tengo casi la mitad escrita. Las extrañé, chicas! Gracias, de nuevo, a quienes siguieron esta historia, y perdón por hacerlos esperar. Gracias por leer, mucha Pottericidad para ustedes y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! =D


	27. No te vayas

"_La guerra terminaría si los muertos pudiesen regresar"_

**James Baldwin**

**No te vayas**

-Hola, Fred.

Todas las mañanas era lo mismo. George se levantaba de la cama, iba al baño y, cuando se miraba en el espejo, su reflejo le guiñaba un ojo. Ése tenía que ser Fred. No podía ser él mismo, porque siempre se despertaba con los ojos demasiado pesados, demasiado hinchados como para moverlos fácilmente en ese gesto ágil y travieso, tan propio de su hermano.

George Weasley no lloraba de día. No lloraba porque no tenía motivos para hacerlo, porque ¿cómo podría lamentar la ausencia de su hermano si para él no se había marchado? ¿Cómo extrañarlo si se le aparecía en el espejo del baño, por las mañanas, para desearle buenos días con el movimiento de sus párpados? ¿Cómo echarlo de menos si Freddie hacía acto de presencia en cada detalle, en cada instante que formaba parte de su día a día? Los demás no lo entendían, por supuesto. Pensaban que estaba en la etapa de la negación o transitando por Merlín sabe cuáles períodos de duelo. Cuando le había comentado a Ginny que creía que Fred había dejado la caja llena de turrones sangra narices que encontró en su antigua habitación, pocos días después de haber regresado a La Madriguera, ella sólo le había sonreído con ternura y, conteniendo las lágrimas, lo besó largamente en la mejilla. Pero George tenía muy en claro que el hallazgo de los turrones no era un hecho aislado, una mera casualidad. A medida que pasaban los días iba encontrando los distintos inventos que habían fabricado en lugares insólitos de la Madriguera, y George podía jurar que se había llevado todo de allí, habían revisado la habitación que compartían antes de irse a vivir al Callejón Diagon y que luego utilizaron como depósito para los productos a prueba, habían retirado todo lo patentado por Sortilegios Weasley cuando las cosas se habían puesto realmente feas y él y su familia se habían visto obligados a ir donde Tía Muriel. Se lo habían llevado todo, George estaba seguro, porque ni él ni su hermano querían que ni un maldito mortífago pusiera sus sucias manos encima de sus mágicas creaciones. Entonces, ¿cómo explicar el hecho de encontrar unas pastillas vomitivas en la alacena más alejada de la cocina, o el hallar los viales de las pociones de amor caseras detrás del reloj de la sala?

George Weasley no lloraba de día, pero sí lo hacía durante las noches, en sueños. Siempre se trataba de la misma pesadilla. Caminaban por los corredores de Hogwarts, libres de enemigos, sólo oyendo el bullicio de estudiantes a su alrededor, en un día normal de clases. A veces era él, a veces era Fred el que comenzaba con una broma y el otro terminaba la frase, completando el chiste. Continuaban bromeando y riendo, apenas percatándose que la luz de los pasillos se iba volviendo más tenue. Para cuando la oscuridad los sorprendía como un manto cubriéndolos de golpe, la frase que había dicho George quedaba en el aire y nunca llegaba su final. George se giraba, miraba a su hermano y éste sonreía, pero lo hacía de una manera extraña, antinatural. Fred no hablaba, Fred no reía, Fred tenía una sonrisa estática y sus ojos ya no veían. Entonces George se despertaba con un grito atascado en la garganta, las sábanas en el suelo y los ojos húmedos. Lloraba dormido y por eso los ojos le pesaban tanto durante las primeras horas de la mañana.

George no se encerraba por horas en su cuarto, como lo hacía Ron. No limpiaba compulsivamente la casa, tal como lo hacía Ginny. No se escondía en el cobertizo rompiendo artefactos, como su padre. No se le caían los platos ni chocaba con los muebles con la mirada perdida, tal como su madre, o trataba de sofocar sollozos, ocultado en el baño, como hacía Percy cada vez que no podía controlar la angustia frente a los demás. A diferencia de todos, George se llenaba de ánimo durante el día, recorría la casa y sus alrededores, se paseaba por los jardines y trepaba por los árboles, convencido de que Fred se manifestaría nuevamente, porque el espíritu de su hermano no se había ido, _no podía_ haberse ido: estaba allí, en La Madriguera, junto a su familia., ocupando su lugar.

La tarde que pasó cuatro horas acostado en el pasto, lo vio claramente por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un insecto caminando cerca del lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, pero al momento siguiente la sensación se había convertido en una cosquilla y George no pudo evitar recordar que su hermano tenía la manía de hacerle ese gesto cuando eran pequeños, para despertarlo de sus siestas. George se levantó con pesadez, apoyando sus manos sobre el césped y, entonces, _lo sintió_. Alguien había reído detrás de él. Se giró con brusquedad y no vio nada, sólo el atardecer en todo su esplendor: el cielo parecía una acuarela gigante con distintos matices de naranja y rojo...El ocaso estaba comenzando, pero George no encontraba al portador de la risa. Desanimado, estaba dispuesto a entrar a su casa, pero la visión de una forma rojiza que se perfilaba en el horizonte, destacándose sobre los colores del cielo, le captó la atención y se dirigió hacia allí.

_Es el pelo de Fred_, se dijo a sí mismo. _Lo es_,se convencía, mientras aceleraba el paso para acercarse a ese destello que conocía bien y que, estaba seguro, había visto. Empezó a correr y a correr cada vez más rápido, presintiendo que si no se apuraba, Fred se marcharía. Entonces, empezó a llamarlo.

-¡Fred! ¡Fred! ¡Maldita sea, Fred! ¡Deja ya de esconderte!

Siguió corriendo con fuerza pero, a medida que se acercaba al lugar en que creía haberlo visto, las distancias parecían volverse más largas. No llegaba nunca. Corría, corría, pero ante sí sólo se extendía ese cielo naranja, infinito, imponente...Y eso dolía tanto.

Cuando el aire no le alcanzó para seguir, se detuvo. Sentía un pinchazo insistente en el costado del cuerpo y tuvo que doblarse sobre sus rodillas para mitigar el dolor. Poco a poco, la respiración volvió a pausarse y entonces se percató de que había llegado hasta el pequeño lago, pegado al bosque que bordeaba al jardín de La Madriguera. Se acercó y se mojó la cara. Fue en ese momento cuando, contemplándose en el reflejo cristalino del agua, _lo vio_, más claro que nunca. _Fred le sonreía_. ¡Ése era Fred! ¡No podía ser solamente su reflejo; él no estaba sonriendo!

Fred sonreía y su cabello brillaba. El cielo proyectaba destellos rojizos sobre el lago. El mismo destello que había visto minutos antes, cuando sintió la cosquilla y, luego, la milagrosa risa.

_¡Fred no se había ido! _¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Siguió mirando las aguas tranquilas, mansas. No quería alejarse. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que Fred volviera aparecer.

_-Eres un cabrón, hermano. Y un idiota, además. Hacía mucho que no corría, casi me quedo sin oxígeno. Tienes que dejar de darme estos sustos. Tienes que aparecer cuando los demás puedan verte, sino pensarán que soy un loco. Vamos, sé que no te gustan los sentimentalismos, pero no nos quedarán más platos si mamá los sigue rompiendo. ¡Y papá se está quedando sin enchufes! No podemos permitir eso, ¿verdad que no, Fred?_

El cielo dejó de ser un manto naranja para convertirse en una cúpula de un negro azulado, profundo. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y George seguía allí, sentado, en la orilla del lago, mirando a Fred. Hasta que alguien lo sacudió y George, con resistencia, tuvo que dejar de mirar el agua para ver quién era.

Ronald Weasley lo miraba entre furioso y preocupado.

-¡Eres un imbécil, George! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¡Te estuvimos buscando por horas, POR HORAS! Mamá está descompuesta y Percy se fue con papá al Ministerio, ¡están por avisarles a las autoridades de que has desaparecido y empiecen a correr la voz de alarma!- Ron gesticulaba entre nervioso y aliviado a la vez, pero al ver que George no respondía, lo zarandeó más fuerte- ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte sin avisar? ¡Con todo lo que está pasando, las noticias de esos mortífagos que se están vengando...! ¡Por Merlín, George, no puedes desaparecer así, somos la familia más traidora a la sangre que existe, no puedes esfumarte como si...!

-Estaba con Fred.

Su hermano cerró la boca y lo miró, sin saber si había escuchado bien.

-¡Estaba hablando con él! ¡Mira, Ron! ¡Ahora te demostraré que no estoy loco, sígueme!

Arrastró a Ron hasta la orilla del lago, y cuando ambos se agacharon a contemplar la superficie del agua, sólo se veía el reflejo de Ron y de...de _George_. Ése no era Fred.

Esos ojos hinchados, esa mirada apagada, esas ojeras y esas arrugas prematuras no eran de Fred.

Fred se había ido.

-Se fue. Maldita sea, se fue. Pero tienes que creerme, Ron. _Él estuvo aquí_. No me mires así, Ron... ¡Mierda! _¡Vuelve, grandísimo idiota!_ ¡No te vayas, Fred! Por favor, voy a volverme loco...-no pudo continuar, los sollozos le sacudían el cuerpo y las lágrimas caían en su boca, más amargas que nunca.

Ron lo abrazó con fuerza y no lo soltó ni siquiera cuando George quiso zafarse.

-Fred se ha ido, George..._Se ha ido_... Y no volverá.

Cuando regresaron a casa y George se tiró en el sofá de la sala, sin ganas de subir hasta su cuarto, Fred apareció otra vez. Pudo ver, desde su posición, el borde de una cápsula morada, pegada en la parte trasera de una de las patas de la mesita ratona del comedor. George se levanto y la tomó, preguntándose a qué estaba jugando Fred, dejando a propósito todos esos chascos de su invención, ocultos en distintos rincones de la casa, como para que nadie excepto él los viera...Y, entonces, recordó.

Recordó que antes de abandonar La Madriguera por última vez, se habían llevado todo...Todo, menos aquello que habían escondido, hacía mucho tiempo, de los ojos de Molly Weasley.

_Será mejor que dejemos algunos de nuestros pequeños para las reuniones familiares, Georgie. Pero no podemos dejarlos en cualquier lugar porque mamá los confiscará. _

¡Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de eso! ¡Cómo pudieron, los dos, haberse olvidado de eso! Ocultaron los chascos para que su madre no los viera, y luego ellos se olvidaron...

Esa certeza cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre George. ¿De modo que en realidad Fred no...? Pero, ¿los guiños en el espejo, la risa, las cosquillas? ¿Todo eso era invención de su mente?

Ya no le parecían divertidas las jugarretas de Fred.

Ya no tenía gracia esta vida.

George no lloró aquella noche. Durmió por horas, como hacía mucho no lo hacía, y no tuvo pesadillas. Cuando se despertó, vio que alguien lo había tapado con una frazada. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana e iluminaban el sillón, donde se encontraba acostado él. Y Ginny Weasley lo miraba desde la puerta, con una bandeja con comida en la mano y aspecto cansado.

-Tienes una cara horrible, Gin.

Su hermana le sacó la lengua.

-¿Y tú? Estás peor que yo. ¿Por qué no te miras en el espejo?- le dijo, dejándole la bandeja con su desayuno en sus rodillas.

George cerró los ojos, agotado.

-Creo que no me veré en ningún espejo por un tiempo...

Ginny lo miró comprensiva, como sabiendo a lo que se refería, pero no dijo nada sobre el asunto.

-¿Qué soñaste anoche?

-¿Qué?

-Que qué soñaste. Te pregunto porque estabas riendo, mientras dormías.

-No lo sé, no recuerdo nada. Estoy hecho polvo.

-Deberías recordar, George. Trata de hacerlo. Si tienes que quedarte con recuerdos...que sean de los buenos- le aconsejó Ginny, y se marchó, dejándolo pensativo.

Después de cenar, se acordó. Era un sueño raro y confuso, como todos los sueños.

George estaba esperando impaciente a que su hermano gemelo saliera del baño.

_-¡Apúrate, Fred! No aguanto más._

_-Ya, ya, ya casi...Tengo que arreglarme bien..._

_-¿Tienes una cita?_

_-Ajá._

_-¿Con quién?_

_-Con Ludo Bagman. Creo que si me presento así, lo convenceré de que nos pague lo que nos debe._

_Fred salió del baño y pudo ver por qué se había demorado tanto: estaba sutilmente maquillado, llevaba una peluca rubia y el vestido violeta que tenía puesto le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas._

_-¿Estoy linda, hermanito?- le dijo, contoneando las caderas._

_George no pudo aguantar la risa. Unas carcajadas se le escaparon...y se le escapó algo más._

_Fred bajó la mirada y se fingió ofendido._

_-¡Hombres! ¡Sólo son un saco de testosterona! No sabía que la belleza de una damisela como yo podría causar incontinencia urinaria..._

El recuerdo del sueño, de esa anécdota que él realmente había vivido hacía tanto tiempo atrás, le provocó gracia de nuevo, y no pudo evitar reír. La risa se le escapaba con facilidad, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Decidió que podría asomarse un poquito en el espejo; sólo un poco, para cepillarse los dientes y no la nariz, nomás.

Cuando se vio reflejado en el cristal, esa noche, descubrió que tenía una cana entre su flequillo. Se dio cuenta, también, que sus ojos parecían dos bolsas de papas. Si Fred lo viera así, se reiría por horas. Extrañamente, ese pensamiento lo calmó.

_A partir de ahora, tendré que dejar de parecerme a Filch,_ se dijo, mientras se ponía el pijama. _Sino Fred tendrá un millón de bromas para hacerme cuando nos volvamos a ver._

Porque lo iba a volver a ver, de eso no había duda. Tal vez de momento sólo se le aparecería en sueños y no lo encontraría más detrás de un reflejo o de un chasco estratégicamente escondido. Pero ya llegaría la hora cuando a él también le tocara partir de este mundo.

_-¿Me seguirás esta vez, George? ¿O eres demasiado gallina como para reírte en las narices de Umbridge?_

_-Ni sueñes con eso, hermano. Lo de la gallina, digo. Porque de lo otro no hay dudas...Te seguiré siempre._

* * *

_**N/A: **_Aclaro por las dudas, lo último sería una especie de recuerdo cuando se fueron de Hogwarts por Umbrigde; el sueño de George podemos ubicarlo en el cuarto libro por el asunto de lo que Bagman les debía de las apuestas...Y con eso de los inventos escondidos en la casa, me refiero que se olvidaron de retirar aquellos que en su momento habían escondido de Molly cuando se fueron a vivir al Callejón Diagon_..._Hago las aclaraciones porque creo que me enredé un poquito.

_Muchísimas gracias Agus y Cristina! _

Gracias por leer, espero que guste^^_  
_


	28. Cautiverio

_"La guerra es una invención de la mente humana"_

**Winston Churchill**_  
_

**Cautiverio**

Que un par de robustos mortífagos lo arrastraran entre los escombros, con insultos y patadas en la cara, ya no le importaba a Xenophilius Lovegood. No le afectaban ni su agresión ni sus amenazas, porque todo resquicio de esperanza se había esfumado en el momento que tres adolescentes desparecían entre las ruinas de su hogar.

Y con ellos también, desaparecía toda posibilidad de encontrar a su hija.

_Día 1_

-¡Casi nos morimos por este viejo estúpido!

-¿Pero para qué diablos me lo traen? ¡Se suponía que encerraríamos a Potter y el Señor Oscuro vendría a buscarlo, así nosotros obtendríamos nuestra recompensa y...!

-Olvídate de las recompensas. El chiflado no mentía: Potter estaba allí, junto a la sangre impura. Pero se nos escapó, ¡Potter siempre se escapa!

-Los galleons que hemos perdido, por Merlín... ¿Y qué haremos con este pobre diablo? Las celdas están casi al límite de su capacidad, estamos desbordados...

-Colócalo donde sea. Y no le des comida por tres días; que le sirva de escarmiento.

Las palabras de los sujetos apenas llegaban a los oídos de Xenophilius, tirado en el piso, prácticamente inconsciente. Su mente flotaba sobre las ruinas de sus peores recuerdos, afectada por el poder de los dementores. La explosión que acabó con la vida de su esposa y la carta que le informaba sobre la desaparición de Luna, lo atormentaban sin descanso.

_Día 4_

Unos ruidos metálicos lo despertaron sin compasión. Cuando abrió los ojos, encontró un plato de comida cerca de las rejas, al tiempo que la sombra del carcelero iba desapareciendo entre los pasillos oscuros.

Xeno metió las manos dentro del cuenco con desesperación. Sin embargo, apenas probó un poco, vomitó sobre el suelo de piedra. El pan mohoso y la sopa fría y verdosa le daban náuseas, pero si seguía sin comer, el estómago se le cerraría aún más. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, fue engullendo el alimento.

En su boca se mezclaba el gusto repugnante de la comida con el sabor salado de las lágrimas.

_Día 8_

Los días dejaban de ser días para dar paso a una sucesión de segundos interminables que transcurrían sin sentido. El señor Lovegood lo pudo comprobar con certeza, después de estar contemplando durante ocho días a las tres paredes -mudas, frías- y a las rejas de metal oxidado que delimitaban su espacio. El pasillo que podía ver desde allí era un camino lúgubre que se extendía por metros infinitos, adornado por celdas y más celdas a su alrededor.

Pero el encierro físico no era lo peor. No poder dominar tus propios pensamientos, que todo lo feliz que alguna vez hayas tenido la suerte de vivir se te escape entre las brumas de la memoria sin poder evitarlo, y que tu cerebro no responda como lo hacía antes...eso sí era lo peor.

Por que no había escapatoria cuando te perdías en los laberintos de la mente.

_Día 15_

A veces Xenophilius olvidaba que tenía una hija. Por momentos, ni siquiera podía recordar la fecha de su boda.

A veces era difícil saber quién era esa chica de cabello rubio enmarañado y ojos saltones que emergía entre sus pensamientos, sin previo aviso, como un chispazo de repentina memoria.

A veces se acordaba de una tal Anna, una muchacha preciosa, algo loca, sí, pero la mujer más bonita que había visto en su vida. Pero, ¿qué vínculo lo ataba a esa mujer?

Tampoco entendía muy bien qué hacía allí, en ese espacio putrefacto y siempre, siempre, frío. ¿Acaso era su _casa_?

Si así lo era, qué pésimo gusto tenía para la decoración.

_Día 18_

A pesar de tener la sensación de estar durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, a Xeno le costaba conciliar el sueño. No el sueño tumultuoso, agitado, el que lo dejaba completamente agotado al despertarse, como si hubiera corrido una maratón eterna. El sueño apacible, en blanco, sin pesadillas, el que parecía acercarlo un pasito más a la nada misma, era poco frecuente en él. Por eso se sintió verdaderamente fastidiado cuando unos susurros roncos lo arrancaron de su siesta.

Abrió el ojo izquierdo, con pereza. Una figura alta, desconocida, parada cerca de la celda de en frente, estaba hablando con un individuo más bajito. Un hedor desagradable, mezcla de sangre y mugre, llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales. Arrugó la nariz.

-No deberías estar aquí, falta poco para la transformación...

-Tranquilo, los esmirriados como tú no me resultan apetecibles.

-Cállate, Greyback. No te tengo miedo, puedo hacerte volar con un solo movimiento de muñeca. Lo que no quiero es que estés merodeando por las celdas cuando falta poco para la luna llena...

Los sujetos seguían hablando, pero Xeno no escuchó más. No pudo seguir escuchando, porque una palabra retumbó en los recovecos de su cabeza, sacudiéndolo, despertándolo de un largo letargo.

_Luna._

Sucesivas imágenes se agolpaban en su memoria, todas a la vez, empujándose, clamando atención.

Una niña frente a un castillo de arena que crecía y crecía hasta estallar en una lluvia de tierra. Una carta breve diciendo _¡Soy__ Ravenclaw!,_ con el dibujo de una diadema en el pergamino_. _Un vestido amarillo y un girasol en la cabeza de una joven que bailaba mirando al cielo.

_Luna._

Era como sentir pequeñas descargas eléctricas en la piel, ramalazos de vida en su cuerpo enfermo. Se sentía como una máquina vieja que es puesta en marcha nuevamente, después de un largo tiempo.

Le daba miedo. Miedo no poder contralar todas esas sensaciones, esos olores, esas melodías e imágenes que lo asaltaban de manera desordenada, a veces difusas, a veces tan nítidas que lo sobrecogían.

_Luna._

Cataratas de recuerdos que sacudían a su espíritu adormecido.

Anna sacándole la lengua, cuando él aparecía con la cámara fotográfica para sorprenderla en alguno de sus experimentos. Un bebé acostado sobre su pecho y él reposando en el pasto, junto al arroyo que atravesaba la huerta de su casa.

Un cielo despejado que él ya no podía ver, encerrado en esta celda.

_Día 21_

_Dile NO a los muérdagos. No queremos una invasión de nargles en Navidad, ¿verdad?_

Xeno apartó la pluma y miró la caligrafía temblorosa sobre el papel, no muy seguro de lo que había escrito.

Después de la intensa reminiscencia que había experimentado, Xeno pudo dormir y disfrutar de un sueño apacible. Pero no era un sueño vacío, en blanco, si no que estaba lleno de personas que entraban y salían, de objetos extraños y lugares por los que él, lo sabía, había caminado.

Al despertar, se le ocurrió que era peligroso fiarse nuevamente de su mente y dejar a merced de ella el resguardo de sus recuerdos. Necesitaba registrar sus memorias en otro lugar, antes de que las olvidara nuevamente. Entonces, le pidió al guardián de turno si podía prestarle una pluma y un papel.

No le hizo caso, al principio. Tuve que gemir de manera casi ininterrumpida por tres días, rogando por un bollo de papel, hasta que alguien se hartó y le arrojó un rollo de pergamino agrietado, una pluma y un tarrito de tinta que se derramó en parte al ser deslizado entre los barrotes.

El contacto con el papel y la necesidad de escribir le resultaron familiares. Él era un periodista. El tenía una imprenta. El Quisquilloso era su obra maestra, su segundo hijo.

Y, sin esforzarse, recordó el título de una de los primeros artículos que había escrito.

_Los nargles anidan en los muérdagos y roban las pertenencias de las personas, para luego devolverlas de extrañas maneras._

_Día 32_

Azkaban estaba viva. No podía explicárselo de otra forma: las paredes temblaban y explosiones se oían. Algunos prisioneros gritaban, colgándose de las rejas como si fueran monos, otros se acurrucaban en las sombras, escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas. Cientos de pisadas retumbaban entre los muros, como si la prisión hubiese sido invadida.

Bob gritaba en la celda de al lado, emocionado.

-¡Es el fin del mundo! ¡Ya ha llegado, compañeros! ¡Todo se termina aquí! ¡Libres al fin!

Una voz grave y pausada, le respondió.

-Sí, amigo. Hoy empieza la libertad.

Xenophilius se incorporó. Conocía esa voz. Y también conocía ese perfil alto y corpulento. Esa cabeza morena y rapada.

-Por aquí, Luna...

Los barrotes de la celda se abrieron y, entonces, _la__ vio_.

Dos manos pequeñas acunaron sus mejillas, dos ojos inundados de lágrimas lo contemplaron y una boca lastimada le sonreía.

_Luna, Luna, Luna_

El ángel de su salvación lo abrazaba con fuerza, y él sólo podía repetir su nombre.

-Luna, Luna, Luna...

Por el hueco destrozado del techo pudo ver, pendiendo en lo alto del cielo, una luna gigante y hermosa

Pero su verdadera Luna estaba entre sus brazos, mucho más real que los recuerdos que regresaban de los caminos enrevesados de la memoria.

Luna se había perdido en los laberintos de la guerra...Pero había encontrado la salida.

Como él.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Después de otra desaparición, vuelvo nuevamente xD. Ya les dije, no daré por terminado esto hasta que en Status ponga "Complete".

Gracias por leer, a todos. Y especialmente, quiero agradecer a quienes comentaron ultimamente por aquí: Agus, Sara-Lily-Potter, Herm Black, Nadia, Aliencita, Cristina, Rowena Black-Lupin y ChicaSnapeBlack. ¡Gracias chicas!

Nos vemos en la próxima viñeta :)


	29. Esos ojos verdes que ya no ven

"_La persona que no está en paz consigo misma, será una persona en guerra con el mundo entero"_

**Gandhi**

**Esos ojos verdes que ya no ven**

La gente podía llegar a ser realmente estúpida en un día como hoy, pensaba.

Odiaba esa cursilería barata, ese exceso de azúcar que bañaba cada rincón del castillo durante las veinticuatro horas que duraba San Valentín.

_El amor no sirve para nada, sólo para complicar la existencia_, se repetía Severus Snape, mientras caminaba por los fríos pasillos de Hogwarts, esquivando como podía a las parejitas acarameladas, haciendo oídos sordos a las serenatas o canciones de amor que se oían aquí y allá, sacudiéndose el papel picado que caía del techo y pateando con repugnancia los corazones de flores que se topaban en su camino.

Frotó sus manos para entrar en calor, pues el frío se colaba por los ventanales abiertos, y trató de serenarse. Una cosa tan estúpida como los sentimientos humanos no tenía por qué alterarlo. Se suponía que la lógica regía su vida.

Pero se daba cuenta que a veces ni el argumento más razonable era suficiente cuando se trataba de Lily Evans.

Gruñó, molesto. Hacía tres días, se le había ocurrido una idea muy tonta. Pensó que por primera vez en su vida, podría sacarle provecho al día de los enamorados. Tal vez si le compraba esa novela romántica _muggle_ a Lily, ella finalmente le perdonaría. Sí, Severus había ojeado en el verano pasado un par de páginas del libro de una tal Jane Austen que su madre guardaba en su mesita de luz. No terminó de leerlo, por supuesto, le parecía algo más empalagoso que todos los dulces de Honeydukes juntos, pero quizás a Lily le gustara y se olvidara de su erróneo comentario. A Evans le encantaba la literatura, y quedaría más encantada aún si se trataba de una obra tan muggle como _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Así, ella comprendería que Severus se arrepentía profundamente de ese infortunado _Sangre sucia _que le había escupido aquella vez, sacado de quicio.

Hizo un encargo vía lechuza a Flourish and Blotts y tan pronto tuvo el libro en sus manos, comenzó arrepentirse. Para ser sinceros, se arrepintió más cuando escuchó al idiota de Potter hablando con Black, en medio de una clase de Pociones.

-Cornamenta, deja de molestarme. Exprime tu cerebro y no el mío, por favor. El que se supone que le regalará algo a Evans serás tú, así que apáñatelas solito para escoger el regalo.

Snape cortó con más brusquedad de la necesaria las raíces de margarita para preparar la solución para encoger que les había encargado el profesor. _Así que el imbécil engreído de Potter iba a darle un obsequio a Lily_. No debería sorprenderle, después de todo, sólo los magos flojos de sesos festejaban ese tonto día.

Y luego recordó que él mismo tenía un regalo para la pelirroja, en el fondo de su baúl.

No, definitivamente sería mejor no darle nada a Lily. Él ya había hecho lo posible por disculparse con ella; no seguiría perdiendo tiempo en suplicarle perdón. Había cosas más importantes en la vida, como sus planes a futuro. Lucius Malfoy le había hecho una propuesta, y él todavía no le había contestado.

Los amigos (o lo que sea que fueran Lily y él) iban y venían. No eran más que aliados para alcanzar determinados propósitos, eso lo había aprendido de los mejores Slytherins en sus seis años de colegio.

El orden de una sociedad, las leyes políticas, el dinero y el poder...nada de eso estaba determinado por algo tan ambigüo como el amor. Algo tan volátil como las relaciones humanas. Si uno quería ser exitoso y sobrevivir, de nada le servía amarrarse a sentimientos. Menos aún cuando estos no eran correspondidos.

Suspiró, cansado, y se estaba acomodando mejor la bufanda verde cuando _la vio_.

Lily Evans charlaba animadamente con una compañera de su casa, ajustándose cada dos segundos unos guantes de lana que le quedaban demasiado grandes y se le resbalaban de las manos. Estaba preciosa. Severus había olvidado el verde esmeralda de sus ojos que, por algún motivo, hoy brillaban más que nunca. Parecía relajada y feliz, una imagen totalmente distinta a los últimos días, cuando la observaba caminar deprisa y con la espalda encorvada por el peso de los libros que cargaba, nerviosa e irritable por los exámenes que se avecinaban.

Fue entonces cuando sus pies dejaron de obedecerle, giró sobre sus talones y fue corriendo hacia su habitación. _Tenía que darle su regalo_. Pero debía hacerlo rápido, antes que Potter. Al Gryffindor le gustaba dormir, así que suponía que aún no se había levantado. Eran las ocho de la mañana, por lo que tampoco habría muchos alumnos desayunando en el Gran Salón, y él podría ahorrarse bochornos o risitas burlonas al momento de entregarle su presente.

Bajó a las mazmorras, tomó el paquete envuelto en papel marrón (Severus odiaba los colores chillones, prefería la sobriedad a lo llamativo), volvió a subir las escaleras de piedra, puso los ojos en blanco al oír cómo cantaba una armadura oxidada un versito romanticón de una popular canción, hasta que llegó a las puertas de roble que comunicaban al comedor común.

Y sus dedos arrugaron el papel del regalo entre sus manos.

Potter la estaba besando. _La estaba besando_. Pero, lo peor de todo, era que Lily ya no lo insultaba. Ni siquiera lo miraba despectivamente, como acostumbraba hacerlo. Lily le correspondía y le acariciaba ese estúpido pelo revuelto que parecía tener vida propia, tan distinto al suyo, lacio y apagado.

_Como él._

Tuvo el impulso de arrojarles el libro, de hechizar a Potter y de...de...Ya no sabía qué quería hacerle. Pero supo que la última vez que se había dejado llevar por sus instintos, esa vez que no pensó, las cosas habían salido mal. Había perdido a Lily, su confianza y amistad.

Snape arrojó la porquería entre sus manos y se dio vuelta, sin mirar atrás.

Iba a encontrarse con Malfoy para darle su respuesta. Era un _"Sí"_ rotundo; ya lo había decidido.

Había cosas más importantes que Lily, como ser parte del nuevo orden jerárquico que iba a sufrir la sociedad. Severus estaba dispuesto a ser parte de ese grupo de elegidos guiados por Tom Riddle. No quería pertenecer al bando de los perdedores.

Porque a la hora de la verdad, cuando tuviera que tomar decisiones trascendentales, cosas tan insignificantes como las emociones no importarían.

Cuando tuvo a Lily entre sus brazos y sus ojos verdes ya no veían, Severus Snape comprendió que por amor y odio se podían desencadenar muchas cosas. Que una pelea entre adolescentes o un frustrado amor escolar, podrían desatar una vorágine de sucesos.

Como una maldita guerra.


End file.
